Abanico
by Mariah87
Summary: Dies ist eine Geschichte über Hermine,die anfängt sich immer mehr von ihrem Leben verführen zu lassen.rnEs wird eine Geschichte über Freunschaft, Liebe, Gewalt, Eifersucht und Angst, von der Hermine sich zu lösen versucht.
1. Default Chapter

Abanico

Hi, dies hier ist meine erste Fanfiction mit den Harry Potter Charakteren. Da ich selber ein Mädchen bin, hab ich sie aus der Sicht von Hermine geschrieben, um besser die Gefühle zu beschreiben und rüberzubringen. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Stand der Dinge:

Meine Geschichte beginnt zwei Wochen vor Schulbeginn in den Sommerferien. Hermine und die anderen kommen danach in die sechste Klasse. Voldemort ist natürlich immer noch auf freiem Fuss und viele Muggelgeborenen verschwinden oder müssen in Angst um ihr eigenes Leben versuchen sich zu verstecken.

Hermine lebt in ständiger Angst, aber sie hat ihre Freunde und Professor Dumbledore, die ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit geben.

Auch Harry ist traurig und verletzt durch den Verlust seines Paten Sirius. Durch diese gespannten Ausgangssituationen kommt Eins zum Anderen und Hermine hat nun Probleme sich über ihren emotionalen Bindungen und Gefühle klar zu werden und hofft keinen durch ihr Verhalten zu verletzen.

Es wird eine Geschichte über Freundschaft, Liebe, Gewalt, Sex, Eifersucht und Angst, von der Hermine sich zu lösen versucht.

( Obwohl auch die sexuellen Szenen ziemlich detailgenau beschrieben sind, denke ich, dass man sie schon so mit 14 oder 16 lesen kann.)

Abanico kommt aus dem Spanischen und bedeutet so viel wie Pfauenfeder.

Bitte, bitte reviewt!! Ich möchte wissen, wie meine Geschichte ankommt und was ich noch zu verbessern habe. Ich würde mich riesig freuen!

(noch nicht komplett!)

Kapitel 1

Hermine lag mit offenen Augen auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Es war zur Sommerjahreszeit doch ungewöhnlich kalt geworden, so dass sich Hermine bis zur Nasenspitze unter der Bettdecke vergrub. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Doch lag dies an der Kälte? Nein, Hermine war wach, denn sie hatte Angst. Sie krallte sich an der Bettdecke fest als sie versuchte den Tag Revue zu passieren.

Der Morgen schien recht ruhig und gewöhnlich zu sein, als Hermine an ihren Frühstückstisch saß und auf den Tagespropheten wartete, den sie noch immer abonnierte.

Die Eule erschien pünktlich und brachte die von ihr gewünschte Zeitung. Doch als das schöne Tier mit ihrem Knut in der Tasche davonflug, spuckte Hermine versehentlich ein paar Flecken Kaffee auf die Schlagzeilen:

Squib in Surrey spurlos verschwunden- Abgeordnete zur Bewachung des Jungen der überlebte- Keine Spur des Täters- Harry Potter in Sicherheit und in Obhut von Albus Dumbledore- Angst um Squibs und Muggel- Gerüchte um den-dessenName-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und dessen Auferstehung scheinen sich zu bestätigen-

"SCHEINEN SICH ZU BESTÄTIGEN?", sie schüttete nun den ganzen Inhalt ihrer Tasse über den Propheten. "Aber selbst Fudge hat ihn gesehen!!"

"Ist alles in Ordnung meine Liebe?", fragte ihre Mutter besorgt, die in diesem Moment den Raum betrat.

"Ja doch.." schluckte Hermine und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Natürlich war das krasse Gegenteil der Fall. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren: Harry' s Nachbarin, Mrs. Figg, die ein Auge auf Harry haben sollte verschwand...der Tagesprophet hat immer noch nichts eindeutiges über Voldemorts Rückkehr gebracht.....doch Fudge war dabei...Harry ging es gut.......und nur dies zählte...aber immer mehr Muggel verschwanden.....

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und hatte einen Knoten im Magen. "Ich hab keinen Hunger" rief sie noch, als sie aufsprang, ihrer Mutter einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf und so schnell wie möglich über die Treppe in ihr Zimmer hechtete. Sie wollte Harry jetzt unbedingt einen Brief schreiben und sich nach seinem Befinden erkundigen. Als sie jedoch in ihrem Nachttisch nach Papier und Stift kramte, entdeckte sie in den Augenwinkeln eine Eule auf ihrem Schreibtisch, die zwei Briefe an das Bein gebunden hatte und kräftig schuhute. Hermine ließ das Papier zurück in den Nachttisch fallen und befreite die Eule von ihrer Last. Doch anstatt eine Pause zu machen, schwirrte die Eule geradewegs wieder aus dem Fenster. Hermine ließ sich aus das Bett fallen und öffnete den ersten Brief.

Mrs Granger,

große Gefahr erwartet sie. Ich muss sie darauf hinweißen, jeglichen Kontakt zu anderen Zauberern sofort abzubrechen und in keinem Falle das Haus zu verlassen, bis wir uns bei ihnen melden. Schließen sie alle Türen und Fenster und lassen sie niemanden herein.

Ihre Eltern scheinen nicht unmittelbar in Gefahr zu sein, erzählen sie ihnen nichts über die Vorkommnisse und diesen Brief.

Halten sie sich im Haus auf und gehen sie nicht in den Garten oder die Garage.

Wir melden uns bald bei ihnen

Professor McGonagell

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Hermine war für kurze Zeit geschockt. Als sie sich wieder besann, warf sie den Brief auf ihr Bett und befolgte den Rat. Sie verriegelte alle Fenster im gesamten Haus und achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass alle Türen, von denen man außer Haus konnte, abgeschlossen waren. Ihre Mutter beobachtete ihre beängstigend und durcheinander aussehende Tochter mit ihren Augen.

"Hermine, Schatz, was ist denn los? Du wirkst so angespannt! Und wieso verschließt du alle Fenster?" Hermine drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter, lächelte sie an und sagte: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen. Außerdem habe ich gerade eine Sturmwarnung im Radio gehört. Da dachte ich, wir sollten vorsorgen."

"Das ist meine Tochter" freute sich Mrs. Granger. Sie gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn und machte sich auf den Weg in die Praxis.

Kaum war ihre Mutter aus der Tür, überkam sie der ungeheure Drang sie aufzuhalten. Jetzt, so ganz allein, spürte sie ihre Angst hervorkommen.Wurde sie vielleicht beobachtet? Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern und ihr Hals war rau und trocken. Wie gern hätte sie ihrer Mutter erzählt, was sie bewegte. Wie gern hätte sie ihren besten Freunden einen Brief über ihre komische Situation geschrieben. Doch am liebsten hätte sie Klarheit. Was war geschehen? Wieso durfte sie nicht aus dem Haus? Tausend Fragen brannten sich in ihren Kopf, doch es gab keinen den Hermine sie hätte stellen können.

Doch Halt! Sie hatte noch einen zweiten Brief erhalten! Schnell rannte sie in ihr Zimmer, um den zweiten Brief öffnen zu können. Ängstlich und ungewiss begann sie den hastig beschriebenen Zettel zu lesen.

Hi Hermine,

mach dir keine Sorgen, wir sehen uns bald. Wir können dir leider nichts erzählen, falls der Brief abgefangen wird.

Behalte einfach nur die Nerven.

Bis Bald

Ron und Harry

Die haben gut reden, dachte sich Hermine. "Behalte einfach nur die Nerven" Pah! Was würden die denn tun, wenn ihnen vorenthalten wird, was bald mit ihnen passieren könnte! Trotzdem war sie froh ein Lebenszeichen von den beiden Zauberen zu hören, die ihr am meisten bedeuteten. Doch ihre Angst war jetzt nicht weniger geworden. Im Gegenteil! Ihre Hände zitterten jetzt nur noch mehr.........

Diese Ungewissheit drückte sie in ihrem Herzen und ihr Kopf schien zu platzen.Hermine setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Wecker: es war viertel vor drei. Sie verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit hoffen und bangen, dass sie doch bald etwas von einem Zauberer hören würde. Jetzt wo sie im Bett lag, interpretierte sie in jedes Geräusch, das sie hörte, etwas bedrohliches.

Es war nicht auszuhalten. Schweißperlen lagen auf ihrer Stirn.

Und dann hörte sie es: ein Klopfen. An ihrem Fenster! "Nein!" schrie sie versteckte sich unter der Bettdecke. Darunter überkam sie die Frage, ob sie den nun wirklich eine Gryffindor sei. Die waren ja angeblich mutig. Das Klopfen hörte nicht auf. Tock....Tock...Tock...

Ihre Neugier war stärker. Sie lugte aus der Bettdecke zum Fenster und entdeckte- eine Eule.

Hermine stöhnte. Jetzt hatte sie schon Angst vor einer Eule. Gleichzeitig freute sie sich. Eine Nachricht! Eine kleine warme Flamme schien in ihrem Bauch aufzugehen, als sie den Brief der Eule entledigte und zu lesen begann.

Mrs Granger,

ich werde sie jetzt holen kommen. Packen sie ihre Sachen zusammen und warten sie. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten bei ihnen.

Professor McGonagall

stellvertretende Schulleiterin

In ein paar Minuten? Hermine jauchzte vor Freude und holte ihren Koffer unter dem Bett hervor, um schnell ihre Kleider und Schulsachen unordentlich hineinzuwerfen.

Nach getaner Arbeit setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und wartete. Fünf Minuten, zehn Minuten, zwanzig Minuten. Allmählich wurde sie unruhig und ging im Zimmer umher.

Gerade als sie sich wieder setzen wollte, hörte sie ein leises Plopp! hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und schaute in das Gesicht von Professor McGonagall.

"Guten Abend Mrs Granger, ich hoffe sie haben ihre Sachen gepackt?" Hermine nickte stumm. "Gut, dann geben sie mir bitte einen Gegenstand, den sie nicht mehr benötigen." Das dunkelblonde Mädchen war etwas verdutzt über diese Anordnung, doch sie tat wie ihr geheißen und gab der Professorin ein altes Taschenbuch.

"Vortrefflich" Professor McGonagall nahm das Buch genau unter die Lupe und murmelte: "Portus!" Das Buch leuchtete kurz etwas grünlich, bis es auf Hermine's Bett fiel.

"Ich nehme an, sie sind schon mit einem Portschlüssel gereist?" Wieder nickte Hermine. "In Ordnung, nehmen sie ihren Koffer, auf drei legen wir einen unserer Finger auf das Buch. Sind sie bereit?1....2....3..." Hermine packte zu und spürte den Haken hinter ihrem Bauchnabel, der sie wild nach vorne riss und sie in einem Meer aus Farben verschwinden ließ.


	2. Kapitel2

Kapitel 2

Hermine krachte unsanft auf den Boden. Sie hasste es mit dem Portschlüssel zu reisen, es war ihr viel zu ungemütlich. Als sie sich umsah und ihren leicht schmerzenden Bauch massierte, erkannte sie, dass sie geradewegs in der Küche des Phönixordens gelandet war.

"Heermiinne" schrie eine Person, die Hermine von hinten hoch hob, um sie fest zu drücken. Erst durch den roten Schopf erkannte sie um wen es sich handelte.

"Ist ja schon gut Ron, du erdrückst mich ja fast", brachte Hermine hervor und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen.

"Wir waren ganz krank vor Sorge!" schluchzte Ron, der nicht daran dachte sie etwas weniger zu drücken. "Merlin sei Dank dass du jetzt da bist!"

"Jaa.." sagte Hermine und musterte ihren Freund. Er war noch größer geworden und sein Haar etwas länger, doch sein Gesicht war bleich und mit Augenringen unterlegt.

"Jetzt lass sie doch erst mal Luft holen. Hallo Hermine" es sprach eine äußerst durchnächtete Mrs. Weasley, die Hermine auch kurz drückte.Doch dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus:

"Was ist eigentlich los? Wieso seht ihr alle so fertig aus? Ich will eine Erklärung und zwar SOFORT!!"Hermine musste sich mit aller Kraft beherrschen sie nicht alle anzuschreien. Im Raum waren noch Ginny, die sie auch kurz begrüßte und natürlich Professor McGonagall, welche mit ihr reiste.

"Also, Molly, ich muss zurück ins Ministerium, Fudge erwartet mich. Ich möchte, dass ihr in jedem Fall auf Dumbledore wartet, der euch die Einzelheiten erklärt. Er muss jeden Moment kommen."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp!.

"HALLO? Ich will ein paar erklärende Worte wenn ich bitten darf!" Hermine fühlte sich in dem Moment übergangen. "Und wo ist eigentlich Harry?"

"Ganz ruhig, Hermine. Harry ist noch oben, er wird sicher gleich hier sein."Ginny hatte ihren Arm um ihre Freundin gelegt und versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen.

Wie auf Befehl öffnete sich die Tür und Harry kam herein.

"Hermine!", flüsterte Harry und ging mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu. Diese löste sich von Ginny und lief geradeheraus ihrem anderem besten Freund in die Arme.

"Oh Harry, ich bin froh dich zu sehen. Keiner hier will mir sagen was eigentlich los ist!, schluchzte das Mädchen in seine Schulter. War irgendetwas anders? Als sie so in Harrys Armen lag, fühlte sie eine tröstende Wärme die von seinem Körper ausging. Sie fühlte sich augenblicklich besser. Mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihn an. Er war, wie Ron, etwas gewachsen, doch bei ihm wurden die Schultern etwas breiter und das Gesicht hatte markantere Züge wie letztes Jahr. Hermine gefiel was sie sah. Harry war zu einem attraktiven jungen Mann geworden, der irgendetwas unbeschreiblich beruhigendes an sich hatte.Doch auch er schien letzte Nacht nicht sonderlich viel geschlafen zu haben.

"Erklär es mir bitte.", sagte Hermine mit bedrückter Stimme und schaute auf den Boden.

"Wir erklären es dir, wenn wir von hier fort sind. Wir warten jetzt noch auf Dumbledore und du trinkst jetzt ersteinmal ein Butterbier" sagte Mrs. Weasley ruhig aber bestimmt. Sie drückte Hermine mit sanfter Gewalt von Harry weg auf einen Stuhl und gab ihr einen dampfenden Krug in die Hand.

"Na gut", lenkte Hermine ein, nippte an ihrem Butterbier und ließ Ron, Ginny und Harry neben sie setzen.

Mrs. Weasley beschwor mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes noch drei Butterbier herauf, die sie den anderen überreichte. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Nach einer unbeschreiblich langen Weile hörte Hermine ein nun schon vertrautes Plopp! von einer Person die in die Küche apparierte.

"Dumbledore, na endlich", rief Mrs. Weasley "Diese drückende Atmosphäre hätte ich keine Sekunde länger ausgehalten!"

"Schon gut, Molly. Der Minister wollte mich nicht gehen lassen." Dumbledore schaute an die Decke. Er sah müde und etwas mitgenommen aus.

"Hallo ihr vier!", sagte Dumbledore mit seiner warmen Stimme. "Ich bin gekommen um euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Wie ich sehe bist du Hermine wohlauf und wir können wie geplant vorgehen:" Bei diesen Worten schluckte Hermine. Sollte sie etwa nicht wohlauf sein? Doch entgegen ihrer Ungewissheit verhielt sie sich ruhig.

"Die anderen werden dir alles später erklären. Doch nun zum Organisatorischen. Alle Schüler werden dieses Jahr nicht mit dem HogwartsExpress zur Schule kommen."

"Ja aber wieso denn?" rief Hermine entsetzt, doch sie schien die einzige im Raum zu sein, die von dieser Nachricht überrascht war. Harry flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Warte doch mal ab, Hermine". Die erneute Wärme, die in ihrem Bauch aufkam, beruhigte sie zunehmend. Dumbledore begann wieder zu sprechen:

"Das ist diesmal von Nöten, da Voldemort und seine Anhänger voraussichtlich Attentate bei großen Ansammlungen von Muggelgeborenen planen. In Hogwarts gehen mehr als genug in die Schule und jeder weiß wann der Zug abfährt und welche Route er nimmt. Die Gefahr ist einfach zu groß, dass euch etwas zustößt."

Hermine krallte sich bei diesen Worten in ihre Jeans und lauschte angestrengt.

"Somit werden wir die Schüler aufteilen und sie auf anderem Wege nach Hogwarts bringen. Wir wollten erst über Portschlüssel oder Flohpulver verfahren, doch bei beiden kann man abgefangen werden. Durch diese Methoden wäre es sogar noch einfacher die Muggelgeborenen einzeln zu erwischen." Dumbledore schaute betreten zu Boden und begann hin und her durch die Küche zu laufen. "Ich bin schon froh, dass bis jetzt noch keinem etwas passiert ist." Er schaute Hermine in die Augen und kratzte sich an seinem langen silbernen Bart. "Wir werden auf zwei Schiffe, die unterschiedliche Routen fahren, ausweichen. Gryffindor und Slytherin werden von Porthsmouth fahren, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw von Dover.Ihr werdet alle auf Muggelwege zu den Häfen gelangen, sei es mit Bus, Bahn, oder Auto, und ihr seid immer in Begleitung eines vollausgebildeten Zauberers bis ihr an Bord geht. Keiner wird wissen, wie ihr nach Hogwarts kommt, denn ich bin der Geheimniswahrer dieser Information und so muss ich jedem Schüler persönlich davon mitteilen. Deswegen sehe ich etwas müde aus, ich hoffe ihr stört euch nicht daran." Er lächelte uns freudig an. Das erste Mal an diesem Tage, wie Hermine feststellte.

"Außerdem werden die Schiffe nicht wie geplant am 1.September ablegen, sondern gleich morgen Nachmittag um 15 Uhr. Da ihr ein paar Stunden nach Porthmouth fahren werdet, muss ich euch leider sagen, dass ihr schon heute Nacht aufbrechen müsst. Doch leider haben wir keine andere Möglichkeit." Er machte eine Pause und schaute in die Runde. "Natürlich wird kein Tag eurer Ferien verloren gehen, das Schuljahr wird trotzdem erst zu der geplanten Zeit beginnen. Diejenigen von euch, die noch keine neuen Schulbücher gekauft haben, lassen sie sich von ihren Eltern nachschicken." er lächelte wieder und die Funken in seinen Augen schienen zu tanzen. "Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

"Ja..äääh..Professor Dumbledore?, sagte Hermine verlegen. "Ich muss meinen Eltern noch Bescheid sagen. Sie wissen ja gar nicht, dass ich weg bin. Darf ich ihnen einen Brief schreiben, oder wird er dann abgefangen?"

"Schön, dass du mitdenkst Hermine", schmunzelte Professor Dumbledore, "aber deine Eltern wissen bereits Bescheid, ich habe mit ihnen gesprochen. Wenn du ihnen schreiben willst, dann warte bitte damit bis du auf dem Schiff bist. Ich muss jetzt auch schon wieder weiter. Wir werden uns in drei Tagen bei unserem Festessen wiedersehen. Molly, wie gedenkst du nach Porthsmouth zu kommen?"

Mrs. Weasley, welche sich die ganze Zeit an ihrem Rock festhielt, antwortete mit leiser Stimme: "Arthur wird ein Auto aus dem Ministerium holen. Er muss schon auf dem Weg sein."

"Ja dann ist ja alles geklärt. Kopf hoch Molly, niemand ist in unmittelbarer Gefahr." Er lächelte ein letztes Mal bevor er mit einem "Bis Bald" und dem typischen Plopp! verschwand.

Keiner in diesem Raum schien überrascht über die plötzliche Ankunft des Schulleiters und diesem neuen Stand der Dinge. Hermine ist natürlich ausgenommen. Für sie war das alles doch sehr unerwartet und schnell gekommen, so dass sie ersteinmal den Knoten in ihrem Kopf versuchte zu lösen.

"Hermine, Liebes, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Mrs.Weasley besorgt.

"Ja.., es ging nur alles so schnell Schlag auf Schlag. Ich bin etwas überrumpelt.", sagte Hermine und fasste sich um ihren Bauch.

"Das ist nur verständlich.", erwiderte Mrs.Weasley."Du kannst dich jetzt während der Autofahrt etwas entspannen. Ich bitte euch drei, sie nickte zu Harry, Ron und Ginny., dass ihr eure Koffer aus den Zimmern holt, sie leise in die Eingangshalle bringt und dort wartet. Hermine, du trinkst noch aus und gehst dann mit mir auch hoch zu den anderen." Ihre Stimme war jetzt etwas fester als vorhin, wo noch Dumbledore in der Küche stand.

Die Drei verließen die Küche und auch Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen. Sie trank ihr Butterbier und ging dann mit Mrs. Weasley hoch in die Eingangshalle, wo schon Harry und die zwei Weasleys schweigend warteten. Wieder entstand eine ungewöhnlich gedrückte Stille, doch Hermine wusste, dass selbst wenn sie etwas zu reden hätten, ihre Worte wegen Blacks Mutter nicht aussprechen durften. Hermine miet sorgfältig die Blicke von Harry, der schon die ganze Zeit versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, öfffnete sich die Haustür und Mr. Weasley steckte seinen Kopf herein. "Hallo Hermine, schön das du da bist. Ihr könnt jetzt kommen, das Auto steht bereit."

Hermine schlenderte durch den Vorgarten zu einem alten Ford und schaute gen Himmel. Es war schon etwas hell, doch es sind Wolken aufgezogen, die verdächtig nach Regen aussahen.

Etwas lustlos übergab sie Ron ihren Koffer, der ihn im Auto verstaute und setzte sich ans Fenster.

Als dann auch als letzte Ginny in dem vergrößerten Auto Platz nahm und Mr. Weasley das Gefährt in Bewegung brachte, schloss Hermine die Augen und lauschte den Regentropfen, die ganz leise an das Fenster prasselten.


	3. Kapitel3

Kapitel 3

Die Fahrt verlief angenehmer als Hermine erwartet hatte. Die Gesellschaft im Auto taute nach und nach auf, so dass die Gespräche entspannt in die Gänge kamen. Hermine, die noch immer sehr müde war, klingte sich hier und da in das Gespräch ein, doch sie war froh, dass keiner näher auf sie einging. Schlafen konnte sie trotz allem nicht.

Leider hatten sie das Pech in einen kilometerlangen Stau zu geraten. Dies erschwerte die Reise natürlich erheblich und Hermine hatte irgendwann aufgehört, die Stunden zu zählen.

So kam es, dass sie Sonne schon nahezu gerade am Himmel auf die Erde scheinte, als sie nach einer Ewigkeit den Hafen von Porthsmouth erreichten. Hermine nahm dankend die Hand von Harry an, die er ihr anbot, um aus dem Auto steigen zu können und drehte sich in Richtung Küste.

Der Blick, der sich ihr bot, war atemberaubend. Ein Schiff, so groß wie sie es nur aus Titanic her kannte, schwamm in den Küstengewässern von Porthsmouth. Es war mit einer scheinend hellen Farbe gestrichen und mit einer goldenen Relingkette umrandet. Am Bug des herrlichen Schiffes hing eine menschengroße weißgoldene Figur, die eine hübsche Hexe mit Engelsflügeln und einem Zauberstab in der Hand darstellte. Hermine war überwältigt von so viel Glanz und Schönheit.

"Ist es nicht einzigartig?" hauchte sie und öffnete ihren Mund nocheinmal, aber ihr fielen keine passende Worte ein, die diese Herrlichkeit beschreiben könnten.

"Ja, es ist als ob es von innen heraus leuchten würde!", schloss Ginny und boxte ihren Bruder in den Arm."Jetzt schau es doch mal genau an!"

"Ja, schon gut. Können wir uns jetzt mal etwas beeilen? Ich möchte heute noch an Bord. Das heißt, wenn ihr euch mal für einen Augenblick vom Schiff abwenden würdet und uns helft?, sagte Ron augenrollend und drückte jedem seinen Koffer in die Hand.

Als sie sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam in Richtung Schiff. Hier und da sahen sie ein paar vertraute Gryffindor, die entweder das Schiff betrachteten oder sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten. Wie Hermine feststellte, sah keiner der ihr bekannt war verängstigt oder nervös aus. Diese Erkenntnis beruhigte sie zutiefst.

"Schaut mal, ich glaube dort müsst ihr euer Gepäck aufgeben."sagte Mrs. Weasley und zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine recht mürrisch aussehende Hexe, die unter einer "Gepäck"-Leuchtschrift stand. Hermine nahm an, dass diese mit einem Zauberstab gezeichnet wurde.

Die vier gaben ihr die Koffer, die sie mit einem Zauber belegte und somit verschwinden ließ.

"Die sind jetzt in euren Kabinen. Nächster!"

Hermine entdeckte keine 20Meter weiter eine lange silberfarbene Treppe, die in einem Steg mündete und geradewegs zu dem Schiffseingang der Passagiere führte.

"Dort müsst ihr hoch! Beeilt euch! Wir sind doch etwas spät dran." Es sprach Mr.Weasley."Ich glaube es ist Zeit um Abschied zu nehmen." Er breitete die Arme aus und umarmte seine Tochter.

Auch Mrs.Weasley drückte kurz Harry und ihre Kinder, doch bei Hermine hielt sie inne.

"Hermine,", flüsterte sie, "ich möchte das du gut auf dich aufpasst und keinem vertraust außer dir selbst! Es ist sehr wichtig, denk immer daran!" Mit diesen Worten ging sie mit ihrem Gatten zurück zu ihrem Auto und ließ Hermine einfach stehen.

Was war denn das? Noch mehr Ungewissheit? Langsam fragte sie sich, ob sie je eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen bekäme.

"Kommst du jetzt endlich? Wir fahren sonst noch ohne dich!" rief Ron mit leicht gereizter Stimme.

Als sie sich umdrehte, fiel ihr Blick auf Harry. Er schaute ziellos in der Gegend umher. Er hatte seit ihrer Ankunft noch kein Wort gesprochen.

"Harry?", sagte Hermine und hielt ihn zurück als er den anderen, die schon auf der Treppe waren, folgen wollte.

"Was gibts?", fragte er und sah sie mit seinem wunderschönen Lächeln an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Du bist irgendwie so ungewohnt still."

Harry machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung."Aber ja doch, Hermine. Ich glaube das du heute eher diejenige bist, wo so wenig spricht." Er nahm ihre Hand."Komm jetzt. Wir sind sowieso schon viel zu spät."

Und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe empor.

Der Raum, den sie betraten, war nicht weniger prächtig. Er war nicht besonders groß, aber die Decke schien unendlich hochzugehen, bis sie in einer glitzernden Kuppel endete. Der Boden des Raumes war in einem glänzenden Schwarz gehalten und es waren schön gestickte Teppiche ausgelegt, so dass man den Boden gar nicht erst betreten musste. Zu Hermines Linken gab es eine kleine Rezeption, an der jedoch keiner stand und prächtige Flügeltüren, die ebenfalls je nach Licht in den unterschiedlichen Farben glitzerten. Zu ihrer Rechten sah sie breite Treppen, die nach oben und unten führten. Säulen aus Marmor hielten das erste Stockwerk. Hermine konnte durch die fehlende Decke alle 4 Stockwerke sehen. Am Ende des Raumes war ein gläserner Lift angebracht, den man bis ins letzte Stockwerk verfolgen konnte.

Nur leider war es ziemlich eng, da alle Gryffindor und Slytherin in dem Raum standen und versuchten sich nicht auf die Füsse zu treten.

"Alle Gryffindor zu mir!", rief Professor McGonagall, die gerade den Raum durch eine der Flügeltüren betreten hatten. Die Vier reihten sich bei den anderen ein und musterten gespannt die Professorin, die gerade ein langes Stück Pergament aus ihrem Umhang holte.

"Ich werde sie nun alle einzeln vorlesen und abhaken. Wenn ich ihren Namen sage, holen sie sich ihren Schlüssel für ihre Kabine ab, die sie dann unverzüglich aufsuchen. Alles weitere wird bei dem Abendessen besprochen, welches sie um 7Uhr im Hauptrestaurant einehmen werden.Wie sie wissen, befinden sie sich auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff, also kleiden sie sich dementsprechend. Das Restaurant liegt hinter dieser Tür." Sie zeigte auf die Flügeltür, aus der sie gerade getreten war."Finnigan, Seamus!"

Seamus trat vor und nahm einen kleinen silbernen Schlüssel entgegen.

Hermine entdeckte in den Augenwinkeln, dass Snape den Raum betreten hatte und dieselbe Ansprache für die Slytherin hielt.

"Mist, dass die auch da sind." sagte Ron, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Granger, Hermine!"

Auch sie holte sich ihren Schlüssel ab. Es war nur eine kleine Nummer eingraviert.

"135? Das ist gut, dann bin ich neben dir!" sagte Harry und hielt seinen Schlüssel unter Hermines Augen. Bei ihm war die Nummer 136 zu sehen.

"Na toll, und was ist mit mir? Ich hab Nummer 218!" rief Ron empört.

"Das macht doch nichts, Ron.", sagte Hermine. "Wir werden auf so einem prachtvollem Schiff sicher nicht unsere Zeit in den Kabinen verbringen."

Ron schien nicht wirklich überzeugt, lenkte aber ein: "Na gut, wir sehen uns dann beim Essen." Er nahm, mit einem Schiffsplan in der Hand die Treppe, die nach unten führte, während Harry und Hermine mit einen paar Drittklässlern im Lift in den ersten Stock fuhren.

" Haben die bei der Kabinenvergabe an das Zufallsprinzip gedacht?" fragte Harry ärgerlich, als auch noch Malfoy und einem Slytherin, den Hermine nicht kannte, den Lift betraten. Er schien die beiden nicht bemerkt zu haben, so dass sie ohne ein böses Wort zu hören aus dem Lift austraten und sich auf die Suche nach ihren Kabinen machen konnten. Erst als Hermine versuchte ihre aufzschließen, wurde ihr bewusst, dass leider kein Schlüsselloch vorhanden war, welches sie hätte gebrauchen können. Fragend blickte sie Harry an, der auch nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte.

"Hey Potty, sind wir jetzt schon dabei Schlammblüter durchzuficken?" Malfoy,das Wiederlichste, das Hermine je gesehen hatte, stand zwei Kabinen weiter.

"Halt's Maul, Malfoy, wenigstens bekomm ich eine ab, im Gegensatz zu dir!", rief Harry und stellte sich schützend vor seine Freundin.

"Davon träumst du wohl! Bevor ich meinen Schwanz in Scheiße stecke, ficke ich lieber niemand!" Malfoy machte eine herablassende Geste.

"Das nimmst du zurück!", schrie Harry und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

"Nein, Harry, lass gut sein.", sagte Hermine leise und griff ihren Freund am Arm. "der ist es doch nicht wert."

Malfoy zeigte ihnen lachend den Mittelfinger und betrat seine Kabine.

"Irgendwann bring ich ihn um. Das schwör ich dir! Irgendwann! Oder ich schneid ihm seine....."

"Stop Harry. Lass dich von ihm nicht immer provozieren. Wir sollten eher rausfinden wie wir hier reinkommen." Hermine wand sich von ihm ab, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie sehr sie doch durch seine Worte verletzt worden war. Wie sie ihn doch hasste! Sie blickte zur Tür. Da stand in goldenen Lettern: "Nennen sie ihren Namen".

"Oh !", wunderte sich Hermine. Sie hatte durch Malfoy diese Veränderung wohl nicht bemerkt.

"Hermine Granger"

Ein winziges schwarzes Tablett fuhr aus der Tür. Darüber stand, jetzt in silbernen Lettern,: "Legen sie hierauf ihren Schlüssel"

Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und sofort schmolz der Schlüssel, so dass es sich nun um ein silbernes Tablett handelte. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien eine weiße Karte darauf. Hermine öffnete sie und las mit Harrys Kopf auf ihrer Schulter die Inschrift: "Ihr Passwort lautet Federvieh"

"So ein Theater wegen drei Tagen!", ärgerte sich Hermine und die Karte verschwand. Als sie sich wieder zur Tür wendete, fand sie so vor wie Anfang., ohne Lettern und Tablett. Stattdessen fragte die Tür: "Passwort?"

"Federvieh!", antwortete Hermine und die Tür öffnete sich.

Beide traten sie sie in die Kabine. Sie war so groß wie ein Hotelzimmer, mit einem breiten Bett, einem Schrank, einen Sekretär und eine Kommode, wo Hermine Blumen und eine Flasche Wasser mit Gläsern vorfand. Ihr koffer lugte unter dem Bett hervor. Sie entdeckte gegenüber der rechten Bettseite eine Tür, die vermutlich in ein Badezimmer führte. Alles war in dunklem Mahagoniholz gehalten.

"Wow, echt nett hier.", sagte Harry und wollte schon hinaus in seine Kabine, als Hermine ihn am Arm packte.

"Nichts da, du erzählst mir jetzt was hier eigentlich vorgeht und warum mich alle wie Porzellan in Watte packen." Hermine drückte ihren Freund auf das Bett, setzte sich gegenüber und schaute ihm in seine dunkelgrünen Augen.


	4. Kapitel4

Kapitel 4

"Okay.", sagte Harry, schenkte etwas Wasser in die Gläser und sah sie fragend an. "Was willst du wissen?"

Hermine nahm ein Glas entgegen und starrte an die Decke."Hmm, erzähl mir erstmal, was da eigentlich mit Mrs. Figg vorgefallen ist."

"Oh, na ja, da bin ich auch nicht top informiert, ich weiß nur, dass Mrs. Figg höchstwarscheinlich von Todessern gekidnappt wurde." Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund. "Und man weiß noch nichts genaueres?"

"Nein, sie suchen noch. Kurz nachdem der Orden davon erfahren hatte, bin ich auch schon von Lupin geholt worden. Dumbledore geht davon aus, dass sie entführt wurde, um leichter zu mir zu gelangen. Dabei wäre sie mir keine große Hilfe gewesen, wenn Voldemort mich angegriffen hätte. Sie ist doch ein Squib!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "das hat doch keine Logik!?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und was ist eigentlich mit mir?", fragte sie. "Professor McGonagall hat mir verboten aus dem Haus zu gehen, ohne auch nur ein Wort der Erklärung! Dann hab ich euren Brief gelesen, ich soll die 'Nerven behalten', toll, was würdest du denn davon halten, wenn man dich im Nirvana stehen lässt! Ich hasse es, wenn ich nichts kontrollieren kann und ich anderen blind vertrauen muss und das weißt du! Ihr hättet mir wenigstens sagen können um was es geht!!", schrie Hermine ihn an und beobachtete ihn provozierend. "Nun sag schon!"

"Jetzt beruhig dich mal Hermine", sagte Harry beschwichtigend. "selbst wenn ich wöllte hätte ich dir nicht sagen dürfen. Professor McGonagall hielt es für besser, dich nicht verrückt zu machen."

"Jetzt sag mir was LOS ist!" keifte Hermine, jetzt schon fast kochend vor Wut.

" Hör zu, Hermine.", begann Harry schnell."Dumbledore hat, wie auch Voldemort, überall seine Spitzel. Wie du vielleicht gehört hast, sind schon immer mehr Muggelgeborene und Muggel spurlos verschwunden. Jedenfalls hat Dumbledore durch eine sehr sichere Quelle erfahren, dass er dich angreifen oder töten will, damit du mir nicht mehr helfen kannst und er leichter an mich rankommt." Harry machte eine Pause und schaute zu Hermine, die aussah, als wäre ihr schlecht.

"Oh Gott...", würgte sie und fasste sich um ihren Bauch. "Aber wie soll er leichter an dich rankommen, ohne mich, meine ich jetzt. Ich bin doch bloß eine Hexe in Ausbildung. Voldemort könnte mich mit einem Wink töten. Und was nützen mir da ein paar verschlossene Fenster! Wieso hat ihr mich nicht gleich geholt? Wieso habt ihr mich warten lassen? Irgendein Todesser hätte jeden Moment um die Ecke brausen und mich kalt machen können!", schluchzte Hermine. Sie fühlte, wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Harry setzte sich zu ihr und legte den Arm um sie.

"Wieso, Harry, wieso?"fragte sie, nun jetzt richtig heulend.

"Hermine meine Liebe,", sagte Harry und drückte sie an sich. "Wir hätten dich doch nie den Todessern überlassen, hörst du? Aber wir konnten es nicht tun, denn du wurdest beschattet, Hermine. Schon die ganzen Ferien lang."

"Häää?", rief sie entsetzt.

"Ja, aber nicht von einem Todesser, sondern von einem Spitzel, der dich und deine Lebensgewohnheiten erforschen sollte. Als wir das erfahren haben, wolten wir dich sofort holen gehen. Du weißt gar nicht was Ron und ich für einen Aufstand gemacht haben!" sagte er lächelnd und streichelte ihren Kopf. "Allerdings dachte Dumbledore, dass man dich abfangen würde, wenn ihr mit Flohpulver oder Portschlüssel reist. Wir mussten also warten, bis man den Spitzel gefunden und ausgeschalten hatte, damit du unversehrt zu uns kommst. Er hatte Merlin sei Dank nicht die Anweisung, dich anzugreifen oder ähnliches. Er solte nur seinen Herrn über deine Aktivitäten informieren. Als wir dann endlich das Okay von dem Kopfgeldjäger bekamen, ist Professor McGonagall sofort los, um dich abzuholen."

"Dumbledore beschäftigt Kopfgeldjäger?", fragte Hermine schniefend.

"Ich glaube schon. Der Typ, der uns informiert hatte, sah gefährlich danach aus." Harry griff nach ihrem Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. "Du weißt gar nicht, was für Sorgen wir uns um dich gemacht hatten. Wir warteten den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht auf dich. Das war wirklich scheiße, ich hoffe echt, dass ich nie wieder solange um dich Angst haben muss. " Er schaute ihr tief in die tränenden Augen.

Hermine drehte sich schnell weg. Sie wollte jetzt von nichts abgelenkt werden. Trotzdem war sie froh, dass Harry ihr das alles erzählt hatte. Jetzt hatte sie Klarheit. Sie gestand es sich zwar nicht gern ein, aber sie hatte das Gefühl mit Harry besser über ihre Probleme sprechen zu können als mit Ron. Hermine fühlte sich bei ihm in einer seltsamen Weiße besser. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg. Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen:

"Ohhhhhhh, Harry! Ich bin so eine ungehobelte respektlose Kuh! Wie konnte ich das vergessen?! Und ich heul dich hier voll und du sagst nicht mal etwas. Un du bist so tapfer und schluckst das alles runter und keiner ist da der dir zuhört! Oh Harry! Und ich komm her und schütte dich mit meinen Problemen zu und dabei hast du es doch noch viel schwerer! Wer hat seinen Paten verloren, ich oder du?Und wer flennt dich beim kleinsten Zipperlein voll? " Hermine schrie und lief aufgeregt, mit verheultem Gesicht, im Zimmer auf und ab, bevor sie vor Harry stehen blieb.

"Harry, es tut mir leid"

Harry war von diesem plötzlichen Sinneswandel kurzzeitig verdutzt und verschränkte dann die Arme. "Ich wollte es eigentlich vergessen.", sagte er und mied ihren Blick.

Was solte sie darauf sagen? Sie könnte sich für ihre Respektlosigeit erschießen und fand es sehr edel von Harry, wie diskret er trotz des Verlust seines Paten mit ihnen umging. Sie zog ihn vom Bett und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Ich verspreche dir ich werde nicht mehr davon anfangen. Ich finde es toll, wie du versuchst so normal wie möglich mit uns umzugehen. Wenn du darüber reden möchtest, bin ich für dich da, so wie du für mich immer da bist."Hermine wollte schon wieder anfangen zu weinen, doch sie zwang sich zur Beruhigung.

"Danke Hermine", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und löste sich. "Ich lass dich dann mal besser allein.Aber wir sehen uns doch beim Abendessen, nicht wahr?"Harry lächelte sie an. Wie konnte er jetzt lachen?

"Okay.", sagte Hermine und sah ihn aus der Tür herausschlüpfen.

Hermine schaute sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Jetzt wo sie allein war, kam ihr alles merkwürdig still und einsam vor. Sie stellte sich an ihr Fenster, öffnete es und beobachtete die Wellen die sich am Schiff brachen. Fahrtwind bließ ihr in das Gesicht. Hermine dachte über das Geschehene nach. Voldemort war jetzt also auch hinter ihr her. Merkwürdigerweiße hatte sie nicht so viel Angst wie erwartet. Im Gegenteil, sie überlegte sachlich, wie sie sich am besten in den Ferien von ihm schützen könte. In Hogwarts bestand für sie keine Gefahr. Aber was hatte es gebracht, dass sie alle Fenster verschließen musste? Sie fand keine Antwort darauf.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war halb fünf. Sie schloss das Fenster wieder und suchte sich aus ihrem Koffer ihren Kulturbeutel, um sich in baden zu können. Das Badezimmer war klein, aber genauso prächtig und glitzernd wie der Rest des Schiffes. Als Hermine das Badewasser aus den goldenen Wasserhähnen plätschern hörte, fühlte sie sich gleich viel entspannter. Welch schöner Klang das Wasser doch an sich hatte.....

Hermine schreckte hoch. Sie war tatsächlich in der Badewanne eingeschlafen! Sie fasste sich an ihren Kopf und spürte LockhardtslustigeLockenwickler, die sie zuvor in die Haare gedreht hatte. Einen Moment schmunzelte Hermine bei dem Gedanken, wie lächerlich sie doch aussehen musste. Schnell sprang sie aus der Wanne und schaffte es, für ihre Verhältnisse ein Rekord,

sich innerhalb zwanzig Minuten komplett fertig zu machen. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. Noch genug Zeit um entspannt hinunter zu laufen. Sie rückte ein letztes Mal den Ausschnit ihres traumhaft schwarzen Kleides vor dem Spiegel zurecht, welcher darauf ein "zuchersüß" antwortete, und hüpfte gutgelaunt aus ihrem Zimmer.


	5. Kapitel5

Kapitel 5

Hermine lief die Treppe hinunter in die hübsche Eingangshalle, als sie von einer bekannten Stimme zurückgerufen wurde.

"Hey Hermine, warte auf mich!". Es war Ginny, die in ihr Blickfeld kam. Sie trug eine fliederfarbene Bluse und einen schwarzen Rock, der ihr bis über das Knie reichte.

"Hallo Ginny, du siehst toll aus.", sagte Hermine und ging mit ihr auf die Flügeltüren zu.

"Du aber auch. Aber dein Ausschnit sitzt ganz schön gefährlich.", grinste Ginny. "Wen willst du denn damit verführen?"  
"Niemand!" Hermine unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

Hinter der Tür verbarg sich ein breiter Flur, mit einem großen Panoramafenster auf der linken Seite, von dort aus man das wallende Meer beobachten konnte. An dessen Ende befand sich ein schwarzer Vorhang.

"Da müssen wir durch?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.

"Ich denke schon." Ginny hob den Vorhang zur Seite und ließ sie hindurchschlüpfen.

Die Mädchen befanden sich nun auf einer Galerie, die den riesigen runden Saal säumte. Ihnen gegenüber endete diese und zwei Treppen führte in das eigentiche Restaurant. Der Holzboden ging in vier breiten Stufen, wie in einer Arena, immer tiefer. Die runden Tische waren auf den Stufen und dem unteren Bereich verteilt. Die Möbel waren schwarz, welche gut zu der bordeauxroten Wand harmonierten. Kleine Lampen auf den Tischchen hüllten den Saal in ein gedämpft goldenes Licht.

" Nicht das ich etwas anderes erwartet hätte, aber dieses Restaurant ist auch ohne das ganze Glitzerzeug sehr gut gelungen.", schloss Ginny und Hermine nickte.

"Guten Abend. Dürfte ich ihre Namen erfahren?" Hermine erschrak ein wenig, als ein vornehm aussehender Portier sie von der Seite ansprach.

"Ähm, Hermine Granger und Ginny Weasley!", sagte sie hastig. Der Portier schaute auf eine lange Liste. "Hermine Granger, sie haben Tisch 27 mit Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley, sie teilen sich Tisch 14 mit Colin Creevey und Neville Longbottom.", sagte er mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln. Er wand sich von ihnen ab und ging nun auf Lavender und Parvati zu, die gerade die Galerie betreten hatten.

"Na toll.", murmelte Ginny und folgte Hermine die Treppe hinunter.

Viele waren schon anwesend, als die beiden sich in dem Saal umschauten. Doch diesmal war es eine ganz andere Atmosphäre als sonst in der großen Halle herrschte. Jeder, den Hermine sah, hatte versucht das Beste aus seinem Aussehen zu machen. Die Jungen trugen Anzüge und die Mädchen hatten sich in enge Kleider gezwängt. Sogar Crabbe und Goyle versuchten möglichst geplegt in ihren Anzügen auszusehen, auch wenn Hermine sie mit ihren klebenden Haaren jetzt noch wiederlicher fand. Man sprach besonders gedämpft außer-

"Hermine, hier sind wir. Hier oben!" Ron war von einem der Tische auf der vorletzten Stufe aufgesprungen und fuchtelte wild mit den Händen. Hermine, die diesen Auftritt besonders peinlich fand, verabschiedete sich schnell von Ginny und ging auf Ron zu. Erst als sich die meisten im Raum wieder ihren Tischpartnern zuwendeten hauchte sie ein "Schrei doch nicht so!" in Rons Richtung.

Harry saß schon am Tisch und winkte ihr freudig zu. "Hermine du siehst klasse aus.", sagte er.

" Danke, ihr aber auch. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Anzüge besitzt.", flüsterte sie und setzte sich zu ihnen.

"Ich auch nicht.", sagte Ron."Könnten die vielleicht ihre Augen wieder einsetzen?"

Hermine sah ihn fragend an und drehte sich um. Die meisten Jungs musterten sie interessiert und erst als sie Hermines Blick bemerkten, wendeten sie sich schnell von ihr ab. Es war ihr nicht bewusst, dass sie so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam. "Liegt das an meinem Ausschnitt?", flüsterte sie den Jungs an ihrem Tisch zu.

" Wohl eher an deiner allgemeinen positiven Erscheinung, Hermine. Die haben wohl auch gemerkt, wie gut du heute Abend ausschaust!", schmeichelte ihr Harry. Gleichzeitig freute sie sich, gut genug auszusehen, so dass sich die Jungs nach ihr umdrehten.

"Schleimer!", sagte Ron und kassierte dafür einen unauffälligen Tritt von Harry.

Als sich Hermine erneut umschaute, fiel ihr auf, dass es keine Bedienungen gab, die man hätte rufen können. Auch keine Karten lagen auf den Tischen, wie sie es vom Weihnachtsball kannte.

Die beiden Lehrer saßen an einem Tisch ganz in der Mitte an der tiefsten Stelle des Raumes und unterhielten sich. Snape hatte wohl versucht gut auszusehen, in dem er seine Haare mit Gel überschüttete, so dass sein ohnehin fettiges Haar jetzt in zwei klebrigen Bündeln hinunter hing. Angeekelt drehte sie sich wieder zu ihren Freunden. "Wie sollen wir denn das Essen bestellen?", fragte Hermine."Haben sie schon was gesagt?". Sie nickte zu den Lehrern.

"Nein, keine Ahnung, vielleicht müssen wir danach rufen?", sagte Ron und rief: " Kürbissaft!"

"Nein! Bitte Ron, schrei doch nicht so!" sagte Hermine verzweifelt. Doch keiner schien es bemerkt zu haben. "Kannst du dich nicht einmal benehmen?", blaffte sie ihn an.

Ron, der gerade etwas entgegnen wollte, wurde von Harry unterbrochen: "Hey, hört auf, McGonagall will was sagen." Peinlich berührt verstummten die beiden und sahen die Lehrerin an, die sich erhob.

"Guten Abend, Schüler von Hogwarts! Ich werde hier keine Ansprache zu dem Thema Schulanfang halten, sondern sie nur kurz über den Aufenthalt hier informieren.

Als erstes möchten ich sie alle darauf hinweißen,dass sie sich als Gäste auf diesem Schiff befinden und ich von ihnen erwarten kann, sich dementsprechend zu verhalten. Die hier anwesenden Vertrauensschüler und natürlich auch Professor Snape und ich haben das Recht ihnen schon auf der Fahrt Hauspunkte abzuziehen."

Ein allgemeines Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen.

"Außerdem werden wir nur heute Abend und am letzten Morgen gemeinsam essen. Ansonsten können sie nach belieben dieses oder ein anderes Restaurant des Schiffes, zur welchen Zeit auch immer, aufsuchen. Alle Einrichtungen können von ihnen genutzt werden. An Deck, und sonst natürlich auch, hat sich jeder so zu verhalten, dass keiner verletzt wird oder in Gefahr gerät. Am letzten Tag werden wir um 11Uhr anlegen und dann mit den Schulkutschen in das Schloss gebracht. Wie ich eben erfahren habe, können diejenigen, die noch kein Schulmaterial haben, sich ihre Bücher in den Boutiquen des Schiffes kaufen." Sie machte eine Pause." Nun wünsche ich aber einen guten Appetit." In allgemeinem höflichen Beifall setzte sie sich wieder und kurz darauf erschienen strahlend weiße Karten auf den Tischen.

"Na also.", sagte Ron und griff nach der seinen.

"Mrs. Granger ich möchte sie unter vier Augen sprechen. Jetzt." Professor McGonagall war hinter sie getreten. Hermine, die sich fragte, was denn wieder passiert sei, stand schnell auf und folgte ihrer Lehrerin zu der Treppe, wo sie stehen blieb. Sie sah in den Augenwinkeln, dass Harry und Ron sie beobachteten.

"Mrs. Granger, ich muss ihnen etwas sehr bedauerliches mitteilen. Bitte verzeihen sie, dass ich es jetzt sage, aber ich möchte es nicht aufschieben.", sagte Professor McGonagall leise. Aus der Nähe betrachtet sah die ansonsten so strenge und aufrichtige Lehrerin müde und traurig aus. Hermine missfiel dieser Anblick sehr. "Ist gut.", sagte sie erwartungsvoll.

"Ihre Mutter,", begann sie. "Sie hatten ihre Mutter, MrsGranger. Die Todesser."

Hermine versuchte zu atmen, aber ihre Lungen waren wie zugeschnürt. Sie hustete ein paar Mal.

"Sie haben sie nach ihnen ausgefragt. Welche Freunde sie haben, ihre Leistungen in der Schule etc, und haben sie, Merlin sei Dank, unversehrt zurückgelassen." Sie sah Hermine betroffen an. Tränen liefen Hermines Wangen hinunter, die versuchte sich an dem Geländer der Treppe zu stützen. "Wieso? Was ist jetzt mit ihr?", weinte Hermine und wischte sich die Augen.

"Wir wissen nicht, warum er hinter ihnen her ist, Mrs. Granger, aber ihre Mutter ist in Behandlung. Sie wird keinen Schaden davon tragen." Sie legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter.

"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, wir werden sie und ihre Eltern schützen. Es ist nur wichtig, dass sie dieses Schuljahr das Schlössgelände nicht verlassen. Bleiben sie nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit im Gemeinschaftsraum, haben sie verstanden? Ihre Eltern werden in ein Schutzprogramm aufgenommen, welches sie 24 Stunden am Tag überwacht. Sie sind nicht mehr in Gefahr."

"Ich will zu ihr!", schrie Hermine und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf sich. Aber ihr war das egal.

"Das geht nicht Mrs. Granger. Jede Entfernung des Schiffes oder später von Hogwarts wäre gefährlich für sie.", sagte Professor McGonagall und schaute zu Boden..

"Darf ich ihr wenigstens schreiben?", schrie sie noch lauter und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

"Ja, aber erst wenn sie in Hogwarts sind. Die Briefe würden die Todesser zu ihnen führen."

Das war zu viel für Hermine. Nicht einmal schreiben durfte sie? Das Einzige was ihr blieb war die erneute Angst? "Nein..." wisperte sie und fing an zu rennen. Dass sie Professor McGonagall fast von den Füßen riss, war ihr ebenso egal als dass die komplette Schülerschaft sie bei ihrer Flucht beobachtete. Sie rannte durch die Tür, die ihr am nächsten war und ließ nun ihre Tränen hemmungslos laufen. Sie ging durch ein paar Gänge, als sie dann endlich durch eine Tür ins Freie stolperte. Der Wind bließ ihr durch ihr Haar und ließ ihre Locken tanzen. Hermine stellte sich an die Reling und überlegte sich, wie es wäre jetzt einfach zu springen. Sie beugte sich weit über die Reling. Ja, die Todesser bekämen sie sowieso und durch ihren Tod wären zumindest ihre Eltern außer Gefahr.

Sie müsste einfach nur loslassen. Nur loslassen...

Doch sie besann sich. Wenn sie Tod wäre, würde weiterhin Voldemort sein Unwesen treiben. Doch wenn er sie zu fassen bekommt, könnte sie ihm zumindest einmal in den Arsch treten. In ihrem Bauch begann es zu brennen. Sie spürte Hass, puren Hass. Aber dann kam wieder die schrecklich betäubende Angst. Was wollte er von ihr? Sie hatte doch gar nichts was er haben möchte!

Das schwarze Wasser unter ihr kräuselte sich.

Sie drehte sich hastig um. Vielleicht wurde sie genau in diesem Moment beobachtet? Aber dies war absurd, Professor McGonagall sagte doch, hier wäre sie nicht in Gefahr. Doch trotzdem hatte sie noch immer schreckliche Angst. Sie gegen Voldemort? Hermine musste sich beherrschen nicht vor Angst das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Auf einmal hörte sie es. Die Tür, aus der sie trat, öffnete sich und eine Person betrat das Deck.

Hermine drehte sich um und starrte in das traurige Gesicht von Harry.


	6. Kapitel6

Kapitel 6

Da stand er nun. In seinem dunkelblauen Anzug. Er starrte sie an und sagte nichts. Nur seine wunderbar grünen Augen versanken in den Ihren. Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, aber sie war in gewisser Weiße dankbar, dass Harry ihr gefolgt war. Hatte sie es sich insgeheim erhofft? Er sah bezaubernd aus. Schutzlos und nervös, und doch ging wieder diese unbeschreiblich beruhigende Wärme von ihm aus, die Hermine selbst zwei Meter von ihm weg noch spüren konnte.

Er ging langsam auf sie zu. "Hermine....,", begann er vorsichtig. "Wenn du willst, dass ich wieder gehe, dann.."

"Pssst..", sagte sie und legte ihre Fingerspitzen kurz auf seinen Mund. "Sonst hören wir die Wellen gar nicht rauschen.." Hermine lächelte ihn an und ließ sich von ihm die Tränen wegwischen. Wo war ihre Angst geblieben? Sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen,dass sie vorhin noch von der Reling springen wollte und dadurch Harrys Gesicht und seine Wärme niemals wieder gesehen und gespürt hätte.

"Willst du mir erzählen, wieso du so durch den Wind bist?", fragte Harry flüsternd und legte seinen rechten Arm um ihre Taille.

Und so begann Hermine zu erzählen, was Professor McGonagall ihr mitteilte. Harry ließ sie erzählen und fragte an bestimmten Stellen noch einmal nach. Als sie geendet hatte, spürte sie schon wieder Tränen in den Augen. Wieso musste sie auch so nah am Wasser gebaut sein! Der Fahrtwind bließ ihr recht ungestüm in das Gesicht, so dass sich ihre feuchten Wimpern unbemerkt wieder trockneten. Sie sah ihm wieder in seine Augen und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange.

"Harry, ich bin so unglaublich froh, dich als meinen Freund zu haben.", sagte Hermine und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter."Vor allen Dingen in einer so schweren Zeit wie dieser."

Harry drückte sie sanft weg. Er strich mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre Locken aus ihrem Gesicht und fuhr langsam die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach. Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Welch wunderbares Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Harry kraulte ihre Haare und drückte sie langsam an ihn heran. Hermine öffnete die Augen. Sie spürte wie sich Harrys Brust in gleichmäßigen Abständen hob und senkte. Er war ihr ganz nah, sie fühlte jede einzelne Körperpartie ihres besten Freundes. Hermine hob die Hände hinter seinen Nacken und zog seine Lippen zu den ihren. Als sie sich berührten, öffnete sich ein Feuerwerk in Hermines Kopf. Ihr ganzer Körper entspannte sich und konzentrierte sich auf den Kuss, der ihr den Verstand zu rauben schien. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund und ließ Harry Zunge hineingleiten, der sanft die ihre umgarnte und neckte. Er leckte leicht an ihrer Oberlippe, bis er das Spiel mit ihren Zungen fortsetzte. Sie spürte wie Harry ihren Hintern massierte, was Hermine veranlasste sich noch näher an seinen Unterkörper zu drücken. Harry erwiederte leichten Druck, ohne ihren tiefen Kuss zu unterbrechen. Sie bemerkte ein unwiederstehliches Kribbeln in dem unterem Bereich ihres Körpers, doch dann löste sie sich von ihm. Harry, verdutzt über diese abrubte Unterbrechung, ging schnell einen Schritt zurück, als sein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten begann. Er fuhr sich nervös durch sein Haar. "Oh...Sorry, Herminchen, hab mich wohl gehen lassen...... Tut mir leid. "

Hermine legte ihre Fingerspitzen auf ihre Lippen. Dieser Kuss war bombastisch gewesen und besser als alles, was Hermine je erlebt und gesehen hatte. Doch auch sie plagte ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte ihren besten Freund geküsst und fand das auch noch gut! Natürlich hatte sie bemerkt, dass Harry sich zu einem hübschen jungen Mann entwickelte. Natürlich war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass Harry öfters versuchte mit ihr zu flirten oder sie zu berühren. Jedesmal hatte sie ihrem Kribbeln im Bauch nachgegeben, wenn er ihr wieder etwas näher kam. Doch sie war stolz auf ihr unbekümmertes Verhältnis und sie hätte nie gedacht das je etwas wie hier passieren könnte.

"Es muss dir nicht leid tun, Harry. Ich hab ja damit angefangen.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Schon, aber dazu gehören immer zwei.", antwortete er und erwiederte ihr Lächeln. Hermine war doch froh, dass er nicht sauer oder ähnliches war.

"Lass uns bitte das hier für uns behalten, ich glaube Ron wäre nicht so begeistert.", sagte sie und Harry nickte. "Er würde nie wieder ein Wort mit uns reden. Wollen wir nicht reingehen? Es ist doch sehr kalt hier draußen!" Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zurück ins Warme. Wenigstens scheute er keinen Körperkontakt, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass Harry das alles nicht so eng sah. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. "Harry, ich möchte lieber hoch in mein Zimmer und über alles ein wenig nachdenken. Nicht sauer sein okay?"

"Nätürlich Hermine. Aber lass mich dich wenigstens noch hochbringen.", fügte er in einer eher unangebrachten guten Laune hinzu. Noch bevor Hermine etwas entgegnen konnte, zog er sie mit sich. Sie lächlte in sich hinein. Sie konnte von Glück reden, so einen gelassenen und lieben Freund zu haben.

Schweigend gingen sie durch die Eingangshalle und betraten den Lift. Vor ihrer Kabine fragte abermals die Tür:"Passwort?"

"Federvieh!" , sagte sie und die Tür öffnete sich.

"Also dann, bis morgen...",begann Hermine, doch sie kam nicht weiter. Harry stand wieder ganz nah bei ihr und schaute tief in ihre Augen. Sie wollte sich wegdrehen, aber wie von einer magischen Kraft wurde sie gezwungen seinem Blick stand zu halten. Ein Gedanke fuhr ihr durch den Kopf. Er wollte doch nicht...aber sie wollte irgendwie doch auch. Hermine fasste einen Entschluss und packte ihn an seinem Kragen geradewegs in ihr Zimmer. Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes schloss sich die Tür mit einem lautem "klick". Hermine, die ihn noch immer festhielt, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn. Küsste ihn, genauso berauschend und entspannt wie das letzte Mal. Sie hatte keine Angst. Harry, der nicht im Mindesten überrascht zu sein scheint, löste sich leicht von ihr und drehte sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Er hielt mit seiner Hand ihre Haare nach hinten und begann ihr Ohrläppchen und ihren Nacken zu küssen, während er leise ein Lied summte. Ein Lied summte?

"Wherever you go, whatever you do...... I will be right here waiting for you......whatever it takes or how my heart breaks ....... I will be right here waiting for you...."

"Richard Marx", hauchte sie leise.

"Richtig", sagte Harry und öffnete mit den Fingerspitzen den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides."Du bist so wunderschön Hermine." Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er leicht die freigelegte Haut nach, bis er ihr Kleid an den Schultern hinuterzog und langsam zu Boden flattern ließ. Sie drehte sich um. Er hatte ein wunderschönes Lächeln aufgesetzt, jetzt, da sie nur in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. Harry drückte sich an sie und küsste sie erneut. Hermine, schwer um ihre klaren Gedanken kämpfend, zog ihm den Sakko von den Schultern und öfnete mit geschickten Fingern sein Hemd. Sie spürte nun eine Beule , die von Harrys Unterkörper ausging. Wurde auch Zeit, dachte sie sich. Doch gleichzeitig hatte sie doch etwas Angst vor dem Kommenden. Jetzt war es offentsichtlich. Als ob Harry ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, beendete er den Kuss und starrte sie in einer merkwürdigen Weiße verunsichert an. Hermine mochte diesen Blick nicht. Sie will nicht das er verunsichert ist.

"Wenn du nicht willst..also ...wir können jederzeit aufhören..", sagte er in einem besorgten Ton.

"Nein, nein, hör nicht auf.." Hermine, überracht von ihrem Mut, nahm seine Hand und wollte ihn auf das Bett ziehen.

"Warte..", flüsterte Harry und ließ ihre Hand los,damit er seine Hose und Schuhe schnell ausziehen und quer durch den Raum werfen konnte. Er grinste. Was für ein Grinsen! Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und zog Hermine unter sich, um wieder in einem tiefen Kuss zu verschmelzen. Hermine streichelte seinen Rücken, seine Brust und fühlte seinen wunderbar weichen Bauch. Der fast schon beflügelte Harry ließ seine Zunge zurüchgleiten, um ihren Halsansatz mit einer unbeschreiblichen Zärtlichkeit zu küssen. Er legte sich nun auf sie, damit sie auch ja alles spürte, und berührte sanft ihre kleinen festen Brüste mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Hermine ließ es geschehen. Sie ließ alles geschehen, denn sie wollte nur noch mehr. Alle Angst und Ungewissheit ihrerseits war komplett verflogen. Sie spürte wie er mit den Händen an ihren Rücken fasste und mit geübten Fingern ihren BH enthackte. Hermine drückte ihren Rücken durch. Sie wollte, dass er sie berührte und damit ihr wunderbares Kribbeln in ihren ganzen Körper noch verstärkten würde. Ihre Hände taten nichts mehr, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, sie gab sich nur Harry's wunderbar erregenden Berührungen und Küssen hin, die nie mehr aufhören durften.

Harry's Lippen verließen ihre Brust und suchten ihren Mund. Seine geschmeidigen Finger fuhren langsam in ihren Slip, fühlten einen feinen Saum und kamen immer tiefer. Er fand sich sofort zurecht, berührte auf wundersame Weiße ihre Schamlippen, lässt seinen Mittelfinger dazwischen verschwinden, ohne fest zu drücken, zart, himmlisch zart, zum Verrücktwerden zart, berührt mit der Handfläche ihren Kitzler, so dass sie durchdrehen könnte und beginnt sanft seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Sie stöhnte ein wenig und schien sich in einem Gefühl zu verlieren, welches sie noch nie gefühlt hatte. Er zog seine Finger zurück und zog schnell ihr Höschen hinunter. Sie löste sich etwas von ihm und starrte ihn an. Wie unfassbar geil er mit seinem verwuschelten Haaren und dieser riesen Beule in den Shorts aussah. Hermine überlegte nicht lange. Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und zog ihm seine Hose etwas ungeschickt hinunter. Sie sah ihn. Er war recht groß. Nie hätte sie einen Vergleich gehabt, aber irgendwie sah er aufregend aus. Während sie ihn mit offenen Mund betrachtete, ergriff Harry ihre Hand und legte sie auf seinen Schwanz. Sie nahm ein kurzes Zucken seines Körpers wahr, jedoch merkte sie, dass es ihm gefällt. Ihre Hände umfassten ihn ein wenig und begannen langsam hoch und hinunter zu fahren. Hermine wurde ganz heiß bei diesem Anblick. Harry entfuhr ein leises "oh" und durch seine Zustimmung beflügelt, drückte sie etwas fester und schneller zu."Du machst mich wannsinnig Hermine" Er begann schnell und lauter zu atmen, was Hermine nur als gut bewerten konnte, doch dann drückte er sanft ihre Hand weg.

"Nicht so schnell, meine Schöne", sagte er und suchte ihre Lippen. Mit seiner spielenden Zunge fragte er ihre Gefühle ab, akzeptiert sie, begreift sie und gibt ihnen neue Impulse sich weiter zu entfalten. Hermine wurde heiß und kalt zugleich, sie spürte ihre Feuchte und seinen Schwanz wie er langsam ihre Schamlippen streifte. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Flehend sah sie ihn an.

"Okay?",fragt er.

"Okay!", stöhnte Hermine und ließ sich die Beine noch weiter von ihm spreizen. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung drang er mit einem kräftigen Stoß in sie ein. "Aah" wollte Hermine schreien, doch kein Laut entrann ihren Mund. Doch kurz darauf war es vorbei. Der Schmerz ging und die ganze Erregung, die sich aufgebaut hatte, war wieder da. Harry suchte ihren Mund, stöhnte leise hinein und begann sich in ihr zu bewegen. Hermine erwiederte einen leichten Druck fand schnell seinen Rhythmus. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Ihr ganzes Leben war Müll, sie hatte noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben etwas Schöneres getan. Jetzt war ihr bewusst, dass jeder Tag nur auf dieses Ereignis hingearbeitet haben musste. Ihre Lust breitete sich noch mehr aus, sie hörte Harry unkontrolliert in ihr Ohr atmen und drückte ihn noch fester an sich. Er sollte sich schneller und tiefer bewegen. Er tat es. Hermine schien die Besinnung zu verlieren, sie wollte dass es nie mehr aufhörte und spürte sich an den Gipfel kommen.

Doch Harry war natürlich schneller. Mit einem sehr lauten Atemzug ergoss er sich in ihr. Er schaute zu ihr hoch. Hermine lächelte ihn an und wurde erwiedert. War es nun vorbei? Schade, beinahe wäre sie gekommen.

"Willst du noch ein bisschen?", fragte er in einem grotesken Tonfall und beinahe hätte sie gelacht, wenn er nicht so unerwartet angefangen hätte seine Fingerspitzen zwischen ihre Beine zu fahren.

Hermine, wenn sie auch erschrocken war, gab sich wieder voll und ganz seinen Berührungen hin. Mit seinen Fingern umfuhr er ihre Schamlippen und fing an langsam und gezielt ihre Kitzler zu reiben. Hermine spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und streckte ihm ihren Unterkörper entgegen. Harry wurde schneller und Hermine atmete nicht mehr so wie sie sollte. Sie stöhnte. Laut. Lauter. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren und fühlte wie sie mit einer berauschenden Explosion kam. Es durchzuckte ihren Körper in einer ungewohnt wunderbar starken Weiße, die Hermine wahnsinnig machte.

Und es war vorbei. Harry gab ihr grinsend einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre rechte Schulter, perfekt, um von Hermine im Nacken gestreichelt zu werden. Doch Hermine schwebte. Nicht mehr in der Lage, den halb neben ihr, halb auf ihr liegenden Harry zu realisieren, neigte sie ihren Kopf auf den Seinen und schloss ihre ermüdeten Augen.

So weit so gut. Nun bin ich aber gespannt auf eure Meinungen. Stört euch bitte nicht an blöden Rechtschreibfehlern. Wenn ihr die Geschichte gut fandet, schreib ich noch weiter.

Bis dann!

Viele liebe Grüße

Mariah


	7. Kapitel7

Kapitel 7

Hermine blinzelte. Sie hatte heute Nacht vergessen die Fenster zu verdunkeln, so dass sie unsanft von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde. Nach einem kurzen Moment erinnerte sie sich an das Geschehene der letzten Nacht. Hermine schaute in ihrer Kabine umher, doch da war niemand außer sie selbst. Sie wollte schon enttäuscht in ihr Kissen zurückfallen, als sie hörte, wie der Duschkopf in Gang gebracht wurde. Er war also noch da. Harry war noch da.

War das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Sie musste in jedem Fall mit ihm reden, vor allen Dingen bezüglich ihrem Verhältnis oder wie sie jetzt miteinander umgehen sollten. Und was wird Ron zu dem allen sagen? Doch leider kannte sie selber nicht die Antworten. War sie in ihn verliebt? Ist er in sie verliebt? Was ist Liebe überhaupt? Ist es Liebe, wenn man Verlangen nach dieser Person fühlt, oder wenn man ohne diese Person kein Leben führen möchte? Oder ganz etwas anderes? Hermine las vor kurzer Zeit ein Buch, in dem versucht wurde die Liebe zu beschreiben. Es brachte sie aber nicht weiter. Das Einzige was ihr bewusst war, ist die Tatsache, dass ihr erstes Mal mit Harry das schönste Ereignis ihres bisherigen Lebens war. Und sie war sich sicher, dass sie es irgendwann wieder wollte.

Das Wassergeplätscher verstummte und Harry trat aus dem Badezimmer. Er hatte sich ein weißes Handtuch um die Hüften gelegt, mit dem er sich lässig an den Türrahmen lehnte.

"Guten Morgen Herminchen, gut geschlafen?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln, dass Hermine schon ein paar Mal um den Verstand brachte.

"Ich mag es nicht, wenn du mich Herminchen nennst, das weißt du aber!", sagte sie vielleicht eine Spur zu barsch. Harry grinste darauf nur noch mehr und ließ seinen Blick etwas tiefer wandern. Hermine war seinem belustigten Blick gefolgt. Schnell zog sie die Bettdecke hoch, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ja noch vollkommen unbekleidet war.

"Wir sollten über gestern Nacht reden, Harry." Harry widmete sich wieder ihren Augen."Gut, fang du an. Ich bin nicht gut in sowas.", sagte er und blickte höchst interessiert auf das Gemälde, welches über Hermines Bett befestigt worden war.

"Tja, was soll ich sagen. Ich fands schon toll gestern Nacht. Du doch hoffentlich auch?, fügte sie mit besorgter Stimme hinzu.

"Es war wunderbar, Hermine. Echt. Ich hab es wirklich genossen. Aber..." Harry verließ den Türrahmen und setzte sich auf die Kommode genau ihr gegenüber. "Aber... Hermine, bist du in mich verliebt?"

Vor dieser Frage hatte sie sich gefürchtet. Was soll sie sagen? Dass sie es nicht weiß?

"Bist du denn in MICH verliebt?", fragte sie nach kurzer Zeit.

"Ich hab zuerst gefragt."

Aha! Er war sich also auch nicht sicher! Oder doch?

"Harry, ich will ehrlich sein, aber ich glaube, ich weiß es nicht genau. Nein warte, " Sie hob die Hand um Harry zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Hör mal, ich mag dich wirklich sehr und alles. Aber als du heute Nacht da draußen so bei mir standest, war ich völlig hin und weg. Ich meine, ich wollte es einfach. Aber ist das denn Liebe? Mir fehlt da irgendwas.", schloss Hermine erwartungsvoll.

Harry hob die Augenbrauen und atmete geräuschvoll aus." Nun, das kommt meiner Erklärung recht nahe. Ich hätte auch so ähnlich geantwortet. Aber glaub mir Hermine, Liebe ist was anderes. Du musst nach einer Person verrückt sein und immer ein Bauchkribbeln verspüren wenn sie, oder bei dir er, vorbeiläuft. Natürlich ist es manchmal schwer zu unterscheiden, ob du in wen verliebt bist, oder ob du nur Sex mit dieser Person willst."

"Toll, und woher weiß ich das?" Hermine hatte das Gefühl kein Wort von Harry Rede verstanden zu haben.

"Es gibt noch viele andere Kriterien, die dich auf deine Verliebtheit hinweißen, zum Beispiel, dass du Angst hast mit der Person zu reden, weil du dich sowieso immer versprichst!", sagte Harry jetzt schon etwas zuversichtlicher. " Ich kann dich beruhigen Hermine, wir waren zu dem Zeitpunkt schlicht und einfach geil aufeinander." Harry lachte. Was würde Hermine dafür geben, etwas von seiner Lässigkeit pachten zu können. " Na gut, vielleicht hast du recht.", versuchte sie nicht ganz überzeugt einzulenken. "Dann einigen wir uns darauf, dass es einmalig war und nicht mehr vorkommt?"

"Genau deiner Meinung, Herminchen.", sagte Harry vergnügt und fing an seine Klamotten einzusammeln.

"Und nenn mich nicht Herminchen!", schrie Hermine gutgelaunt und warf einen Kissen nach ihm, bevor sie etwas entspannter ins Badezimmer hüpfte.

Zwanzig MInuten später kam Hermine mit einem bunten Sommerkleid aus dem glitzernden Bad. Sie hatte die Sache mit Harry abgehakt. Die beiden würden Freunde bleiben und dies war die Hauptsache. Sie fand ihn vor dem Spiegel als er versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu schwingen.

"Was machst du denn da?", fragte sie und starrte in das angestrengt verzerrte Gesicht von Harry .

"Mist, ich versuch schon die ganze Zeit diesen Schlenker den du immer machst, damit da heiße Luft herauskommt."

Hermine nahm ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand."Sieh her," sagte sie und machte einen kompliziert schnelle Bewegung. Sofort pustete es aus dem Zauberstab.

"Ich werds nie lernen.", bemerkte er schulterzuckend und begann seine noch feuchten Haarspitzen zu trocknen. "Da wäre noch etwas, Hermine." Er brachte den Zauberstab zum Stillstand und wendete sich Hermine zu, die gerade ihre Sandalen anziehen wollte."Also, naja, wollen wir es Ron erzählen?" Hermine starrte ihn erschrocken an. "Auf keinen Fall! Er wäre stocksauer, das wärst du doch auch!"

" Vielleicht nicht ganz so stark wie er, denn..." Harry machte verunsichert eine Pause. "Hermine, er findet dich schon sehr interessant. Er wäre am Boden zerstört, wenn er erfährt, dass ich ihm in den Rücken falle.", sagte Harry und miet ihren Blick.

"Soll das heißen er steht auf mich?" fragte sie entsetzt.

"Nein, er findet dich nur interessant." grinste er schelmisch. Seine Augen zwinkerten.

"Aha, na gut. Aber ich werde in jedem Fall mit Ginny darüber reden." sagte sie entschlossen.

"Oh nein, das wirst du nicht!" Harry hatte urplötzlich einen ganz anderen Gesichtausdruck angenommen. Er lächelte nicht mehr, sondern sah jetzt nervös und angespannt aus.

"Der große Harry verbietet es mir?", entegentete Hermine sarkastisch."Schreib mir nie vor was ich tun soll, merke es dir!"

"Nein, nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich glaube nur, dass sie nicht besonders begeistert von dir wäre, denn.....naja... ich hab auch mal mit ihr geschlafen." Harrys Gesicht verfärbte sich hellrot.

" WAS? Du hast WAS?" Hermines Augen weiteten sich. "Das glaub ich einfach nicht Harry! Wie fürchterlich taktlos von dir! Du wusstest genau, dass sie auf dich steht und du hast sie einfach für eine Nacht benutzt. Einfach so! Sie muss am Boden zerstört gewesen sein! Ich bin schwer enttäuscht von dir!" Das schrie Hermine ihm postwendend in sein Gesicht. Wie konnte er das Ginny nur antun!

"Gottes Willen, beruhig dich Hermine. Wir hatten da beide unser erstes Mal. Ich habe ihr schon vorher klargemacht, dass ich nicht in sie verliebt bin und das ich nur meine Unschuld verlieren möchte. Aber nein, hör mir zu Hermine. Das Ganze war ihre Idee. Sie hatte das eingefädelt und ihr war genau bewusst auf was sie sich einlassen würde." Er ging auf die immer noch sauer aussehende Hermine zu und fasste sie um ihre Taille. "Ich würde sie nie einfach so ausnützen. Das solltest du aber wissen, Hermine.", fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

"Jetzt sei mal ehrlich Harry. Mit wie vielen Mädchen hast du schon geschlafen?" Hermine wollte die Antwort eigentlich nicht hören, denn ihr war fürchterlich schlecht geworden. Harry ließ sie los und verschränkte die Arme."Ganz ehrlich? Mit drei Mädchen, dir, Ginny und natürlich Cho." Das sagte er, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

"Das hab ich mir schon gedacht.", log Hermine. Jetzt war ihr klar, wieso er schon so erfahren war.

Sie legte die Händen in seinen Nacken. Wie gern sie ihn doch küssen würde! Er schien das Gleiche zu denken und nahm seine Hände in die ihren. "Lass mal gut sein. Ist es nicht besser, wenn wir jetzt Ron suchen gehen?"

"Vollkommen.", stimmte sie ihm zu. "Geh du schon mal vor, wir treffen uns dann im Restaurant zum Frühstück, okay?"

"Okay" , sagte er, gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Hand und schlüpfte aus der Tür.

Hermine war froh, dass er sie für einen Moment alleine ließ. Wie selbstverständlich er doch in jeder Situation die richtigen Worte findet. Sie bewunderte ihn ein bisschen für die Fähigkeit, immer und überall den Überblick zu bewahren. Er schien auch gelernt zu haben, sein unbestädiges Temperament zu zügeln, was ihn nur noch attraktiver erscheinen lässt. Doch sie stutzte. Vorhin wollte sie ihn schon wieder küssen! Trotzdem war sie sich sicher nicht in ihn verliebt zu sein. Harry hatte da schon recht. Aber was nützte hier das Trübsal blasen! Sie sollte es ihm gleichtun und sich wieder in das Leben stürzen! Mit diesen Gedanken richtete sie sich auf, prüfte sich im Spiegel und öffnete die Tür.

So, nächstes Kapitel. Ich hab mir jetzt mal einen kleinen Stichwortzettel gemacht, auf dem ich die Geschichte grob notiert habe. Ich kann euch versprechen, dass es noch mindestens 10 oder 12 Kapitel geben wird.

Viele liebe Grüße

Eure Mariah


	8. Kapitel8

Kapitel 8

Hermine trat aus ihrer Kabine, stellte sich an das Geländer der Galerie und schaute hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Von überall her wuselten Slytherins und Gryffindors hochbeschäftitigt hindurch. Die Sonne scheinte kräftig durch sie glitzernde Kuppel und setzte somit das ganze Etablissement in ein herrlich träumerisches Licht.

Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in den Fahrstuhl, als sie mit einer nervösen Lavender zusammenknallte.

"Hey, pass doch auf.", rief Hermine.

"Entschuldigung, tut mir leid. Hast du vielleicht Parvati gesehen?", sagte Lavender und fuhr geistesabwesend durch ihr glattes Haar.

"Nein, aber bist du denn in Ordnung? Du siehst ziemlich nervös aus." Parvati jedoch nickte hastig und wollte schon weiterennen, aber Hermine hielt sie auf. "Weißt du vielleicht, wo Ginny ihre Kabine hat?"

"Ja, die ist gleich bei mir. Nummer 62, das ist im dritten Stock.", sagte Lavender und entfernte sich grußlos.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg in den Lift. Ihr war es nicht unbedingt geheuer mit einem durchsichtigen Lift zu fahren, denn ihre Höhenangst ist seit der ersten Klasse konstant geblieben. Sie zwang sich also nicht auf den Eingangshallenboden zu sehen und war gottfroh, als die Fahrt beendet wurde."Dagegen muss ich etwas tun", murmelte Hermine ärgerlich und nahm sich vor, so schnell wie möglich in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts einen passenden Zauber ausfindig zu machen.

Vor Ginnys Tür hielt sie inne und klopfte kräftig.

"Herein, die Tür ist auf.", hörte sie Ginny von innen rufen. Hermine betrat die Kabine und fand Ginny vor ihrem Spiegel. Das Zimmer sah ähnlich aus wie ihres, nur das Gemälde über dem Bett fehlte.

"Morgen Hermine, na, gut geschlafen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten sagte sie: "Ich bin gleich fertig, dann gehen wir hinunter und frühstücken, ich sterbe vor Hunger."

"Ginny ich muss mit dir reden." Hermine wollte sich auf das Bett setzen.

"Das kannst du auch beim Hinuntergehen", sagte sie und winkte Hermine aus der Tür. "Also was gibts?" Ginny starrte sie erwartungsvoll an. Einen Moment fragte sich Hermine, ob es überhaupt nötig wäre, ihr alles zu erzählen. Was würde es für einen Vorteil bringen? Doch schließlich entschied sie sich dafür und begann zu sprechen.

"Ginny, ich hab mit Harry geschlafen. Heute Nacht." murmelte Hermine kaum verständlich und betrat den Lift.

" Ja und? " , fragte Ginny verwirrt. Als sie jedoch in Hermines erschrockenes Gesicht blickte, sagte sie: "Mich wundert es sowieso, dass du solange gewartet hast. Ich mein, schau ihn doch an! Er sieht doch super aus!"

"Ginny, er ist mein bester Freund!", rief Hermine entsetzt und vergass völlig, Angst wegen der Höhe zu bekommen. "Und wieso hast DU überhaupt mit ihm geschlafen? Du weißt doch, dass er nichts von dir will!" Sie war ganz außer sich, doch Ginny winkte ab."Also wenn du mich fragst, ich fand die Idee klasse, und mir war bewusst, dass er nicht an mir interessiert ist. Er war einfach die erste Wahl und perfekt für mich." Sie grinste zufrieden.

Hermine stieg geistesabwesend aus dem Lift. War sie vielleicht die einzige Person, die so ein Theater um dieses Thema machte? War sie die Einzige, die ewig über ihr erstes Mal nachdenkt? Erst Harry und jetzt Ginny. Dabei war sie auch noch ein Jahr jünger.

"War es wenigstens gut?", fragte Ginny mit neugierigen Blicken.

"Oh ja..." Und den Rest des Weges unterhielten sie sich über Harry und seine Bettkünste.

Nach dem Frühstück, mit Ron und Harry, hatten sie alle große Lust das Schiff zu erkunden. Hermine hakte sich bei ihren besten Freunden ein und zusammen gingen sie in Richtung Einkaufsstraße, welche hinter der Flügeltür zur rechten Seite der Rezeption begann.

Die Straße erinnerte eher an ein riesiges Einkaufscenter. Durch die Türen betraten die vier eine diesmal eckige Halle, die mit vielen kleinen Läden gesäumt war. Zwei große Rolltreppen führten in den nächsten Stock. Wie zu erwarten, war alles in glänzenden Farben gehalten, so dass man das Gefühl hatte in einem verspiegelten Raum zu stehen.

Nachdem sie einige Stunden mit Kleider- und Bücherkauf verbrachten, ließen die Mädchen Gnade walten und entließen die Jungs an die Bar an Deck. "Waschlappen!", murmelte sie der kichernden Ginny zu und wollte ihre erbeuteten Sachen zurück in die Kabinen bringen. "Wir treffen uns im Hallenbad!", sagte sie noch, als sie aus dem Lift trat und das Passwort in Richtung Tür murmelte.

Mit einem Schiffsplan in der linken Hand gelang es ihr endlich nach einiger Zeit, das Hallenbad des Schiffes zu finden. Eigentlich handelte es sich eher um ein überdachtes Schwimmbecken, wie Hermine ein wenig enttäuscht feststellte. Um das Becken herum waren Liegen angebracht und durch ein riesiges Fenster auf der rechten Seite konnte man die wallende See beobachten. Kein Mensch war zu sehen. Hermine ging durch eine Tür, in der sie die Umkleidekabinen vermutete, zog sich um, legte ihr Handtuch auf eine Liege und sprang in den Pool. Das Wasser war verhältnismäßig warm und wunderbar entspannend. Sie schwamm ein paar Runden, bis sich erneut die Tür öffnete. Herein trat nicht wie erwartet Ginny, sondern Draco Malfoy.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

"Hallo Schlammblut, wie gehts? So ganz allein ohne dein Aufpasser?", fragte er grinsend und sprang, zu Hermines Unbehagen, gleich mit in den Pool.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy.", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich.

"Aber, aber! Ich will doch nur ein bisschen mit dir plaudern. Erholst du dich von letzter Nacht? Muss ja anstrengend für dich gewesen sein!" Malfoy schwamm beständig um sie herum und schnitt Hermine somit ständig den Weg ab.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch. Doch anstatt einer Antwort gab er ihr einen kräftigen Stoß. "Hey, das tat weh!", rief sie entsetzt. Malfoy Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. "Das sollte es auch, du dreckige Schlampe! Du solltest aufpassen, wen du fickst, den bei den falschen Leuten killlt das deine scheiß Lebensgeister! Und das wäre nicht nur schlecht für dich! Du hörst noch von mir dieses Schuljahr, Granger!" Mit diesen Worten kletterre aus dem Becken und verließ triefend nass das Schwimmbad.

Hermine bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu. Was zur Hölle bildete sich dieser scheiß Kerl ein? Und was meinte er mit ihren "Lebensgeistern? Was ist das überhaupt? Und woher sollte er wissen, was sie letzte Nacht getan hatte? Sie war entsetzt über so viel Respektlosigkeit, die dieser Junge ihr entgegenbrachte. Wie sie ihn doch hasste!

Hermine war die Lust auf Schwimmen komplett vergangen. Sie zog sich um und wollte gerade das Bad verlassen, als Ginny hineinspazierte.

"Hey, wo willst du denn hin?", fragte sie enttäuscht und hielt Hermine am Arm.

"An die Bar an Deck! Frag nicht", fügte sie hinzu und verscheuchte ihre Kleider geradewegs in ihre Kabine, so dass sie sich gleich auf den Weg machen konnte.

Oben an Deck gab es viele kleine Tische und Stühle, an denen viele Schüler schon Platz genommen haben, einen weiteren kleinen Pool, in dem aber keine schwamm und eine große überdachte Bar. Ihre zwei Freunde saßen noch auf den Barhockern, als sie sich zwischen die Beiden drängte.

"Guteen Taaag, ich daaaachte ihr woolltet schwiiiiimmmmnen...", sagte Ron in einer quitschend hohen Stimme.

"Was hast du denn getrunken?", fragte Hermine und hob ihre Nase in die grün-gelbe Flüssigkeit, welche Ron vor sich stehen hatte.

"Weeeiiiiiiß niiicht..." Ron taumelte ein wenig, dann sprang er auf und hing seinen Kopf mit würgenden Geräuschen über die Reling.

"Uuhh, der Arme. Wieso hast du nicht auf ihn aufgepasst?" wollte Hermine wissen und setzte sich nun auf Rons Platz.

"Bin ich sein Babysitter? Außerdem hat er gesagt, dass er dieses Zeug kennen würde.Es heißt "le poison verde", glaube ich. Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht schwimmen?", sagte Harry hastig, um schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

Sie bedeutete ihm, näher zu kommen und flüsterte ihm in sein Ohr.

"Malfoy ist gekommen und hat irgendwas erzählt, von wegen ich soll aufpassen, wen ich ficke und dass das meine Lebensgeister schädigen könnte! Weißt du was das heißt?"

Harry machte eine herablassende Geste. "Lass den Wer doch reden, der will sich nur wichtig machen! Er hat sicher keine Ahnung. Aber mit Lebensgeistern kenne ich mich nicht aus. Du bist doch die Belesene hier!" Hermine schmunzelte. "Über sowas bin ich noch nie gestolpert, ich glaube eher, dass dies etwas mit Esoterik zu tun haben könnte!"

Harry hob fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, als Zeichen, dass er nur Bahnhof verstand.

"Also gut, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, kümmere ich mich mal darum. Ich wollte sowieso noch nach einem Zauber gegen meine Höhenangst suchen." Hermine sprang auf, um dem torkelnden Ron wieder seinen Sitz frei zu machen. Dieser nahm dankend darauf Platz.

"Teufelszeug, gut, dass wir morgen wieder in Hogwarts sind, ich trinke ab jetzt nur noch Kürbissaft!" Mit diesen Worten schob er sein Glas außer Reichweite und winkte nach dem Barkeeper.

"Wie, schon Morgen? Ich dachte wir fahren noch einen Tag!", bemerkte Harry und fing an, an seinen Fingern etwas abzuzählen.

"Mensch Harry, schau doch mal: Gestern sind wir angekommen, heute fahren wir noch und morgen kommen wir an! Das sind nach meiner Rechnung drei Tage.", sagte Hermine in einem das-muss-man-aber-wissen Tonfall.

"Entspann dich Hermine, wir haben immer noch Ferien." Es war Ron der sprach. Mit einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck trank er seinen Kürbissaft und begleitete dann seine Freunde zum Abendessen in den großen Saal.


	9. Kapitel9

Kapitel 9

Am nächsten Morgen ging Hermine zusammen mit Harry zum Früstücken in das Restaurant. Zu dieser Zeit hatte man die Lampen entfernt und ließ nun den Saal von grellen Scheinwerfern beleuchten. Hermine gefiel dieses Licht nicht. Es zauberte eine eher kantinen-ähnliche Atmosphäre.

"Findest du es nicht seltsam, dass hier alle Gemälde stillstehen und sich nicht bewegen wie sonst?", unterbrach Ron ihre Gedanken und zeigte auf das Gemälde, welches am Nächsten bei ihrem Tisch hing.

"Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass Landschaften und keine Menschen abgebildet sind.", antwortete Hermine und erinnerte sich an das Bild in ihrer Kabine. Dort hatte der Maler einen wunderschönen Strand verewigt. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

Als endlich alle Nachzügler hereingetröpfelt sind, erhob sich Professor McGonagall und hielt die Hände nach oben, um die Schüler zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dies war das erste Mal, dass sie die Professorin nach ihrem unangenehmen Gespräch wieder sah. Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich daran erinnert und ein dicker Knoten in ihrem Bauch machte sich bemerkbar.

Hermine wollte nicht daran denken. Bald könnte sie ihren Eltern schreiben.

"Guten Morgen, liebe Gryffindor und Slytherin!", begrüßte sie die Lehrerin." Heute geht unsere Reise zu Ende. Ich hoffe doch, dass sie einen angenehmen Aufenthalt hatten."

Ein allgemeines Klatschen ging durch den Saal.

"Nun aber zum organisatorischen Teil. Wir werden heute, nicht wie geplant um 11Uhr, sondern erst um viertel vor zwölf anlegen. Der Grund dieser Änderung ist, dass man davon ausgehen kann, dass viele Schüler in den Kutschen vermeitbarer Gefahr ausgesetzt sind. Daher werden wir, mit einem speziellen Zauber versteht sich, die Küste umfahren und direkt am Ufer des Sees von Hogwarts anlegen. Sie werden ihr Gepäck um halb zwolf bei der Rezeptionistin abgeben, welche ihre Koffer in ihre Zimmer hexen wird. Das Festsessen beginnt um 12 Uhr. Nun aber zum Wohl!", schloss sie ihre Rede und Hermine klatschte, wie all die anderen Schüler, höflich in die Hände.

"Vermeidbarer Gefahr ausgesetzt?", flüsterte Harry, aber Hermine sah ihn nicht an. Sie wusste genau was das bedeutete. Wenn sie doch nur reinblütig wäre! Sie beobachtete in den Augenwinkeln wie Harry, Ron einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. Sie hatte ihm gestern alles über ihre Eltern erzählt. Selbstverständlich nur bis zu ihrem Gespräch mit McGonagall.

Nach dem Frühstück eilte Hermine in ihr Zimmer, um sich für die Abreise fertig zu machen. Als sie dann alles gepackt hatte und mit einen letzten prüfenden Blick ihr Zimmer überschaute, klopfte es kurz vor halb zwölf an ihrer Tür.

"Herein", sagte sie. Harry betrat die Kabine und lehnte sich wieder so unvorstellbar cool an den Rahmen. "Hi, alles fertig?"

"Ja, ich denke schon. _Locomotor Koffer! _", rief Hermine und drängte sich an Harry vorbei, der gar nicht daran dachte Platz zu machen. Sie war jedoch fest entschlossen, sich nicht mehr von ihm ablenken zu lassen und passierte so schnell wie möglich den Weg. Harry folgte ihr grinsend. Wieso versuchte er es auch?

"Lass uns lieber die Treppe nehmen, der Lift ist doch jetzt so voll." sagte sie ausweichend und blickte in die drückend volle Einganshalle.

"Wie sie wünschen, madame." Harry verbeugte sich so lächerlich, dass Herrmine lachen musste und ging dann die Treppe hinunter zu Ron und Ginny, welche schon in einer Ecke warteten.

"Gebe mir doch deinen Koffer, Mrs.Granger, ich werde ihn für dich abgeben.", sagte Harry wieder in dieser streckenden Stimme und verbeugte sich erneut.

"Spinner!", lachte Hermine. Sie ließ den Zauber von ihrem Koffer, so dass Harry ihn wieder aufnehmen konnte.

Um die Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb, voll auszunützen, lästerten die Mädchen über Parvati Patils neues Outfit, welches sie wohl in der Einkaufstraße erstanden haben musste. Das Kleid war knallpink und mit schillernenden Puffärmeln versehen. Die Beiden hielten sich die Bäuche, als plötzlich das Schiff ratternd zum Stehen kann.

"Endlich runter von diesem Schiff!", sagte Ron erleichtert und reihte sich hastig bei den Anderen ein, so dass er so schnell wie möglich von Bord kam.

Als Hermine ins Freie trat, fand sie sich auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts wieder. Das Schiff hatte an einem Hafen angelegt, welcher wohl, wie Hermine vermutete, provisorisch hergezaubert wurde, um die Schüler ohne weitere Unterbrechungen an Land zu bringen. Es war sehr kalt für diese Jahreszeit und Hermine fröstelte ein wenig. Zusammen mit ihrem Freunden ging sie an dem Quidditchfeld vorbei durch das Stück Wald, bis sie an dem riesigen flach abfallenden Rasen zum Stehen kamen. Sie blickte auf das Schloss empor.

"Endlich wieder zuhause!", sagte Harry und Hermine konnte sein Glück geradezu fühlen.

Ginny verabschiedete sich in Richtung Fünftklässler. Ron sag etwas missmutig drein, als sie Michael Corner begrüßte.

"Ich dachte sie steht jetzt auf Dean Thomas?", fragte er wie nebenbei Hermine." Tja, keine Ahnung. Lass uns lieber hineingehen.", antwortete sie grinsend und zog ihn mit sich .

In der Eingangshalle trafen sie die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, die höchstwarscheinich schon früher angelegt haben. Hermine bemerkte, wie Harry Cho winkte, doch sie ignorierte ihn mit hochgezogener Nase. "Zicke.", murmelte er und Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Da ist ja unser Lieblingspaar!", rief eine laute Stimme hinter ihnen. Die drei Freunde drehten sich um und zu Hermines Missfallen erkannte sie Malfoy und seine Bodyguards, welche gerade zur Türe hereinkamen.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Ron angriffslustig. In den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Harrys Hand seinen Zauberstab suchte.

"Du weißt es noch nicht Weasley? Sie haben es dir nicht gesagt? Das Schlammblut lässt sich öfters mal von Potty durchficken! Aber ich habs dir schon mal gesagt, Granger, das schädigt deine Lebensgeister!! Also würde ich es an deiner Stelle lieber sein lassen noch mehr Schwänze zu beschmutzen."

"Du Arschloch!", schrie Harry und wollte einen Fluch abfeuern, doch Ron lief dazwischen .

Er schaute erst Hermine und Harry an, schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf und verließ lautstark die Halle. Hermine sah, wie Cho es ihm gleichtat, nicht ohne ein Wer in Harrys Richtung zu murmeln. Der ganze Saal war totenstill. Alle Augen richteten sich auf Harry und Hermine.

Wie auf Bestellung trat Professor McGonagall ein.

"Was ist hier denn los? Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, in die große Halle zu gehen, oder auf was warten sie?, sagte die Lehrerin barsch und drängte die Schüler in die große Halle. Hermine fühlte sich miserabel. Alle Schüler beobachteten sie und tuschelten unter vorgehaltenen Händen. Auch Harry schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Mit hängenden Schultern setzte er sich neben sie. Doch Hermine war dies alles ein Rätsel.

Wie? Wie in Gottes Namen hatte er davon erfahren?

"Wem hast du es alles erzählt?", fragte Harry kühl.

"Hey, ich hab es nur Ginny erzählt. Wie ich dir gesagt habe. Ehrlich." Hermine wollte auf der Stelle losheulen. Wie unfassbar peinlich das alles doch war! Jetzt wusste es die ganze Schule!

"Wir haben ein Problem." sagte er genauso desinteressiert.

"Ich weiß, Harry. Wir sollten gleich nach dem Essen Ron suchen gehen." Sie bemühte sich ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. Aber diese lästernden Schüler um sie herum waren einfach unerträglich.

"Nein, wir warten besser bis morgen. Er wird uns jetzt nicht zuhören." Harry sah sie nicht an. Was sollte das? War das Schlamassel jetzt etwa ihre Schuld?

Nach dem Festessen begab sich Hermine eilends in ihren Schlafsaal und zog die Vorhänge zu. Das Letzte was sie wollte, war von Lavender und Parvati über diese Peinlichkeit ausgefragt zu werden. Stattdessen entschied sie sich den lang ersehnten Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben. Die Uhr zeigte viertel vor elf, als Hermine ihn ein letztes Mal durchlas.

Liebe Mama und lieber Papa,

ich darf erst jetzt in Hogwarts diesen Brief an euch schreiben. Professor McGonagall hat mir erzählt, welch Unglück dir wiederfahren ist, meine liebe Mama. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und das Ministerium hat für euren Schutz gesorgt. Ich möchte das du dich davon erholen kannst. Bitte schreibt mir ganz genau was in jener Nacht passiert ist, denn ich möchte mich auf vermeintliche Angriffe vorbreiten. Und bitte: Wenn du irgendwelche Nachwirkungen hast, dann gehe doch in das St.Mungo Hospital und nicht zu einem normalen Arzt. Vertraue mir, diese Heiler können weit mehr als gewöhnliche Ärzte.

Mir geht es soweit gut und fühle mich hier sicher. Ich frage mich nur, wo Professor Dumbledore wohl sein könnte, denn er ist noch nicht angekommen. Bitte sagt mir, wenn ihr etwas darüber wisst.

Schreibt mir so bald es geht zurück!

In Liebe

eure Tochter Hermine

Ja, so kann ich es lassen, dachte sich Hermine. Doch sie war zu müde um noch hoch in die Eulerei zu gehen, so dass sie einfach den Brief zur Seite schob und ihren Kopf auf das Kissen fallen ließ.


	10. Kapitel10

Nun schon mal zur Warnung:

Ich _muss _zum Missfallen einiger ein kurzes Hermine/Malfoy-Pairing ins Leben rufen. Ich weiß, dass das vielen nicht gefällt, aber dieses Ereignis ist essentiell für das Weiterschreiten der Geschichte.

Keine Sorge, Harry/Hermine Shipper kommen in meiner Geschichte sicherlich nicht zu kurz. Nur Geduld ;-).

In diesem Kapitel passiert jetzt auch noch gar nichts hinsichtlich Hermine/Malfoy. Ich warne euch dann nochmal wenn sich etwas anbahnt!

Kapitel 10

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Tag durch das aufgebrachte Geschnatter ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und wollte hören, was Lavender und Parvati so Wichtiges zu besprechen hatten, als plötzlich ihr seidener Bettvorhang geöffnet wurde.

"Oh, du bist schon wach. Wir wollten dich gerade wecken, denn Ginny verlangt im Gemeinschaftsraum nach dir." Lavender hatte den Vorhang zur Seite geschoben und setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante.

"Hmm", mummelte Hermine. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie noch immer die Kleider des gestrigen Tages trug. Parvati kam nun in ihr Blickfeld und hatte einen recht seltsames Grinsen aufgesetzt. "Mach schon.", murmelte diese und nickte zu Hermine.

"Äh, ja, Hermine, könnten wir dich etwas fragen?", begann Lavender vorsichtig.

"Von mir aus." antwortete sie gähnend. "Was gibts denn?"

Parvati rollte mit den Augen."Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Oh man, die ganze Schule will wissen, ob das stimmt mit dir und Harry. Seid ihr denn jetzt zusammen? Beim Merlin, wenn ich das Padma erzähle! Und wenn ja, wieso sagt ihr das gerade Malfoy? Ich denke du hasst ihn? Außerdem.."

"Halt, stop." Hermine hob die Hände um Parvati zu beschwichtigen."Ersteinmal weiß ich selber nicht, wie Malfoy das erfahren hat. Zweitens bin ich natürlich nicht mit Harry zusammen, aber es stimmt, dass ich mit Harry ein kleine Begegnung hatte." Sie schloss die Augen. Wieso sagte sie das gerade diesen Beiden? Nennt man dies Intuition? Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und sah in die Gesichter der beiden Freundinnen. Keiner von ihnen schien überrascht.

"Dann ist Harry also noch zu haben?", fragte Parvati aufgeregt. Hermine nichte als Antwort darauf.

"Yes!", riefen die Mädchen. "Danke, dass du uns das gesagt hast.", sagte Lavender lächelnd und folgte der kichernden Parvati aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine blieb etwas ratlos zurück. Sie hoffte instandig, dass Harry bei solch einem Verhör genauso gehandelt hätte. Wer will schon mit einer Lüge leben?

Mit diesem Gedanken schlurfte sie in Richtung Badezimmer und nahm sich vor- gleich nach dem Treffen mit Ginny-Harry zu suchen.

Ein paar Minuten später entdeckte sie Ginny in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Die paar vereinzelnten Gryfffindor, die sich im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten, musterten sie etwas misstrauisch, wendeten sich dann aber glücklicherweiße wieder ihren Gesprächen zu. Leicht unsicher begrüßte sie Ginny, welche lächelnd erwiederte.

"An wen geht denn der Brief?", fragte sie und zeigte auf den Selbigen in Hermines Hand.

"Meine Eltern", bemerkte Hermine kurz und ging in Richtung Porträt. Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust auf eine gezwungene Konversation.

"Hey, jetzt warte doch mal, ich wollte dich etwas fragen!", sagte Ginny stürmisch. Hermine drehte sich um und hob prüfend die Augenbrauen. "Nun?"

"Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir gerade geht.", antwortete sie mit leicht beleidigter Stimme. "So wie ich dich kenne wirst du wieder über alles doppelt und dreifach nachdenken, anstatt alles an dir vorbeiziehen zu lassen.",sagte Ginny mitfühlend und legte einen Arm um ihre Freundin.

"Eigentlich geht es mir gut, danke. Du weißt aber, dass es mich noch nie gestört hatte, was andere von mir denken. Im Moment beschäftigt mich nur die Frage wie ich das mit Ron klären könnte.", schloss Hermine wahrheitsgemäß. Ginny grinste.

"So gefällst du mir! Lass doch die Anderen reden. Ron ist sicherlich auch dankbar, wenn jemand auf ihn zugeht. Ich weiß aber nicht wo er ist." Ginny kletterte Hermine hinterher aus dem Poträtloch.

"Ich werde ihn sicherlich noch finden.", sagte sie geistesabwesend."Hör zu, ich gehe jetzt noch schnell hoch in die Eulerei. Wir sehen uns ja dann beim Frühstück.", sagte Hermine kurzangebunden und ging nachdenklich die Treppe empor, während Ginny eine weitere Gangabzweigung wählte.

Sie schaute verträumt umher. Ginny hatte in dieser Hinsicht recht. Sie sollte die Anderen reden lassen. Ihr war es sowieso schon seltsam vorgekommen, dass sie sich gestern Abend so sehr darum scherte. Ron war jetzt wirklich wichtiger. Doch wie sollte sie anfangen? Sie hatte schließlich nichts Verbotenes getan!

Langsam betrat sie die Eulerei, welche im Morgengrauen in ein leicht schwummriges Licht getaucht wurde. Sie fröstelte ein wenig. Vielen Eulen waren noch nicht von der nächtlichen Jagd zurückgekehrt, so dass Hermine nur etwa eine handvoll entdeckte. Sie ging auf einen hübschen Waldkauz zu und lockte ihn auf ihre Hand. Während sie ihren Brief an dem schönen Tier befestigte, ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen. Ihren Augen wurden groß. In der linken Ecke saß Ron, der die Knie angewinkelt hatte und seine Hande darauf stütze. Er starrte ins Nichts.

Hermine entließ die Eule in die Lüfte und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

"Ron?", fragte sie vorsichtig und setzte sich zögernd neben ihn in den Staub. Keine Reaktion.

"Ron?", versuchte sie es nocheinmal. Noch immer ignorierte er sie. Hermine ließ den Kopf rollen. Was nun?

"Mensch Ron, es tut mir ja leid. Ich weiß wir hätten das nicht tun sollen. Aber glaub mir, unsere Freundschaft wird dadurch nicht beeinflusst. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Bitte glaub mir." Etwas Verzweifeltes lag in Hermines Stimme.

"Wartet er draußen?" Dies war Rons erste Reaktion. Hermine jedoch schüttelte den Kopf.

Eine lange Pause trat ein. Ron hatte ein Halm Heu in den Händen und zerfletterte ihn. Er holte tief Luft. "Liebst du ihn?", fragte er noch immer ins Leere schauend.

"Was?" Mit so einer Frage hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Doch dann kamen ihr Harrys Worte in den Sinn. Er findet dich schon interessant, hatte er gesagt. Aha.

"Liebst du ihn nun oder nicht?", knallte Ron barsch.

"Nein, natürlich nicht."

Wirklich nicht?, fragte sie sich.

"Aber es ist nun mal passiert und ich kann es nicht mehr rückgangig machen. Mir tut es wirklich unendlich leid. Du bist mein bester Freund und ich möchte nicht das du sauer auf mich bist." Hermine war ratlos. Was zur Hölle sollte sie denn tun?

"Und Harry ist nicht dein bester Freund, sondern ein billiger Fick-Partner? War er wenigstens gut?"

Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? Doch Ron suchte sich unbeeindruckt einen neuen Halm Heu.

"Mensch Ron, was soll das denn jetzt? Ich möchte weder etwas von Harry, noch war es geplant oder von Dauer." Sie nahm sein Kinn und drehte somit seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. "Schau mich an. Was soll ich tun, dass du mir verzeihst?" fragte sie flehend. Vorsichtig streichelten ihre Fingerspitzen seine Wange. Doch er drückte sie zur Seite.

"Weißt du, die Tatsache, das du ihn mal gefickt hast stört mich nicht so wirklich.Wir sind hier doch in einem freien Land! Doch was ich wirklich scheiße finde, ist das Gefühl von euch belogen zu werden! Ich habt mich angelogen! Wieso, häh? Bin ich euch jetzt nicht mehr gut genug eure Geheimnisse zu erfahren? Aber Malfoy dem Flachw""""er erzählt ihr es?" Ron war kochend vor Wut aufgesprungen und lief auf und ab. "Kapierst du es nicht? IHR HABT MICH ANGELOGEN!" ,schrie er nun, so dass einige Eulen mit vernichtenden Blicken das Weite suchten.

"Ron.....", begann Hermine und ging auf ihn zu. Ron blickte an die Decke um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Zögernd öffnete sie seine verschränkten Arme und umarmte ihn. Er drückte sie nicht weg, sondern ließ es geschehen.Hermine spürte wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Nicht schon wieder! Doch was sollte sie tun? Nun spürte sie aber, wie Ron seine Arme über ihre Schultern legte und er sie leicht näher an ihn drückte. Das war hoffentlich ein gutes Zeichen. Eine ganze Weile standen sie so da, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete.

"Oho, störe ich etwa?" Harry war hereingetreten und musterte die beiden grinsend.

Überracht drückte er Hermine eine Spur zu grob weg und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Harry zu. Ron breitete die Arme aus und traf Harry hart an den Schultern, so dass dieser ein paar Schritte zurüchweichen musste.

"Du verdammtes Arschloch! Wie konntest du mir das antun! Sags mir! Sofort!" Ron blieb bedrohlich vor ihm stehen. Hermine hatte Ron noch nie so schreien sehen. Was war nur mit ihm los? Auch Harry rieb sich die Schultern und starrte Ron fragend an. Doch dann wurde Harry erneut heftig geschuckt. Krachend knallte er an die Backsteinwand. Er schnappte nach Luft. Ron holte aus, doch Hermine hielt ihn am Arm. "Hör auf, was tust du denn da? Hör auf, Ron!", rief sie verängstigt. Harrys Brust bebte. Ron ging einen Schritt zurück.

"Lass uns allein, Hermine." , sagte Harry so ruhig wie möglich. "Bitte."

"Was? Was soll das denn jetzt?" Hermine schien sich verhört zu haben. Ron ging währenddessen zurück zu seiner Ecke und versuchte seine Wut verebben zu lassen.

"Bitte, ich erklärs dir später."

"Nie, ihr schlagt euch tot!", wisperte Hermine verzweifelt. Ihre Tränen konnte sie nun nicht mehr halten und ließ sie ihre Wangen hinablaufen. Harry kam auf sie zu drehte sie Richtung Türe. "Lass mich nur machen. Er schlägt mich nicht tot, denk nicht so einen Unsinn. Wir treffen uns in der großen Halle, vertrau mir einfach."


	11. Kapitel11

Kapitel11

"Vertrau mir einfach.", hatte Harry gesagt. Vertrau mir einfach? Pah! Was denkt er sich eigentlich? Und was war mit Ron los?

Tausend Gedanken schwirrten durch Hermines Kopf, als sie ziellos durch das Schloss spazierte. Sie hätte sich nicht von Harry überreden lassen sollen. Was kann Harry schon ausrichten, was Hermine nicht könnte? Und seit wann hat Harry Geheimnisse vor ihr?

Sie lehnte sich an ein Fenster und sah sich um. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung , wo sie sich gerade befand. Vielleicht im Nordturm? Ihre Beine hatten sie wohl quer durch das Schloss getragen. Draußen wurden die Ländereien von Hogwarts von der Herbstsonne zum Leben erweckt. Von überall her schwirrten ganze Schwärme wunderschöner Zugvögel, die ihre Reise Richtung Süden fortsetzten. Unten entdeckte Hermine ein knutschendes Pärchen, das wohl versuchte die letzten warmen Strahlen einzufangen. Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Er wäre am Boden zerstört, wenn er bemerkt, dass ich ihm in den Rücken falle." Genau das hatte Harry vor ein paar Tagen in ihrer Schiffskabine gesagt. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd sein? "Er findet dich schon interessant." Natürlich. Hermine schlug ihre linke Hand auf ihre Stirn. "Natürlich ist er sauer, wenn er auf mich steht!", sagte Hermine zu einer recht korpulenten Dame in dem Gemälde rechts von ihr.

"Genau deiner Meinung, Schätzchen", antwortete diese und besprühte sich mit einem rosafarbenen Parfumflakon.

Hermine machte sich, nun etwas aufgeklärter, auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Für ein Frühstück war es schon viel zu spät. Doch leider hatte sie sich ja verirrt, so dass etwa 20 Minuten benötigte, um wieder in einen bekannten Teil des Schlosses zu kommen. Genervt ging sie auf das Poträtloch zu, als Harry strahlend aus dem Selbigen hinauskletterte.

"Da bist du ja.", sagte er freudig. "Wir haben dich schon die ganze Zeit gesucht."

Hinter ihm kam Ron zum Vorschein. ALs er Hermine erblickte, ging er mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu.

"Oh Hermine, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe.", sagte er und drückte sie ganz fest. "Magst du mich trotzdem noch?"

"Klar.", presste Hermine hervor, doch es war schwer zu sprechen, wenn Ron sein ganzes Gewicht auf ihre Schultern verlagerte. Hinter Ron formte Harry die Worte "später, allein " und Hermine nickte kaum merklich.

So kam es, dass die Drei wieder versöhnt waren und gemeinsam versuchten sie ihre restlichen Ferien wie gewohnt zu verleben. Hermine konnte es kaum abwarten, mit Harry alleine zu sprechen, doch es war schwerer als gedacht. Erst jetzt wurde Hermine klar, wie oft Ron und Harry eigentlich zusammenklebten. Die Beiden schienen wirklich alles zusammen zu machen. Also gab es Hermine auf und wollte nun einfach auf einen passenden Moment warten.

Die letzten Tage der Sommerferien genossen sie am See oder bei Hagrid, so dass schneller als erwartet der erste Schultag bevorstand. Am Abend davor sind die Erstklässler auf ihre Häuser verteilt worden, jedoch ohne Dumbledore. Wo war er bloß?

Am ersten Morgen zurück im Ernst des Lebens warteten Ron und Hermine auf Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Mist, wir sind sowieso schon viel zu spät dran!, sagte Ron genervt und stellte sich an den Fuss der Treppe. "Harry, ich hab keine Lust gleich am ersten Tag Ärger mit Snape zu bekommen!"

Ding, Dong..

Harry kam abgehetzt die Treppe hinunter gerannt. "Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?", rief er zu Ron, während er versuchte seinen Reißverschluss zu schließen. "Kommt jetzt", bellte Harry, als es ihm gelang und zusammen rannten sie durch das Poträtloch.

Kaum 20Meter weiter schrie Hermine laut auf. Die Nähte ihrer Tasche waren geplatzt und der ganze Inhalt verstreute sich auf dem glänzenden Boden. Ihre Freunde machten kehrt und wollten Hermine helfen, als Harry sagte: "Ron, renn du schon mal vor und entschuldige uns bei Snape, wir kommen gleich nach!" Dieser nickte und verschwand.

Schnell suchten sie alles wieder zusammen und Harry wollte schon zu den Kerkern, als Hermine ihn aufhielt.

"Harry, jetzt könntest du mir ein paar Sachen erklären, findest du nicht?"

"Ich glaube nicht , dass wir Snapes Geduld gleich am ersten Tag strapazieren sollten.", bemerkte er kurz und nahm Hermines Hand. "Komm schon." Hermine war sofort versöhnt und gemeinsam betraten sie den Kerker.

Die ganze Klasse hatte schon ihre Plätze eingenommen, während Snape ein süffisantes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.

"Wie nett, dass Mrs.Granger und Mr.Potter sich dazu entschieden haben, meinem Unterricht beizuwohnen,", sagte er sarkastisch, als er von Ron unterbrochen wurde. "Aber, Sir, ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass..."

"Sprechen sie nur, wenn sie dazu aufgerufen werden, Mr.Weasley! Das lernen hier schon die Erstklässler!", rief Snape barsch in Rons Richtung. " Ich kann es leider nicht durchgehen lassen, dass meine Schüler sich die Freiheit nehmen, wann immer es ihnen beliebt, meinen Unterricht aufzusuchen. Sie haben sich fast 10Minuten verspätet! Das bedeutet 20Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeit heute Abend bei mir in den Kerkern. Das soll bewirken, dass sie sich dazu herablassen, öfters einmal einen Wecker zu stellen.", sagte er in aller Seelenruhe, während Harry und Hermine rauchend vor Wut ihre Plätze neben Ron aufsuchten. "Sorry,", flüsterte Ron. "Ich habs versucht." Die beiden zuckten mit den Schultern und versuchten Snapes Gerede über den heutigen Trank zu lauschen.

Malfoy drehte seine Kopf in Hermines Richtung und ließ seine Zunge an seiner Oberlippe entlangfahren und machten dazu ein wiederliches Geräusch. Schnell schaute sie zurück zur Tafel. Lass dich nicht immer von ihm provozieren, dachte sie sich. Lass dich nicht provozieren.

Am Abend verabschiedeten sich Hermine und Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum von Ron, der versuchte die heutigen Verwandlungshausaufgaben mit Hilfe einiger Wälzer zu bewältigen. Gemeinsam stiegen sie aus dem Poträtloch und machten sich missmutig auf den Weg.

"Snape ist so ungerecht. Wenn Malfoy zu spät käme, würde Snape sicherlich so etwas Banales wie "Setzen sie sich" oder so sagen", erklärte Hermine stöhnend.

"Wieso bist du denn zur Zeit so schnell sauer?", wechselte Harry das Thema und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.

"Ich weiß auch nicht. Bei mir geht im Moment alles drunter und drüber. Erst das mit meinen Eltern -ich hab übrigends einen Brief von ihnen bekommen, es geht ihnen gut- dann ist Dumbledore immer noch nicht da, dann das mit dir und das mit Ron, jetzt diese Strafarbeit und zum Schluss haben wir jetzt auch noch Apparierunterricht, für den ich mich noch gar nicht vorbereiten konnte!!" Hermine Leben war zur Zeit wirklich ein Durcheinander.

"Ich glaube du solltest das alles ein bisschen gelassener sehen. Uns geht es doch allen gut! Außerdem bereitet sich keiner auf diesen Unterricht vor und bei dir mache ich mir wirklich keine Sorgen. Du bist schließlich die Einzige, die jeden ZAG bekommen hat.", sagte Harry seufzend und stupfte sie in die Seite. Hermine sah in seine traumhaft schöne Augen. Er hatte ja recht.

"Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft dein unbändiges Temperament zu zügeln? Letztes Jahr hat dich noch die Fliege an der Wand aufgeregt.", fragte sie und stupfte zurück. Er lächelte für einen Moment.

"Weißt du, seit Sirius,..." Er holte tief Luft. "Na ja...., da denke ich, dass es Wichtigeres auf der Welt gibt, als sich ständig über alles aufzuregen, oder etwa nicht?", schloss Harry.

"Wow, das ist ja schon fast weise.", sagte sie in einem kichernden Tonfall, um schnell das Thema Sirius zu verdrängen. Grinsend nickte er.

Bei den Kerkern angekommen, klopfte Hermine ein paar Mal kräftig, bis Snape mit seiner wiederlichen Stimme sie herein rufte.

"Nicht zu fassen, sie sind pünktlich.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, welches sich schnell in eine Grimasse verwandelte. "Sie werden mir meine kompletten benutzten Behältnisse abwaschen, trocknen und in alphabetischier Reihenfolge wieder einordnen. Ohne Zauberei!" Er deutete auf einen riesigen Berg verschmutzer Kessel, Reagenzgläser und leerer Behältnisse verschiedener Zaubertrankzutaten. "Rufen sie mich über den Kamin, wenn sie fertig sind. _Accio Zauberstäbe!_ ", sagte er und Hermines Zauberstab, wie auch Harrys flog direkt in Snapes Hände. Dann ließ er die beiden Freunde einfach stehen und schritt wallenden Umhangs aus dem Zimmer.

"Na toll," begann Hermine genervt." Was solls, Harry, am besten trocknest du ab, während ich versuche das Zeug hier sauber zu kriegen." Harry nickte. Nach einer Weile stummer Schufterei ergriff Harry das Wort.

"Perfekte Gelegenheit um dir zu erzählen, wieso Ron so sauer war, findest du nicht?", fragte Harry zwinkernd. Hermine schaute nur kurz auf. "Ich kann es mir eigentlich schon denken.", sagte sie, während sie mit der rechten Hand einen besonders hartnäckigen Kessel bearbeitete.

"Ach ja?", fragte Harry etwas enttäuscht.

"Ja, ich glaube das er in mich verknallt ist, so etwas ähnliches hast du schon mal durchblicken lassen. Und deshalb war er sauer auf dich." So eine Drecksarbeit, dachte sie sich im Stillen.

"Oh, ja stimmt. Na dann... Bist du denn auch in ihn verknallt?", fragte er wie nebenbei. Hermine musterte ihn eindringlich. "Für wen hältst du mich? Natürlich nicht! Ich werde ihm auch keine Hoffnungen machen, ich war noch nie an ihm interessiert!", rief Hermine etwas zu schroff, doch Harry sah in seltsamer Weiße erleichtert aus. Er lächelte sogar ein wenig in sein Handtuch hinein.

Unzählige Stunden später betrachteten die Beiden zufrieden ihre Arbeit. Snape kam wie auf Bestellung hereingestürmt und musterte seine nun sauberen Utensilien kritisch. Nach ein paar quälenden Minuten nickte er. Harry griff seine müde Freundin am Arm und schlurfte mit ihr in den Gang.

"Ich bin so fertig.", sagte Hermine gähnend. "Und meine Hände sind ganz kalt und trocken vom Spülen." Hermine betrachtete ihre rissigen Hände.

"Kein Poblem!", rief Harry, der nicht auch nur ein bisschen geschafft schien und nahm ihre Hände ihn die Seinen. Sie waren warm und sehr angenehm. "Schon viel besser.", flüsterte sie. Harry rieb ihre Finger ein bisschen, so dass sich schneller erwärmten. Doch Hermine war wie versteinert. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, sondern betrachtete ihren Freund, als ob sie ihn seit Jahren zum ersten Mal sähe. "Mir ist kalt.", sagte sie mit einer ihr unbekannten Stimme. Im Mondlicht sah er irgendwie schutzlos aus. Was passierte mit ihr?


	12. Kapitel12

Kapitel12

Hermine schaute auf. Harry ließ von ihren Händen ab und erwiederte ihren Blick. Er sah wünderschön aus mit seinen verstrubbelten Haaren, diesem engen Shirt und dieser dunkelblauen Jeans. Wünderschön. Er hielt ihrem Blick stand. Was tust du da?, fragte eine Stimme in Hermines Hinterkopf. Sie hörte nicht darauf. Ihr war klar, was sie wollte.

"Soll ich dich wärmen?", flüsterte Harry ganz leise und Hermine nickte langsam, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Harry jedoch legte nicht den Arm um sie, sondern kam ihr immer näher und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Ein Zauber ging von ihm aus. Ein unbrechbarer, berauschender, erregender Zauber, gegen den Hermine nicht ankommen konnte. Sie wollte es nicht anders. Bei jedem seiner Atemzüge, den Hermine auf ihrer Brust wahrnahm, wurde das unbändig kribbelnde und lähmende Gefühl in ihrem Körper stärker und stärker. Sie musste es tun. Sie fasste den Entschluss. Hermine legte ihre rechte Hand in seinem Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und es war so gut wie immer. Nein, es war besser. Tausendmal besser. So wie er die Gefühle aus ihrem Gesicht abliest, seine Berührungen auf das Zittern ihres Bauches einstellt, so empfindet er jede kleinste Bewegung ihrer Zunge, begrüßt sie und nimmt sie auf in sein eigenes Zungenspiel. Hermine kraulte seinen Nacken und zog in tiefer in sich hinein. Er ließ es geschehen und erwiederte ihren Kuss schöner und herrlicher als je zuvor. Doch dann löste er sich sachte von ihr. Hermine ließ ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie wollte dieses wunderbar brennende Gefühl auf ihren Lippen niemals vergessen. Harry küsste unbeschreiblich sanft, doch gleichzeitig bestimmt, fordernd und zärtlich. Allles in einem. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie in Harrys lächelnde Gesicht. Sie konnte sich nicht an ihm sattsehen. Er war so bezaubernd.

Ohne lange zu Überlegen nahm sie ihn an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Sie sagten kein Wort, während sie durch die totenstillen Gänge von Hogwarts schlichen. Hermine führte ihn nicht in den Gryffindorturm. "_Alomohora!" _

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes öffnete sich die verschlossen Tür und die Beiden schlüpften hindurch. Es war stockdunkel, außer das durch ein paar vereinzelte Fenster das Licht des Vollmondes die Bibliothek erleuchtete. Hermine zog ihn zu einem Tisch neben einem Fenster in der Ecke und setze sich darauf. Harry zögerte, als sie ihre Beine spreizte und ihn zu sich ziehen wollte. Er schaute in ihre Augen. Er starrte sie einfach an und sagte nichts. Was dachte er bloß? Und was dachte sie? In ihrem Körper breiteten sich Angst, Nervösität und Ungewissheit aus. Harry atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Er sollte nicht zögern. Er sollte nicht verunsichert sein.

Hermine war wie betäubt, sie wollte wieder dieses Gefühl der unbändigen Freiheit und Geborgenheit wieder spüren. Komm Harry! Doch sie sprach es nicht aus.

Harry seufzte. "Scheiß drauf." murmelte er kaum verständlich und kam nun endlich auf sie zu. Er nahm ihrem Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie. Küsste sie, so schön und herrlich berauschend, wie er es immer tat. Hermines Hände suchten seine Hintern und drückte ihn noch näher zwischen ihre Beine. Sie wollte ihn spüren. Harrys Hände hatten ihr Gesicht verlassen und begannen langsam aber bestimmt, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Er streifte sie von ihren Schultern und seine Fingerspitzen berührten sanft die freigelegte Haut. Immer tiefer wanderte er, ohne den Kuss zu unerbrechen und Hermine seufzte laut in seinem Mund, als Harry anfing ihre kleinen Brüste in einer unbeschreiblichen Zärtlichkeit zu massieren. Hermine zog ihre Zunge zurück, um sich an den Knöpfen seiner Jeans zu schaffen zu machen. Nach ein paar ungeschickten Versuchen gelang es ihr und mit einem Ruck zog sie die verhältnismäßig enge Jeans von seiner Hüfte. Eine große Beule kam zum Vorschein. Hermines Augen folgten ihrer Hand, als sie schüchtern versuchte seinen Schwanz über den Shorts , diesmal ohne seine Hilfe, zu umfassen. Doch Harry drückte sie fast schroff weg. "Sonst gehts wieder zu schnell.", flüsterte er leise und suchte wieder ihre Lippen, während seine sich seine rechte Hand einen Weg unter ihrem Rock bahnte. Wie unfassbar gekonnt er sie doch berührte! Hermines Hände wanderten unter sein Shirt. Er hatte so unfassbar weiche Haut. Wie sehr sie sich doch nach ihm gesehnt hatte. Doch war es richtig, was sie taten? Schnell verdrängte Hermine diesen Gedanken und gab sich wieder Harrys Berührungen voll hin, welcher ihren Slip heruntergezogen hatte und nun mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre Schamlippen teilte. Hermine spürte förmlich jeden einzelnen Liter ihres aufwallenden Blutes, das ihr die Hitze in den Kopf trieb und schwer atmen lässt. Es sollte nie wieder aufhören. Doch Harry zog sich aus ihrer Schamgegend zurück und befreite sich schnell seiner Boxershorts. Lächerlich sah es aus, wie Harry nur mit seinem Shirt bekleidet vor ihr stand. Mit einem Grinsen wollte Hermine die restliche Kleidung entfernen, doch ihr Gegenüber hatte andere Pläne. Er drückte sich sanft an sie heran und hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Hermine nickte hastig.

Mit einem letzten Lächeln drang er unerwartet und mit einem kräftigen Stoß in sie ein. Sie wartete auf den Schmerz-der nicht kam. Nein, er kam nicht. Was blieb war die unbändige Lust die ihren Körper vereinte, das Kribbeln, die Freiheit und die Geborgenheit, nach der Hermine sich so sehr sehnte. Sie warf den Kopf zurück und genoss es wie Harry sich sanft und trotzdem schnell in ihr bewegte. Harry küsste sie erneut, doch durch die Anstrengung hatten sie kaum Kraft sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Mehr, mehr, mehr!, wollte Hermine schreien, doch Harry verstand sie auch ohne Worte. Hermine wollte, dass es nie mehr aufhört, ihre Lust bis an das Ende bringen und es immer wieder und öfter tun. Harrys Atem war nicht mehr so wie er sollte. Noch nicht! Hör noch nicht auf!, wollte sie rufen, doch Harry schnappte ein letztes Mal nach Luft und kam in schnellen Stößen in ihr.

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und atmete noch immer sehr unregelmäßig. Wow. Wow, wow, wow! Es war eine Herllichkeit. Und es war schon vorbei.Schade.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war Harry einen Schritt zurückgetreten. Er lächelte nicht. "_Lumos!",_sagte er und mit der erleuchteten Zauberstabspitze in der Hand suchte er seine Kleider, die er stillschweigend anzog. Hermine rührte sich nicht. Und nun?

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt und erhob sich von dem Bibliothekstischchen. Sie spürte, wie das Sperma ihr Bein hinuntertröpfelte. Eklig.

"Alles in Ordnung?!", rief er aufgebracht, während er versuchte seine Jeans zu schließen. "Dir ist schon klar, was ich da eben gemacht habe?" Hermine schaute ihn verwundert an.

"Schon."

"Und dir ist auch klar, dass ich eben gerade genau das getan habe, was ich Ron versprochen habe nicht mehr zu tun?" Harry lief mit gestikulierenden Händen vor ihrem Tischchen auf und ab. Hermine hob die Augenbrauen."Na,ja, ich hab mir gedacht, dass,.....tja, nun ja..."

"Was, was hast du dir gedacht?", rief er kühl in ihre Richtung.

"Nichts." Hermine schaute aus dem Fenster. Na toll, jetzt bekam ihr bester Freund auch noch Schuldgefühle. Aber eigentlich sollte sie dieses Gefühl mit Harry teilen. Wieso tat sie dies nicht? "Ich hab es Ron doch auch versprochen.", sagte sie leise, noch immer den Mond fixierent. Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ich belüge meinen besten Freund, ich bin so ein Arsch...",murmelte er deprimiert. Hermine wollte jetzt echt keine Grundsatzdiskussionen. Sie schaute dem sichtlich aufgebrachten Harry in die Augen. "Wieso hast du es dann eigentlich nicht gelassen?, fragte sie in einem beleidigten Tonfall. Er öffnete empört den Mund. "Ist das jetzt etwa auch noch meine Schuld?", schrie er fast und Hermine hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Nein, tut mir leid,", begann er, nun etwas leiser. "Es ist nur so, dass wenn du dann so vor mir stehst, wie gerade eben, dann.....Scheiße Hermine, ich kann da einfach nicht anders. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann..", fügte er mit hängenden Schultern hinzu.

"Ach so, dann ist es also meine Schuld, wenn du dich nicht im Zaum halten kannst?" Ihre Stimme hatte etwas Boshaftes, das Hermine gar nicht von ihr kannte.

"Oh, man, nein keiner ist daran schuld." Sie spürte förmlich, wie er um Beherrschung flehte."Dazu gehören immer zwei, wie ich schon gesagt habe."

Hermine stand auf und stellte sich mit einem Sicherheitsabstand vor ihn. "Wir könnten jetzt wieder sagen, dass es nie mehr vorkommt, aber könntest du mir das guten Gewissens versprechen?"

"Nein.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß."Du......ach,keine Ahnung. Was gedenkst du zu tun?"

Schüchtern ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Am besten wäre es doch, wenn wir uns so verhalten wie immer und falls es mal wieder passiert,dann passiert es." Tolle Idee, Hermine, wenn er darauf einsteigt, hast du etwas, das du nie wolltest: einen SexFreundschaft Kumpel. Eine solche Beziehung würde nie funktionieren.

"Na gut, wieso nicht.", erwiederte er. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Vielleicht geht es mit ein paar Bemühungen doch. Er seuftzte. "Weißt du Hermine, ich hasse es meinem besten Freund zu belügen."

"Ich finde das auch nicht toll, aber Harry, mit der Wahrheit würden wir ihn nur verletzen." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. "Oder nicht?"

Er lächelte. Endlich! Endlich, endlich lächelte er wieder. Er sieht so unanständig attraktiv aus! Mit einem Ruck fasste er sie um den Hintern und hob sie hoch.

"Bin ich dir nicht zu schwer?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber seine Hände fingen dann doch an ein wenig zu zittern. Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn und durch diese unglückliche Position, ließ sie ihn spüren, dass sie noch immer kein Höschen trug. Als er dies zur Kenntnis nahm, stellte er sie schnell auf den Boden zurück.

"Hermine, ich liebe dich wirklich von Herzen, aber lass uns doch unsere sexuellen Aktivitäten auf ein Minimum reduzieren." , sagte Harry ein bisschen verlegen.

"Okay, dann lass uns jetzt lieber gehen." Hermine nahm ihn zögernd bei der Hand und führte ihn in die Gänge zurück. "Weißt du eigentlich, das du meine ganzen Prinzipien über den Haufen wirfst?", sagte sie in gespielt beleidigten Ton.

"Es war deine Idee", erwiederte er in einem Singsang-Tonfall, den Hermine immer schmunzeln ließ. So ein Idiot!

Während des restlichen Weges schwiegen sie. Positiv für Hermine, denn nun hatte sie Zeit zum Nachdenken. Zeit, die sie brauchte. Denn ihrer Meinung nach hatte sie sich sehr verändert. Sie fühlte sich in einer seltsamen Weiße rebellisch und boshaft. Sie belügt ihren besten Freund für ihren Spaß. Wiederwärtig. Sie schläft mit ihrem anderen besten Freund, was die Beziehung der Dreien schädigen könnte. Ihr mächt das nichts aus. Nur für ihren Spaß. Absolut ekelerregend. Hermine hatte in den Ferien wenig gelernt und hatte es selbst jetzt nicht vor. Sie schlief mit Harry, obwohl sie nicht mit ihm zusammen ist. Sie kürzte sich ihren Rock um einige Zentimeter und lackierte ihre langen Fingernägel dunkelrot. Nie im Traum hätte sie daran gedacht, so etwas jemals zu tun. Zum Schluss wusste sie selber nicht recht, ob sie diese Art von Beziehung mit Harry überhaupt führen möchte. Was zur Hölle war los mit ihr?

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen, fanden die beiden Ron halb schafend auf einem der Sessel vor dem Feuer. "Ron?", fragte Hermine leise und dieser schlug schnell die Augen auf.

"Hey, da seit ihr ja endlich. Ich bin wohl ein bisschen eingenickt." Er schaute auf die große Standuhr. "Mensch, es ist schon nach Mitternacht, Snape hat euch ja ewig dabehalten. Ihr seht auch echt abgekämpft aus, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

"Ja, war auch echt anstrengend.", erwiederte Harry grinsend. Hermine betrachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Unglückliche Wortwahl.

"Ich geh dann mal zu Bett.", sagte sie hastig und ließ die Beiden einfach stehen.

Eine wirklich sehr unglückliche Wortwahl.

Ich liebe dich auch von Herzen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich kann euch mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es keine reine Lovestory wird (erinnert euch an die vorherigen Kapitel). Mal schauen, wie es sich zwischen den Beiden noch entwickelt.

Ich danke euch für eure lieben Reviews, aber gebt mit trotzdem noch weiterhin welche, schon um zu erfahren, wo ich mich verbessern kann.

Vielen Dank schon mal!

Liebe Grüße

Mariah--

Ach ja- am Montag fängt die Schule wieder an und daher kann ein Weilchen dauern bis ich weiterschreiben kann.


	13. Kapitel13

Kapitel 13

Kann mich wieder nicht ablenken

Alles dreht sich nur um dich

Ich liege hier und zähl die Tage

Wie viele noch komm, ich weiß es nicht

Was hast du mit mir gemacht,

Warum tust du mir das an

Was soll ich noch ändern

Ich komm nur wieder bei dir an

Ich will weg von hier

Doch es scheint egal wohin ich lauf

Das mit dir hört nicht auf

Sag mir wann hört das auf

Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht

Hab keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst

Ich krieg dich nich aus meinem Kopf und dabei will ich doch

Und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht  
Bin unter Tränen wieder aufgewacht  
Ich krieg dich nicht aus meinem Kopf und dabei muss ich doch  
(Silbermond)

Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte sich auf die Hausaufgaben von Geschichte der Zauberei zu konzentrieren. Vergebens. Alles was sie bis jetzt aufgeschrieben hatte, waren Gedanken, die sie versuchte in verständlichen Zeilen niederzuschreiben.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war wie immer am Abend voll besucht, die Meisten wärmten sich am prasselnden Kaminfeuer, oder versuchten sich wie Hermine an den Hausaufgaben. Keiner beachtete sie. Und das war ihr nur recht.

" und ich kämpf mich durch die Nacht....."

Ginny kam durch das Poträtloch und als sie Hermine entdeckte, schritt sie mit schnellen, aufgebrachten Schritten auf sie zu. Diese versteckte ihre sinnlosen Zeilen und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Ginny grüßte sie nicht sondern hielt ihr den heutigen Tagespropheten unter die Augen. "Lies!", orderte sie.

Verdutzt über diese Anordnung, nahm sie die Zeitung in die Hände und überflog die Schagzeile:

NEUE MUGGELANGRIFFE IN DEPTFORD-- Vorort Lndons-- Thomas-Finch-Fletchley--verhört und gefoltert--näheres nicht bekannt--Auroren traten in ihren alten Dienst zurück und ermitteln von Neuem--

Hermine las mit offenem Mund. Sie schaute in Ginnys verhaltenes Gesicht. "Weißt du es noch nicht?", fragte sie leise, so dass auch keiner etwas hören könnte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich...also...weißt du denn wo das ist? Ich wohne in Deptford! Und.....das ist doch der Vater von Justin, oder? Und auch seine Eltern wurden verhört und..." Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Fragend starrte sie Ginny an.

Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich das Poträtloch von Neuem. Herein trat- sehr zum Missfallen Hermines- Professor McGonagall. Doch ihre Erscheinung war gegensätzlicher als sie nur sein könnte. Die sonst so aufrichtige und selbstbewusste Lehrerin sah nervös und aufgebracht aus. Was ist nun schon wieder?

Hinter ihr stolperterten Harry und Ron herein, welche wohl ihre Zeit in der Eulerei zugebracht hatten. Nervös setzten sie sich zu den Mädchen. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Professor McGonagall holte tief Luft und sprach:

"Ich muss ihnen eine schmerzliche Neuigkeit überbringen." Sie blickte Hermine eindringlich an. "Wie sie vielleicht gelesen haben, sind immer mehr Muggelangriffe in Erscheinung getreten. Nun haben sie einen von uns. Justin-Finch-Fletchley."

Hermine vergass es fast zu atmen, sie packte Harrys Arm und bohrte ihre Fingernägel in seine Haut. "Oh Gott.......". Harry löste die Hand von seinem schmerzenden Arm und drückte stattdesssen ihre Finger. Keiner bemerkte ihren entsetzten Blick, denn der ganze Raum versuchte sich empört und ängstlich darüber zu äußern. Professor McGonagall hob die Hände.

"Ja, ich weiß. Wir können uns selber nicht erklären, wie er an ihn entführen konnte. Selbstverständlich hat sich Professor Dumbledore bereit erklärt sofort die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen." Sie seufzte. "Wir können nun aber ein eindeutiges Muster erkennen, inwiefern manche von ihnen gefährdet sind. Ich werde nun ein paar Namen vorlesen, welche ich bitte nach vorne zu treten und mir dann in mein Büro zu folgen. Die Übrigen sollten versuchen ihren gewohnten Tagesablauf nicht beeinflussen zu lassen, ich weiß das ist viel verlangt. Sie können aber im Moment nichts tun."

Hermine hörte ihr Herz bis zu ihrem Hals schlagen. Nun war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Lähmende Angst machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. Angst. Nackte Angst.

"Dennis und Colin Creevey.", sagte die Lehrerin mit leiser Stimme. Zitternd erhoben sie sich.

"Seamus Finnigan." Hermine beobachtete den jungen Gryffindor, welcher sich nun auch auf den Weg machte. Ob auch sie auf ihrer Liste stand?

"Hermine Granger." Tatsächlich. Wie zu erwarten tat sie es den Anderen gleich und stand schweigend hinter die Professorin. Sie nahm nur noch verschwommen war, wie Harry und noch ein paar Andere aufgerufen wurden. Wie in Trance folgte sie ihnen in Professor McGonagalls Büro. Es war kalt und ungemütlich. Die Lehrerin setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und atmete tief durch. Harry hatte den Arm um Hermine gelegt. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er sie losgelassen hätte.

"Der Grund, weshalb ich sie in mein Büro gebeten habe, ist der Folgende,", begann Professor McGonagall langsam. "Nach einer langen Sitzung hat die Lehrerkonferenz verschiedene Schüler aus allen Häusern herausgefiltert, welche unserer Meinung nach am Meisten gefährdet sind. Wie sie sicherlich schon ahnen, sind sie die Außerwählten aus Gryffindor. Um für ihre vollste Sicherheit garantieren zu können, müssen sie sich nun an neue beziehungsweiße erweiterte Regeln gewöhnen und selbstverständlich auch halten." Sie stand auf und schrieb ein paar Zeilen mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Luft. Die goldenen Lettern erleuchteten das dunkle Büro und Hermine begann zu lesen:

1. Allen gefährdeten Schülern ist es untersagt alleine, oder mit anderen gefährdeten Schülern in der Gruppe, den Gemeinschaftsraum ihres jeweiligen Hauses zu verlassen..

2. Während der Unterrichts-, Essens- und Freizeit außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes hat sich der gefährdete Schüler zu vergewissern, dass sich mindestens ein nicht gefährdeter Schüler oder eine Lehrkraft in erreichbarer Nähe aufhalten.

3. Nach 19 Uhr halten sich alle gefährdeten Schüler in ihrem Turm auf und verlassen ihn unter keinen Umständen.

4. Keinem gefährdeten Schüler ist es gestattet das Schloss außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit zu verlassen.

"Wie bitte?", schrie Harry."Halten sie uns jetzt wie Viecher im Käfig? Ist ihnen klar, was das alles bedeutet? Nicht mal mehr alleine pissen gehen kann ich! Und kein ....QUIDDITSCH?"

Professor McGonagall beugte sich zu den Schülern hinüber und blaffte Harry empört an: "Sind sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Potter? Ein Schüler dieser Schule wurde von Todessern entführt und sie haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich über ein paar neue Regeln zu beschweren, die sie an ihrem Quidditschspiel hindern? Ist das so korrekt?" Die Lehrerin funkelte Harry böse an, bis dieser ein peinlich berührtes "Tut mir Leid" verlauten ließ.

"Natürlich wird das für sie eine Umstellung werden. Für uns alle wird es anders werden. Die Zeiten werden schwerer und schwärzer. Passen sie bitte alle gut auf sich auf.", sagte sie bedrückt und wischte sich über die Augen. "Ich werde sie nun in ihren Turm zurückbegleiten. Und halten sie sich an die Regeln, es ist nur zu ihrem Besten."

Hermine erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall nur teilweiße und unvollständig, denn sie hatte die ganze Ankündigungen und ernsten Gesichter nur wie durch einen Schleier wahrgenommen. Erst als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, erwachte Hermine schlagartig aus ihrem Traum und wurde knallhart von der Realität überollt. Ihre Beine wollten sie nicht mehr tragen, so dass sie sich mit letzter Kraft an einem Sessel festhielt und in Tränen ausbrach. Sofort scharrten sich ihre Freunde und andere Gryffindor um sie und wollten ihr helfen, doch Hermine beachtete sie nicht. Heulend ließ sie sich auf den Boden fallen und lehnte sich an die Rückwand des Sessels.

Die nächsten Tage waren schrecklich. Hermine hatte noch immer diese betäubende Angst in ihrem Nacken, doch noch schlimmer als dies waren die neuen Regeln, mit denen sie nun klarkommen musste. Erst in diesen Tagen ist ihr bewusst geworden, wie sehr sie doch die Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit brauchte und auch genossen hatte. Alles war nun anders. Hermine musste nun ihre komplette Zeit, die sie außerhalb ihres Turm verbrachte, mit sogenannten "nicht gefährdeten Personen" verbringen. Zu ihrem Glück war Ron einer von ihnen, aber sie konnte durch diese ständige Überwachung einfach nicht glücklich werden. Auf Schritt und Tritt wurde sie verfolgt und zu ihrem Wohle musste sie es geschehen lassen. Hermine hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich den Tarnumhang von Harry zu leihen, um wenigstens für ein paar Stunden ungestört in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Doch ihre Angst ließ es nicht zu. Einerseits war sie das ängstlich brave Mädchen, welches die Regeln befolgen möchte, aber andererseits baute sich in ihrem Körper ein ungeheuer Freiheitdrang auf, welcher von Mal zu Mal schwieriger zu kontrollieren wurde. Ihr innerer Rebell zeigte sich auch in ihrer neuen Art mit anderen Menschen umzugehen. Hermine wurde zickig, launisch und immer unzufriedener mit sich und ihrer Umwelt. Ihr Desinteresse zeigte sie durch ignorante Gleichgültigkeit und provokanten Kleidern.

"Hey, da kommt ja unsere neue Dorfschlampe.", pflegten die Slytherins aus der Oberstufe zu gröhlen, wenn Hermine die große Halle betrat.

"Vielleicht solltest du deine Bluse nun wirklich etwas weiter zuknöpfen, deine Brust könnte sonst einmal ihren vorgesehenen Platz verlassen.", flüsterte Ron in ihr Ohr. Ihre tiefschwarz umrandeten Augen blickten ihn bösarig grinsend an. "Scheißegal."

Ihre Beziehung zu Harry änderte sich in diesen Tagen weder positiv noch negativ. Ab und an ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie ihn während des Unterrichts beobachtete. Gerne hätte sie mal wieder mit ihm geschlafen, aber es ergab sich nie eine Möglichkeit. Außerdem wollte Hermine sich nicht verführen lassen, nur um irgendetwas zu spüren. Denn ihr Körper war tot. Sie gab ihr Bestes um sich so zu geben wie immer, aber alles was sie tat, war nur eine Ablenkung um für eine Weile die Leere in ihrer Seele zu vergessen. Sie lachte immer weniger und nur wenn sie mit ihren besten Freunden zusammen war. Harry und Ron waren die Einzigen, die Hermine in ihre Gefühlswelt blicken ließ. Sie gaben ihr Halt.

"Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, Hermine.", hatte Harry einmal zu ihr gesagt, als sie ihre Freunde in deren Schlafsaal besuchte. "Ich meine du verschließt irgendwie immer mehr und schminkst deine Augen und Lippen so dunkel. Das ist so...anders. Ich meine nicht das es schlecht aussieht. Aber du hast dich in den letzten Tagen sehr verändert.", sagte er und blickte zu Ron, welcher zustimmend nickte. Lächelnd setzte sie sich zu ihnen und erzählten von ihren spätpupertierenden Anwandlungen. Zu ihrer Überraschung fühlte sie sich danach besser. Aber ihre Angst ist geblieben.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ich möchte euch nochmal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich unheimlich gerne ein paar Reviews von euch bekommen würde. Bitte.....bitte.........bitte.......bitte..............sagt mir eure Meinung!

Viele liebe Grüße

Mariah


	14. Kapitel14

Kapitel 14

Nach ein paar Tagen ungewohnter Überwachung begann Hermine immer öfter die neuen Regeln zu brechen. So kam es, dass sie meistens in den Abendstunden mit Harry unter dem Tarnumhang den Turm verließ und ein ungestörtes Plätzchen suchte. Doch trotz allem wollte sie wenigstens einmal wieder alleine, ohne Angst, ein paar Stunden außerhalb des Schlosses verbringen, denn ihr zweites Zuhause verwandelte sich Tag für Tag mehr in ein Gefängnis. Manchmal starrte sie sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster ihres Schlafsaals und beobachtete die Anderen bei ihren Spaziergängen auf dem Schlossgelände. Doch was konnte sie tun? Sie sah keinen Ausweg.

Eines frühen Abends saß Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum und las in einem Buch, welches besonders schwere Zaubertränke erläuterte. Ihre Freunde waren alle bei ihrem Quidditschtraining. Auch Harry durfte mitspielen. Für ihn gab es eine Ausnahmeregelung, so dass mindestens ein Lehrer das Training überwachen sollte. Nach einer Weile stummen Lesens hörte Hermine ein vertrautes Klopfen an dem Fenster, welches ihr am Nächsten war.

Tock, tock, tock.

Eine Schuleule bat um Einlass. Schnell öffnete Hermine das besagte Fenster und die Eule flatterte herein. Wer sollte denn um diese Zeit einen Brief an sie schicken? Ist wieder etwas passiert? Sie entledigte den recht kurzen Brief und begann zu lesen:

Liebe Hermine,

bitte komm jetzt sofort in das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. Sag keinem etwas. Es ist sehr wichtig.

Harry

Das sollte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Ohne sich bei der Eule zu bedanken, schlüpfte sie durch das Poträtloch und begann sich langsam auf den Weg zu machen. Sie schlich leise an den Wänden entlang, so dass sie keiner sofort entdecken konnte. Die Gänge waren jedoch wie ausgestorben. In diesem Moment verfluchte sie ihre Mary-Janes, die bei jeden Schritt ein klackendes Geräusch hinterließen. So gut es ging tapste sie durch die Gänge und betete zu Gott, dass keiner ihr entgegenkommen würde. Ihr Gebet wurde erhört und dadurch war sie unentdeckt an die Tür des Klassenzimmers angekommen. Mit flatterdem Herzen klopfte sie ein paar Mal kräftig. Keine Antwort. Ob er noch nicht da war? Das konnte eigentlich nicht sein. Ihre Neugier siegte, so dass sie vorsichtig den stillen Raum betrat. Hermine sah sich um. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und setzte das Zimmer in ein zauberhaft rötliches Licht.

"Harry?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Wie zu erwarten keine Reaktion. Genau in dem Moment als sie umdrehen wollte, hörte sie ein Stimme, die aus einer Ecke im Schatten kam.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Hermines Zauberstab schnellte aus ihrer Bluse hervor und wurde von einer Hand aufgefangen. Sie wollte aus dem Zimmer rennen, aber die Tür flog mit einem lauten "Klick" in das Schloss. Es gab kein Entkommen. Und jetzt? Ihrer betäubenden Angst zum Trotz drehte sie sich mutig in die Richtung der dunklen Ecke. In das Licht trat----Draco Malfoy.

Hermines Herz schlug ihr jetzt bis zum Hals. Sie war nun ganz alleine mit Draco Malfoy. Dem widerlichen, frauenverachteten und vielleicht auch gefährlichen Draco Malfoy. Er setzte sich jedoch mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht in aller Seelenruhe auf die Fensterbank.

"Was willst du von mir, Malfoy?!" Ihre Stimme zitterte ein wenig, aber sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Seine kalten Augen lachten.

"Wieso denn so nervös, Granger? Ich will doch nur ein wenig mit dir plaudern.", antwortete er in einem eklich überheblichen Tonfall.

"Lass mich hier raus." Ihre Stimme war noch völlig ruhig, doch langsam wechselte sich ihre Angst in Wut. Was sollte das denn? Er stand auf.

"Hast du etwa Angst vor mir, Granger? Ich werde dich sicherlich nicht angreifen."

"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir!", schrie sie. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben, aber sie zwang sich zur Besinnung. "Was willst du nun?"

Hermine versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Schon alleine dieses Grinsen brachte sie zur Weißglut!

"Wie gesagt, nur ein wenig mit dir plaudern. Aber du glaubst mir nicht, was? Hier!" Malfoy warf ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihre Hände. Der Seine flog gleich hinterher. Verdutzt bedrachtete sie die beiden Zauberstäbe in ihrer Hand. Wut baute sich im ihrem Körper auf.

"WAS WILLST DU? Was willst du denn von einem Schlammblut wissen, hä?", rief sie jetzt schon richtig sauer. Er lachte.

"Na gut, Granger, ich werde mich kurz fassen. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass du endlich aufhören solltest, mit diesem Narbengesicht deinen Körper zu verunreinigen. Verstehst du mich nicht? Er schadet dir." Beinahe hätte sie ihm geglaubt, wenn seine Stimme nicht diesen Sarkasmus durchblicken lassen würde. Er würde es nie lernen.

"Du überheblicher Idiot! Was geht es dich denn an, mit wem ich meinen Spaß habe? Und woher zum Teufel weißt du überhaupt davon? Und Harry ist ja wohl der Letzte der mir Schaden zufügen möchte! Und seit wann kann ein Schlammblut seinen Körper verschmutzen, er ist doch schon dreckig und unwürdig genug?! Du redest kompletten Müll an mich hin!!! Und hör endlich auf zu grinsen!!!!" Hermine kochte. Sie ging einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu und schrie ihm das alles in sein Gesicht. Während ihres Anfalls hatte er sie nicht angesehen, denn er zog es vor, belustigt an die Decke zu schauen. Jetzt kam er ihr noch einen Schritt näher und beugte sich, noch immer grinsend, über die im Verhältnis zu ihm kleine Hermine.

"Du hast ja doch Angst vor mir."

"Nein, hab ich nicht.", sagte sie etwas ruhiger, den Blick starr an seine Brust geheftet.

Malfoy deutete mit einem Finger auf die beiden Zauberstäbe. welche Hermine wie zwei Schwerter in der Hand hielt. "Wenn du keine Angst vor mir hast, warum legst du sie dann nicht einfach weg?", fragte er in einem Unschuldston. Hermine setzte ein böses Grinsen auf.

"Netter Versuch, Malfoy. Dann wirst du mich erst recht angreifen.", antwortete sie bissig. Er rollte mit den Augen. "Scheiße man, Granger! ICH WERDE DICH NICHT ANGREIFEN! Glaubst du etwa, ich würde einen kostbaren Fluch an deinem dreckigen Körper verschwenden?"

Hermine starrte ihn verwundert an. War das nur für sie ein Rätsel? Schulterzuckend gab sie ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder. Aus Mut? Aus Trotz? Aus Ratlosigkeit? Malfoy warf ihn weg. Einfach so. Seine kalten Augen blickten sie unverwandt an, als ob er sie hypnotisieren wollte. Ihr Herz schlug schneller.

"Was soll das, Malfoy?", versuchte sie gleichgültig zu fragen, aber ihre Knie fingen kaum merklich an zu zittern. Malfoy jedoch, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und zog ihn vorsichtig aus ihrer Hand, gerade so, als ob er höflich nach einer Erlaubnis fragen würde. Ihr Griff lockerte sich und Malfoy warf ihn in eine gegenüberliegende Ecke. Jetzt waren sie beide unbewaffnet. Eigentlich sollte Hermine vor Angst in Ohnmacht fallen, schon allein weil Malfoy auch im körperlichen Sinne weit überlegen war, doch zu ihrer Überraschung entspannte sie sich und hielt seinem Blick stand. Er kam ihr in Zeitlupe näher, so dass er schon fast auf ihre Füße getreten wäre. Er war ihr zu nah. Viel zu nah. Er atmete gleichmäßig in ihr Ohr. Keiner von ihnen machte Anstalten einen Schritt zurück zu treten. Er roch sehr gut. Anders als Harry, der etwas sehr Sanftes, Warmes, Beruhigendes ausstrahlte. Malfoy war ganz anders. Kalt, verachtend, verführerisch. Oder etwa nicht?

"Hast du noch immer keine Angst?", fragte er fast fürsorglich. Als Antwort schüttelte sie trotzig den Kopf. Sein Mund umspielte ein Lächeln. Kein freudiges, sondern ein überlegendes Lächeln. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. Malfoy hatte seine Hände auf ihren Hintern gelegt und fing an kleine Kreise zu ziehen. Wie jetzt? Sie holte tief Luft, als er mit seiner linken Hand an ihrer Seite hochfuhr, an ihrem Hals endete und mit seinem Fingerspitzen ihr Kinn in seine Richtung drückte. Hermine spürte fast seine Lippen die Ihren streifen, als er flüsterte: "Und noch immer keine Angst?"

Sie sagte nichts. Seine Augen faszinierten sie. So kalt und unergründlich. So betörend.

Er öffnete leicht seinen Mund und küsste sie vorsichtig. Hermine wusste in dem Moment nicht wie ihr geschah, aber sie erwiederte. Ihr Verstand war völlig ausgeschaltet. Ihr war es egal. Er küsste anders. Nicht so sanft und verspielt, sondern härter, tiefer, inniger. Seine Zunge umspielte ihre schneller und gekonnter, als sie es je erwarten konnte. Sie wollte immer weitermachen, aber dann unterbrach er ihren Kuss äußerst unsanft.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah in das mal wieder überheblich grinsende Gesicht von Malfoy. "Na, da konnte sich aber jemand nicht zurückhalten.", sagte er und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

"Falsch gedacht, du hast angefangen.", erwiederte sie genervt. "Und weitergemacht."

"So?", fragte er gehässig und lehnte an einen Tisch. Er hatte ein scheußliches Grinsen.

Hermine beobachtete ihn und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch es schien ihr, als ob er sie in einem Bann gefangen hielt. Er sieht schon gut aus, und dies war er sich mit Sicherheit auch bewusst, aber er war immer noch Malfoy, der Typ, den sie mehr hasste, als alles andere. Jedoch hatte sich in ihrem Körper, während ihres Kusses, dieses wunderwundervolle Kribbeln aufgebaut, welches sie auch bei Harry spürte. Doch diesmal war es etwas anderes. Diesmal war es verboten. Es war eine verbotene Lust. Hermine wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch diese Blöße wollte sie sich nicht geben. Selbst wenn ihr ganzer Körper nach seiner Nähe schrie. Er musste schon den Anfang machen.


	15. Kapitel15

Also erstmal vielen vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews!

Dann machts auch gleich viel mehr Spaß weiterzuschreiben.

Kapitel 15

Totenstille lag auf diesem Raum. Malfoy lehnte noch immer an dem Tisch und beobachtete sie abschätzend. Keiner von Beiden hatte vor die Stille zu unterbrechen. Das Einzige was man hören konnte, war das Ticken einer Uhr über der Tür. Hermine atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern wie lange die Beiden geschwiegen haben, allein seine Anwesenheit reichte, um sie in eine Trance zu versetzen. Nach einer unendlich langen Weile ergriff Malfoy das Wort.

"Na, jetzt komm schon.", sagte er fast väterlich und winkte sie zu sich. Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und ging mit klopfendem Herzen auf ihn zu. Vor ihm hielt sie inne. Malfoy regte sich nicht. Er stütze seine Hände auf den Tisch, um ein wenig zurückzuweichen. Sie wartete.

Und wenn sie den Anfang machen würde? Nein, das war dann doch unter ihrer Würde. Malfoy rollte mit den Augen und atmete geräuschvoll aus. Dann- wie von einer Tarantel gestochen- sprang er auf und küsste sie erneut voller Leidenschaft und Tiefe. Wunderbar. Hermine war gottfroh, dass sie nicht den ersten Schritt hatte machen müssen. Nein, jetzt war er der Bloßgestellte. Malfoy schien das alles nicht zu kümmern, denn er packte ihren Hintern und hob sie für einen Moment hoch, um sie wieder auf einem anderem Tisch niederzulassen. Er entledigte sich seinem Shirt und fummelte an dem Reißverschluss ihres Rockes herum, bis dieser endlich nachgab und er den Rock zu Boden flattern lassen konnte. Hermine drückte ihn an sich. Er küsste so voller Leidenschaft. Wahnsinnig. Malfoy löste sich von ihr sah sie an. Verachtend. Verlangend. Wie in Zeitlupe öffnete er seine Jeans. Doch er hielt inne und küsste sie erneut, als ob er kaum ein paar Sekunden ohne ihre Lippen auskommen würde.

Jetzt hörten sie es. Die Tür wurde von einer ihnen nicht bekannten Gewalt aufgestoßen.

Krach!!!!!

Herein stolperte der wie von Dämonen bessene Harry. Schnell fuhr das halbnackte Pärchen auseinander. Harrys Brust bebte vor Wut, vor Leere, vor Hass. Purem Hass. "Aaahhhh!", schrie er aus voller Kehle. Das Bücherregal zu ihrer Rechten flog krachend zu Boden. Hermine schrie vor Angst. Die Fenster zersplitterten. Hermine drehte sich in Richtung Malfoy zurück, als ihr ein riesiges Buch in den Rücken flog und ihr das Gleichgewicht nahm. DIe Glasscherben auf dem Boden durchbohrten ihre Hände. Ein weiters Buch schlug ihr in den Nacken und zwang sie auf den Bauch. Sie fühlte keinen Schmerz. Das Einzige, was sie noch fühlen konnte war die nackte Angst. Wie immer. Dieses Gefühl raubte ihr jeden Funken Verstand und Diplomatie. Das Blut tropfte aus ihren Händen, aus ihrem Nacken in den Kragen hinein. Das Blut vermischte sich mit ihren Tränen. Sie konnte nicht mehr denken. Doch, sie musste es! Sie zwang sich dazu. Sie musste sich dazu zwingen. Nun tu es endlich!

Wo war Malfoy? Er lag in der Mitte des Raumes auf dem Bauch und atmete schwer. Harry, der von allen guten Geistern verlassen war, griff nach seinem Zauberstab: "CRU..". Noch bevor er den Spruch vollenden konnte, warf sich Hermine mit aller Kraft auf ihn und entriss ihm seinen Zauberstab. "Was tust du da?", keifte sie. "Was zur Hölle tust du da?!", schrie sie nur noch lauter. Harry antwortete nicht. Sein ganzer Körper war angspannt und jeder Muskel in ihm schien zu beben. Hermine saß auf ihm und heulte. Was zum Teufel leistete sich Harry da? Ein unverzeihlicher Fluch! Ein unverzeihlicher Fluch!! Warum macht er das? Hermine weinte noch immer und weigerte sich, den unter ihr liegenden Harry frei zugeben. Sie wartete. Es war nun wieder still in diesem Raum. Man könnte einzig und allein nur Hermines leises Weinen, so wie das schwere Atmen der beiden Jungs auf dem Boden vernehmen. Der Wind heulte durch die offenen Fenster.

"Malfoy..", flüsterte sie heiser und rutschte zu ihm hinüber. Da lag er nun. Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Schulter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Ein furchtbarer Anblick. Er hatte eine riesige Kopfwunde zwischen den Haaren bis hinunter zu der Stirn, dessen Blut hatte über sein ganzes Gesicht in feinen Rinnsaalen hinab bis auf seine nackte Brust verteilt. Seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt. Die Augen geschlossen. Allein seine Atmen verriet, dass er noch am Leben war. Hermine beugte sich über ihn und versuchte verzweifelt das Blut aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen. "Malfoy..", hauchte sie nur noch. Von ganz ganz fern hörte sie Schritte.

"Was zum Teufel....."

Hermine wand ihr verheultes Gesicht in Richtung Tür, denn Professor McGonagall hatte den Raum betreten. Entsetzt blickte sie in ihr ehemaliges Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, welches nur noch Schutt und Asche war.

Welch seltsamer Anblick ihr doch dargeboten wurde. Ihr Klassenzimmer, das jetzt ein Schlachtfeld war. Harry, der noch immer auf dem Boden liegend die Augen mit seinen Händen verdeckte. Hermine, die sich heulend über Malfoy beugte. Erst ob sie es erst jetzt bemerkt hätte, ging sie mit schnellen Schritten auf Hermine zu und warf einen Blick auf den verletzten Malfoy. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. "_Finite saignetum", _whisperte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen. Hermine beobachtete, wie Malfoy die Augen öffnete und wie tot in eine Starre verfiel. Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Piep.........piep.........piep..........piep...........piep.......

Hermine versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Piep...piep.....piep. Ein nerviger Ton. Wo war sie? Sie fand sich in einem Krankenbett wieder. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich in den Nacken. Er blutete nicht mehr, aber sie fühlte eine zähe Flüssigkeit, die ihre Haare ein wenig verklebte. Ihre Hände ware mit einem lindgrünen Verband umwickelt und sie schmerzten auch ein wenig. Hermine versuchte die Quelle von diesem scheußlichen Ton auszumachen, denn sie selber war nicht an solch einem Gerät angeschlossen.

Der Krankenflügel war leer, bis auf ein Bett zu ihrer Rechten. Darin lag Malfoy, gezeichnet von Harrys Wutausbruch. Er hatte denselben lindgrünen Verband um seinen Kopf und an seinem Gesicht hing noch ein wenig getrocknetes Blut. Zu Hermines Erschrecken war er an eine Art Maschine angeschlossen, die den ständigen Herzschlag verfolgte. Sie kannte ein solch ein Gerät aus Muggelkrankenhäusern, aber ihr war nicht bekannt, dass auch Heiler auf dieses Verfahren zurückgreifen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er war doch hoffentlich nicht in unmittelbarer Lebensgefahr? Wach war er jedenfalls nicht.

Während sie so da lag, versuchte sie über das Geschehene nachzudenken. Aber es war schwer, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sich so in Harry getäuscht hatte. Er war ihr bester Freund. Was hatte er getan? Er hat alles zerstört. Alles. Ihr ganzes aufgebautes Vertrauen, ihre Nähe, ihre Freundschaft, alles. Mit einem einzigen Zauberspruch. Harry war die Person gewesen, die sie am Meisten benötigte und vermissen wird. Denn er war ihr ein und alles gewesen. Er kannte jedes noch so kleine Geheimnis, sie vertraute ihm blind. Doch wie kann man einen Menschen vertrauen, der sich selber nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann? Wie kann man einem Menschen Nähe fühlen lassen, wenn er sie nicht teilen will? Wie kann man mit jemandem befreundet sein, der deine Eigenart nicht akzeptiert? Der dich einsperren will? Das alles war grotesk und sie hätte beinahe zynisch aufgelacht, wenn ihr nicht die Tränen die Augen befeuchten würden. Sie liebte ihn doch. Gott nochmal sie liebte ihn einfach! Ja! Es ist war! Sie liebte ihn mehr, alles irgendwen anders auf dieser Welt. Er war ihre Welt. Harry war ihre Welt. Und jetzt ist alles kaputt. Sie kann keinen Menschen lieben, der immerzu durchdreht. Dabei hatte sie geglaubt, dass er endlich von dieser Wut losgekommen ist. Falsch gedacht.

Hermine hörte Schritte auf dem Gang. Schnell wischte sie sich die Augen an der Bettdecke und blickte erwartungsvoll zur Tür.

"Ah, Miss Granger, wie schön, dass sie schon wach sind.",begann Mrs. Pomfrey. "Ich glaube es ist Zeit den Verband abzumachen." Schnell kam sie zu Hermines Bett und machte sich an ihren Händen zu schaffen.

"Ähm, Mrs.Pomfrey.." Hermine versuchte zu sprechen, aber ihr Hals war ganz ausgetrocknet, ganz so, als ob sie ihre Stimme schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Sie hustete ein paar Mal. "Krächz, ähm, wie lange liege ich schon hier?", fragte sie mit müder Stimme.

"Seit etwa 48Stunden, ich hatte aber erwartet, dass sie erst in ein paar Tagen wieder erwachen.", antwortete sie fürsorglich. Hermine presste die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Aber es war doch nur ein Buch? Oder etwa nicht? Was fehlt mir denn, dass sie mir einen solchen Schlaftrank verpassen?", begann Hermine schon etwas panisch. Die Heilerin atmete tief durch. "Miss Granger, haben sie jemals etwas von einer generalisierten Angststörung gehört?" Entsetzt schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. " Das ist eine Krankheit, Miss Granger. Sie äußert sich dadurch, dass die betroffenen Personen ihre vollkommen natürliche Angst stärker ausweiten und über sich bestimmen lassen. Das bedeutet, dass bei einer Panikattacke ihr Verstand für kurze Zeit vollkommen aussetzt und sie unter panischer Angst um ihr Leben fürchten. Ihr Herz schlägt schneller, sie bekommen Schweißausbrüche und den allseits bekannten Kloß im Hals. Diese Symptome können auftreten, selbst wenn die momentane Situation nicht lebensbedrohlich erscheint. Genauso gilt es umgekehrt, also kann es sein, dass wenn sie in eine wirklich lebensgefährliche Situation kommen, ihre Angstgefühle nicht zum Vorschein kommen. Konnten sie mir folgen?"

Hermine nickte. Sie war entsetzt. "Und so etwas habe ich?"

"In einer abgewandelten Form. Sie haben ihre Angst zum größten Teil unter Kontrolle, aber dafür äußerst starke Angstschwankungen. Vielleicht haben sie es auch schon bemerkt in irgendeiner Situation. Viel Kummer und Sorgen lassen diese Angst stärker über sie bestimmen."

Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Aha, jetzt war sie auch noch krank. Aber es war logisch. In tausend Situationen konnte sie sich wiederfinden. Genauso war es immer gewesen. Manchmal ist sie im ersten Moment vor Angst fast gestorben und hat sich im nächsten dann wieder berühigt. Seltsam.

"Und was wollen sie dagegen tun?", fragte sie matt.

"Nun, ich habe schon einiges getan. Durch diese äußerst starken Zaubertrank veranlasse ich ihr Gehirn in einer Angstsituation angemessen viel Serotonin zu produzieren. Dadurch verhalten sie sich wieder wie gewöhnlich. Sie werden keine Folgen davon tragen. Allerdings kann es zu einem erneuten Ausbruch kommen, wenn sie sich ihren Ängsten nicht stellen und unterdrücken wollen.", schloss Mrs.Pomfrey ihre Rede. Hermine nickte erneut. "Aber woher kam denn dann der erste Ausbruch?" Mrs.Pomfrey blickte sie ernst an. "Warscheinlich haben sie vor irgendetwas in ihrem Unterbewusstsein riesige Angst. Ich kann ihnen nur raten diese Angst zu suchen und zu stellen.", sagte sie und erhob sich. "Die Mobilikuscreme muss noch bis morgen früh einwirken, dann können sie sie auswaschen. Ihre Hände sind wieder voll einsatzfähig. Jetzt schlafen sie aber noch ein bisschen. Sie werden es brauchen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich zum Gehen, doch Hermine hielt sie auf.

"Entschuldigung, aber was ist denn mit Malfoy?", fragte sie gespielt unbesorgt. Die Heilerin lächelte. "Er hatte einen äußerst spitzen Gegenstand in den Kopf bekommen, der kurzzeitig ein paar Gehirnfunktionen außer Kraft gesetzt hat. Aber keine Sorge, er wird schon wieder fit. Gute Nacht."

Und schon war sie aus der Tür und ließ Hermine mit ihren verwirrten Gedanken allein.


	16. Kapitel16

Kapitel16

Hermine sah sich um. Der helle Raum war weihnachtlich in den allen Regenbogenfarben geschmückt. Glitzernde Girlanden hingen von der Decke herab und reflektierten das Licht, welches von einer Art länglichen Kronleuchter entsendet wurde. Es war still in diesem Raum, sie war allein. Sie fühlte sich wohl, diese Ruhe genoss sie sehr. Plötzlich öffnete sich die schwere Eisentür hinter ihr wie von Geisterhand und herein trat Draco Malfoy in einem dunkelgrünen Anzug. Er lächelte vergnügt.

"Wie hübsch du bist."

Hermine sah an sich hinunter. Zu ihrer Überraschung trug auch sie ein lindgrünes und äußerst festliches Kleid. Draco lächelte noch immer. Ganz anders als sonst. Ohne Spott, ohne Schadenfreude, ohne Verleumdung. Er sah einfach nur glücklich aus.

"Lass uns tanzen." rief er freudig und wollte nach ihrer ausgestreckten Hand greifen. Kurz bevor sie sich trafen, tappte Hermine ins Leere und fiel. Tief, tief, tief. Als sie erneut die Augen öffnete waren ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken mit ein paar Eisenhandschellen gefesselt. Ihr Kleid war zerrissen und beschmutzt, auch fielen ihr einige Haarsträhnen in das verweinte Gesicht. Ihr Körper frierte und zitterte vor Angst. Was war geschehen? Wo war sie? Ein kaltes Lachen trat in ihr Ohr, sie wurde von zwei Händen gepackt und gegen die kalte Steinwand geschmissen. Mit der Stirn voran knallte sie dagegen. Der fürchterlich betäubende Schmerz hinderte sie am Denken, das Blut über ihrem Gesicht raubte ihr den Verstand, die Dunkelheit ließ ihr Herz rasen und schon wieder diese schreckliche Angst.....Angst ...Angst....

"Du hast keine Chance", sagte die kalte Stimme ruhig. Still war es in dem Kerker. Hermine wartete, traute sich nicht zu bewegen aus Angst es könnte ein tödliches Geräusch hinterlassen. Doch dann spürte sie den blauen Strahl direkt in ihrer Brust. Sie schrie. Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften, doch es wollte nicht aufhören. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie nach Erlösung, schrie nach dem Tod........Tod.......

"Du hast keine Chance", wiederholte die Stimme, ohne den Zaubertsab von ihr abzuwenden.

"Denn er ist tot."

Und dann hörte es auf. Hermine schnappte nach Luft, bevor sie erneut in Tränen ausbrach. Das hier war eindeutig ihr Ende. Ihr Tod.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie eine Frau Anfang dreißig in einer anderen Ecke sitzen. Sie machte einen jämmerlichen Eindruck, ihr Haar hing ihr ungekämmt und fettig über die Schultern, die nicht gefesselten Hände blutverschmiert. Als ob sie erst jetzt Hermine entdeckt hätte, stand sie auf und trat auf sie zu. Als ihre wackeligen Beine sie nicht tragen wollten, musste sie sich an der Steinwand abstützen.

"Deine Schuld!", rief sie dann mit weinerlicher Stimme. "Deine Schuld!", sagte sie noch einmal. Die Frau torkelte, konnte gerade noch einen Sturz verhindern und stürzte sich dann, wie von allen guten Geistern verlassen, auf Hermine und schlug mit den bloßen Fäusten auf sie ein. "Deine Schuld", schrie sie immer wieder. "Alles deine Schuld!"

"Richtig.", sagte wieder die kalte Stimme. "Denn er ist tot."

"Hermine!", rief eine Stimme von ganz weit her. Die Schläge wollten nicht stoppen. "Hermine, wach auf!"

Haah..", schnappte Hermine und schlug blitzartig die Augen auf. Sie atmete schwer und unkontrolliert, gerade so als wäre sie eine weite Strecke gerannt. Das weiße Nachthemd kleppte durchnässt an ihrem Körper. Sie interessierte sich nicht dafür.

"Haah, er ist tot!, wimmerte sie aufgebracht. "Oh mein Gott, er ist tot!"

"Hermine beruhige dich. Niemand ist tot." Ginny Weasley hatte ihr ein paar saftige Ohrfeigen gegeben und hatte sich nun auf ihr Bett gesetzt. "Es war nur ein Traum."

"DAS war kein Traum!" sagte sie entsetzt und blickte sich hektisch im Krankenflügel um.

Ihre rechte Hand wurde von einem ihr wohlbekannten Ron Wealsey getätschelt.

"Alles in Ordnung, Hermine.",erwiederte er nervös.

"jaah..", begann sie langsam, als ihr bewusst war, dass sie noch immer in dem Bett des Krankenflügels liegt. Die Gesichter ihrer Freunde waren sehr verschreckt und aufgeregt, als wäre ihnen Hermine nicht ganz geheuer. Sie sah sich um. Sie bewohnte als Einzige ein Krankenbett, Malfoy musste wohl schon gegangen sein.

"Wo ist Malfoy?", versuchte sie gleichgültig zu fragen und legte sich zurück in ihre Kissen.

"Der ist schon entlassen worden, wir wollten dich nur nicht wecken.", antwortete Ginny mit einem bissigen Unterton. Nun sprach niemand. Hermine wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie sie allein lassen würden, denn ihr Herz pochte noch immer schwer und schmerzhaft in der Brust. Und wer ist gestorben? Wer ist denn nun tot? Wer? Wer?

Ron und Ginny fühlten sich sichtbar unwohl in ihrer Haut, ständig wechselten sie Blicke und nestelten nervös an ihren Händen herum. Bald wurde es Hermine zu viel.

"Was ist denn los? Habt ihr ein Problem? Wenn nicht, dann lasst mich jetzt in Ruhe. Ich hab gerade wirklich keinen Bock auf gezwungene Konversation.", schloss Hermine etwas zu zickig und verschränkte trotzi die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Doch die Beiden machten keine Anstalten sich zu erheben. Ginny zögerte.

"Ähm,..., willst du nicht wissen, wie es Harry geht?", fragte sie dann doch und machte sich auf ein Donnerwetter bereit. Aber Hermine mied ihren Blick teilnahmslos. "Mir doch egal.", sagte sie dann und betrachtete das Bild zu ihrer Linken mit scheinbar größerem Interesse.

"Willst du denn nicht mit ihm reden?", ergriff nun Ron das Wort und wollte sich gleich für seine Dreistigkeit ohrfeigen. Hermine schaute ihn verachtend an und rief: "Niemals. Mit so jemandem rede ich nicht."

Überracht von ihrer Reaktion, tauschten die Beiden erneut verzweifelte Blicke, bis Ginny wieder nuschelte; "Er steht draußen und würde gern zu dir kommen."

Hermine blickte zur Tür. Da draußen stand er. Dieser wiederliche Teenager.

"Niemals:", sagte sie noch einmal und betrachtete hiermit das Gespräch für beendet.

Geanu in diesem Moment kam Mrs.Pomfrey aus dem Schwesternzimmer getreten und fühlte besorgt Hermines Nacken.

"Gut verheilt, sie können gehen Mrs.Granger.", sagte diese und reichte ihr neue Kleider, welche wohl Ginny aus ihrem Schrank geholt haben musste.

"Danke.", anwortete Hermine sehr leise und strich die Decke glatt. Mrs.Pomfrey jedoch warf einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu Ron. "Würdest du vielleicht vor die Tür gehen, deine Freundin möchte sich umziehen." Rons Wangen verfärbten sich rosa, als er sich peinlich berührt erhob.

"Und sag diesem Weichei, dass ich keine Lust habe mit ihm zu reden!", rief Hermine ihm nach. Ron blickte nicht zurück.

Nachdem sie sich die neuen Kleider übergeworfen und die erneuten Warnungen der Schwester , sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen erhalten hatte, bedankte sie sich bei ihr und verließ mit Ginny zügig den Raum. Kurz bevor sie durch die Tür treten wollte, hielt sie inne. Sollte sie Mrs.Pomfrey von ihrem Traum erzählen?

"Ist noch etwas, Mrs.Granger?"

"Nein, danke, es ist nichts."

Draußen vor der Tür fand sie Harry auf einer grauen Steinbank sitzen. Er hatte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben und hörte Ron leise auf sich einreden.

Hermine würdigte die Zwei keines Blickes und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Ihre ungewaschenen Haare hatten sich aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gelöst, ihre Schminke war noch immer unter den Augen, doch ihr war das alles ganz egal. Als Harry sie bemerkte schaute er auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Stimmbänder versagten unter der Anspannung. Hermine schaute nur kurz in seine höchstwarscheinlich verheulten Augen, ihre Schritte wurden dadurch nur noch schneller. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden, sie konnte es nicht, sie konnte es einfach nicht.

Der Weg vom Krankenflügel in den Gryffindorturm kam ihr unheimlich lang vor, niemand sprach und keiner kreuzte ihren Weg. Durch die Regeln durfte das ja auch niemand, es war schon nach 19 Uhr.

"Mahagoni", flüsterte Ginny der fetten Dame zu, die heute ausnahmsweiße ihre mütterlichen Ratschläge für sich behielt. Hermine dankte ihr im Stillen.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine ziemlich gerädert aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Zu gern wäre sie zurück in die Kissen gefallen, um Harry und den Anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber der Unterricht ließ nicht auf sich warten. Hermine hatte schließlich ein paar Tage nachzuholen. Lustlos bewegte sie sich aus dem Bett, ihre Zimmergenossen schliefen noch, so konnte sie sich in aller Ruhe anziehen und für den Tag fertig machen.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum versuchten sich ein paar gähnende Frühaufsteher an ihren Hausaufgaben, andere spielten Zaubererschach und nur einer hatte nichts zu tun. Es war Harry, der auf einem Stuhl am Fenster saß und traumverloren in die Ferne blickte. Hermine hatte keine Lust mit ihm zu reden, sich seine faden Entschuldigungen anhören und doch immer noch sauer auf ihn zu sein. Harry hatte sie verletzt. Sehr sogar. Und wie er da an dem Fenster saß, überkam sie eine kleine Woge Mitleid, jedoch nicht für ihn, sondern für Malfoy, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben etwas zu ihrem Gefallen getan hatte. Sie konnte seit dem Vorfall nicht mit ihm reden, was sollte sie auch sagen? Hey Malfoy, tut mir leid wegen Harry, er steht manchmal ein wenig neben sich.

Selbst in ihrem Kopf klangen diese Worte albern. Doch warum sollte sie sich überhaupt bei Malfoy für Harry entschuldigen? War er es nicht, der sie alle 6 Jahre lang terrorisierte? War er es nicht, der Schlammblüter hasste? War er es nicht, der die Gefühle anderer missachtete? Wieso auf ihn zukommen? Hatte er nicht sogar seine gerechte Strafe bekommen?

So schnell wie möglich wollte sich Hermine aus dem Raum stehlen, in der Hoffnung, Harry bemerke sie nicht, doch wie es das Schicksal will, folgte er ihr aus dem Poträtloch.

"Was ist?", fragte sie barsch, konsequent in eine andere Richtung blickend. Harry zögerte lang, hoffnungsvoll suchte er ihren Blick, den sie jedoch erfolgreich meiden konnte. Er wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte, öffnete mehrmals den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, da ja doch nichts Produktives herauskam.

"Hmm, wollen wie vielleicht ein Stück gehen?", fragte er schüchtern und Hermine war froh, dass er nicht noch weiter geschwiegen hatte, da sie ihm sonst eine gescheuert hätte. Als Antwort setzte sie sich langsam in Bewegung, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und ihn noch immer ignorierend. Harry war sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut, still ging er neben ihr her und steckte die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Jeans. Hermine wollte schreien. Sie war stocksauer auf ihn, sie konnte und wollte nicht sein Gewinsel ertragen, sie hasste es, wenn er nicht den Mund aufbekam, sie wolte auf ihn einprügeln, damit er wenigstens etwas sagte, sie wollte ihn schlagen. Eine riesige Wut baute sich in ihrem Körper auf, sie war wütend auf ihn und auf sich selbst. Wie konnte dieser Junge sich einfach nur so benehmen? So ein furchtbar unreifes Verhalten an den Tag legen? So dämlich schweigen?

Die Beiden waren mittlerweile auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts angekommen, als Hermine es nicht mehr aushielt.

"Oh mein Gott!", schrie sie. "Sag doch endlich was, du Schlappschwanz! Du machst mich wahnsinnig, du beschissener Blödmann! Sag doch endlich was, oder ich schlag dir die Birne ein!" Hermine sah ihn zornfunkelnd an. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er irgendetwas Böses erwiedern würde, doch zu ihrer Überraschung sah er sie weiterhin tieftraurig an und setzte sich einfach ins Gras. Hermine, die einfach zu verblüfft über diese Reaktion war, vergass ihre angestaute Wut und setzte sich trotzig neben ihn. Oder war sie wie weggefegt?

Nun warteten sie. Harry holte sehr tief Luft, als er sich einen Grashalm schnappte und mit müder Stimme anfing zu sprechen:

"Hermine, ich weiß du würdest sicher keine einfache Entschuldigung meinerseits akzeptieren und ich weiß auch, dass du wirklich besseres zu tun hast, als hier mir zuzuhören, aber ich bitte dich trotzdem mich bis zum Ende ausreden zu lassen. Ich weiß es gibt keine Entschuldigung, für das was ich getan habe, aber ich möchte versuchen, dir irgendwie meine Reaktionen zu erklären." Er machte eine Pause. Hermine seufzte als Antwort darauf.

"Okay," begann er von Neuem. "Okay, Hermine, es fing schon letztes Jahr an. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, es kam so plötzlich, so unerwartet, ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, es war einfach da. Und ich hatte tierische Angst, dass du es erfährst. Natürlich, ich hab mir am Anfang einen Spaß daraus gemacht, mich selber auf den Arm genommen, als Medizin gegen diese furchtbare Krankheit, die schon bald mein Leben bestimmen sollte. Aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, es wurde immer stärker und übermannte mich immer öfter. Mit wem sollte ich darüber sprechen? Mit Ron? Der hätte mich umgebracht. Mit dir selber? Du hättest mich garantiert ausgelacht oder schlimmer noch, mir einfach nicht geglaubt. Dann kam der Tod von Sirius, der Kampf gegen Voldemort, die Darlegung der Prophezeiung von Dumbledore, das alles mit Umbridge und immer wieder die Gewissheit, dass mir doch sowieso niemand glaubt. Ich war traurig Hermine, ich war richtig traurig. Ich konnte und wollte nicht darüber reden, ich kannte mich ja selbst nicht mehr, ich tat Dinge die ich nicht wollte, sagte Dinge, die man mir nicht verzeihen kann und immer wieder diese Riesenwut auf mich und meine Unfähigkeit, etwas gegen meine Trauer und Verzweiflung zu tun, die mich von beiden Seiten umzubringen drohten. In meiner Machtlosigkeit verdrängte ich alles, ich konnte nicht anders und wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen. Zu meinem Glück hatte ich Sirius, mit dem ich darüber sprechen konnte, aber er..starb."

Unfähig weiter zu sprechen krallte sich Harry mit Tränen in den Augen in seine Jeans, nur um ein wenig Halt zu finden. Hermine vergaß alles bei diesem Anblick und legte zögernd ihren Arm um ihn. Harry nahm sie dankbar auf und ließ die Tränen über die Wangen laufen. Zitternd sprach er weiter.

"Er ist gestorben, verstehst du Hermine? Einfach so. Er ist einfach so gestorben. In Kampf. In Kampf für mich und meine beschissene Neugier, meine beschissene Unwissenheit. Er ist gestorben um meinen verdammten Arsch zu retten. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Weißt du Hermine, als ich es gemerkt habe, bin ich innerlich gestorben. Ich war tot, alles in mir war tot. Den Menschen, den ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt am Meisten geliebt habe, war tot. Meine Sommerferien waren die Hölle, ich habe nur geflehnt die ganze Zeit, wie ein reudiger Hund. Ich bin ein fürchterlicher Schwächling. Ein Arschloch. Aber ich konnte nicht anders, es fraß mich innerlich auf. Alle Menschen, die ich liebe, sterben. Ich habe mir geschworen, nie wieder einen Menschen zu lieben, da ich ihn so nur viel schmerzhafter verlieren werde. Ich hatte Angst, tiefe, schreckliche, zerfressende Angst. Und es gab niemand, der mir helfen konnte.

Dann war dieser schreckliche Angriff auf Mrs.Figg, ich konnte es beobachten, aber ich war machtlos. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Es ging alles viel zu schnell."

Harry fing an zu weinen und lehnte sich an die Brust von Hermine. Sie hatte nun auch Tränen in den Augen, doch sie zwang sich halbwegs stark für Harry zu sein, der weinte und weinte und sich nicht beruhigen konnte.

"Oh Gott, Hermine, so scheiße es klingt, aber das war alles zu viel für mich. ", rief er ein wenig zu laut, als er wieder sprechen konnte. "Meine ganze Angst konnte ich nicht verdrängen, es ging einfach nicht. Dumbledore holte mich dann nach London, ich wusste ich war sicher, aber ich war im Haus von Sirius. Verdammte Scheiße, ich war im Haus von Sirius! Verstehst du das? Wie kann mich Dumbledore dorthin bringen? Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben in diesem Haus, vor lauter Trauer und Todesängsten. Aber ich sagte nichts. Mir glaubt keiner, mir glaubte noch nie jemand. Und dann kamst du, Hermine. Das Mädchen, welches immer und egal wann für mich da war. Ich dachte Tag und Nacht an dich, ich wusste, irgendwann muss ich es dir erzählen. Doch ich wollte nichts kaputtmachen. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst, Hermine. Und als du kamst, öffnete sich ein Neues Fenster in meinem Leben, ich war zum ersten Mal seit langen wieder richtig glücklich und genauso schnell war es wieder vorbei. Denn du warst nicht glücklich, nein, die Todesser waren hinter dir her. Ich konnte es dir nicht erzählen, ich wollte dich nicht belasten und vor allem wollte ich dich nicht verlieren, Hermine, das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Ich sagte wieder nichts.

Wir waren auf diesem Schiff und ich schlief mit dir, obwohl ich es soweit nicht kommen lassen wollte, ich Arschloch konnte mich nicht beherrschen. Es ging einfach nicht anders und trotzdem konnte ich es dir nicht sagen. Wir hatten diesen Streit mit Ron, diesen fürchterlichen Streit, weil ich ihn hintergangen habe. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich da rausgeschickt habe, es ging leider nur uns beide etwas an. Es tut mir wrklich leid, Hermine. Es tut mir so unendlich leid.

Als es dann passierte, ich weiß es auch nicht mehr genau. Ich war auf dem Rückweg vom Quidditschtraining, ich zog mich um und suchte dich. Aber du warst wie von Erdboden verschluckt, Hermine und ich bekam diese riesige Angst um dich, ich hatte Angst, dass er dich wie Justin entführt hat. In meiner Ungewissheit befragte ich die Karte des Rumtreibers und fand dich im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Mit...mit Malfoy. Und dann passierte es. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, wieso es genau passierte, aber ich drehte durch. Purer, schrecklicher, zerfleischender Hass durchflutete mich vom Scheitel bis zur Schuhsohle. Ich schnappte meinen Zauberstab und begann zu rennen, zu rennen ohne Pause. Ab dann weiß ich nicht mehr was ich getan habe. Ich weiß nur, dass es schrecklich war. Das Erste, was ich wieder realisierte, war, wie du heulend auf mir gelegen bist. Und dann zerschlug es mich, es dämmerte mir was wohl passiert war. Ich fing an zu heulen, zu schreien, zu schlagen, ich konnte einfach nichts tun. Verstehst du Hermine? Das Einzige, was mir geblieben ist, die einzige Person, die sich immer für mich stark gemacht hat, habe ich verletzt. Ich habe dich so schwer verletzt, ich habe dir weh getan und Hermine, ich schwöre dir, ich würde mein Leben geben, um es wieder rückgängig zu machen. Es gibt nichts auf dieser Welt, was ich mir mehr wünsche, als dass du mir verzeihst. Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so schecklich leid für alles was ich getan habe, um dir weh zu tun. Und auch wenn du mich jetzt für ewig hassen wirst, und auch wenn du mich verachtetst, und auch wenn ich damit alles kaputtmache, und auch wenn du mir wie so viele nicht glauben wirst, muss ich es dir jetzt sagen. Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Es tut mir so leid dafür."

Er schloss die Augen und heulte weiter. Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie streichelte mit den Händen über seinen Kopf und ließ die Tränen ohne Rücksicht und ohne einen Funken Diplomatie auf die Haare des weinenden Harrys laufen.


	17. Kapitel17

Kapitel 17

Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern wie lange sie da gelegen haben. Es hätten Stunden, Minuten, Jahre sein können, Hermine wusste es nicht. Und obwohl sie einen dicken Pullover trug, zog ihr der kalte Wind in den Nacken, bis sie endlich realisierte, dass ihre Finger langsam taub wurden. Harry, der noch immer zwischen ihren Beinen lag, hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmetete tief und gleichmäßig. Hermine war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er eingeschlafen war.

Das Schlossgelände war wie ausgestorben, keine wagte bei dieser Kälte auch nur einen Schritt vor die Tür, doch Hermine fühlte keine Kälte in ihrem Innern. Sie schloss die Augen und floh aus dieser zerfressenden Realität, die sie Stück für Stück wieder übermannen wollte.

"Ja sind sie denn....", begann eine strenge Stimme sie Beide wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu holen.

Erschreckt öffnete sie die Augen und sah Professor McGonagall vor ihnen im kalten Gras thronen.

Harry, der nun auch den unangenehmen Besuch entdeckte, wischte sich die Augen und stand schnell auf, um Hermine mit sich zu ziehen.

"Ich kann es ja wohl nicht glauben!", rief die Professorin aufgebracht."Harry Potter und Hermine Granger mutterseelenallein auf dem Schlossgelände, ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen, ohne auch nur ein Wort der Entschuldigung. Sie sind warscheinlich die beiden gefährdesten Personen überhaupt und sie haben an diesem eiskalten Tage wohl nichts Besseres zu tun, sich schutzlos und ohne jede Unterstützung Du-weißt-schon-wem direkt vor die Nase zu stellen. Ich bin, ich kann es gar nicht sagen, schwer enttäuscht von ihnen Beiden, schon allein, dass sie sich willentlich den neuen Regeln wiedersetzt haben. 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, und jetzt kommen sie zum Mittagessen, sie holen sich hier draußen noch den Tod." Kopfschüttelnd bugsierte die Lehrerin die beiden Freunde wieder in das Schloss. In der Eingangshalle wollte sie sich schon zum Essen verabschieden, als sie sich noch einmal zu Harry beugte und leise sagte: "Der Schulleiter erwartet sie um Punkt zwei Uhr in seinem Büro." Harry nickte als Antwort darauf.

Keiner der Beiden hatten Lust den Anderen beim Mittagessen beizuwohnen, so dass sie stillschweigend die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm erklommen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war niemand, Hermine dankte dem Herrn dafür. Schnell ging sie zum Kamin, um wieder ein wenig Leben in ihre Hände zu hauchen, während sich Harry wie in Trance auf das Sofa fallen ließ und träumend das Feuer beobachtete. Da standen sie nun und schwiegen. Hermine wollte und wusste nichts zu sagen. Wie hätte sie reagieren sollen? Sie wusste keinen Rat und am liebsten hätte sie sich für ihre Unwissenheit selbst geohrfeigt. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst wie viele Fehler sie begangen hatte. Wie viel sie doch falsch gemacht hatte in den letzten Wochen und Monaten. Wie respektlos sie Harry behandelt hatte und wie dumm sie sich immer ihren falschen Emotionen der Veränderung hingegeben hatte. Sie fing wieder an zu heulen, zitternd verdeckte sie ihre Augen mit den Händen und stützte sich auf das Kaminsims.

"Oh Gott, es tut mir so leid, Harry, es tut mir so fürchterlich leid für alles was ich getan habe. Was soll ich tun? Es tut mir doch so leid." whisperte sie um Beherrschung flehend, doch sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, da ihre Beine sie nicht mehr tragen wollten. Harry sagte nichts, sondern half ihr auf das Sofa zu sitzen, wo sie sich dankend zurücklehnte.

"Weißt du Harry, ich würde es dir erzählen, ich würde es dir erklären wollen, aber Harry, ich habe so fürchterliche Agnst, was soll ich denn tun? Was kann ich denn tun? Ich weiß es doch nicht."

Harry strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte kaum hörbar: "Tu was du denkst es ist das Beste für dich." Hermine nickte unschlüssig, wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und begann zu erzählen.

"Bei mir ist es irgendwie anders, Harry. Es war nicht auf einmal da und vor allem kam es nicht unerwartetet. Weißt du, mir war klar, dass es irgendwann kommen würde, aber ich kämpfte. Ich kämpfte hart dagegen an, denn ich konnte und wollte es nicht zu lassen. Meine Angst war zu groß. Du würdest es nicht verstehen und du würdest es auch nicht akzeptieren können. So schwieg ich, zwei lange Jahre lang. Am Anfang war es noch nicht so schlimm, ich wusste, dass es sich langsam aufbaute, aber ich unterdrückte es mit aller Macht und war überzeugt von mir selbst, dass ich es wie eine lästige Krankheit einfach besiegen könnte. Aber es ging nicht. Es klappte einfach nicht, verstehst du Harry? Ich war so enttäuscht von mir und meinen Fähigkeiten, ich wollte es nicht wahr haben, ich konnte es nicht zulassen. Und ich hatte Angst. Angst, alles zu zerstören, was mir wichtig ist.

Als ich den Brief von McGonagall in den Sommerferien bekommen habe, brach für mich innerlich eine Welt zusammen. Die Todesser. Die Todesser verfolgten mich und diesmal war es keine Angst mehr, diesmal war es nackte Panik. Du kannst dir das vielleicht nicht vorstellen, aber immer wenn du im Kampf gegen Voldemort verwickelt warst, hatte ich so drückende Angst um dich, die mich innerlich auffraß. Das trimagische Turnier war die absolute Hölle für mich. Die Zeit im Ministerium mein Tod. Ich hätte mein Leben für dich gegeben, ich hätte alles getan um dich außer Gefahr zu bringen und vor allem hätte ich mit mit meiner Seele bezahlt, um nie wieder diese Besorgnis wegen dir zu fühlen. Meine schreckliche Angst wegen dir wurde von Mal zu Mal schlimmer, aber glaube mir, ich wäre lieber für dich gestorben, als mich selbst zu retten. Jedenfalls zitterte ich hilflos durch den Tag, ich wartete gerade zu darauf, dass die Todesser mich töten werden. Doch es passierte nicht und eigentlich sollte ich froh sein, als ich da in der Küche des Ordens saß, aber Harry, keiner erzählte mir was los war und diese Hilflosigkeit, die mich zerquetschte, diese Machtlosigkeit etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, und diese Trauer, gefährlich für Andere zu sein, brachte mich um. Ich konnte nichts tun. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Und als ich dich dann sah, wusste ich, dass es sich ändern würde. Ich wusste etwas würde geschehen und uns alle zufrieden leben lassen würde. Ich war davon überzeugt. Aber nichts passierte. Stattdessen erklärte mir McGonagall, dass meine Mutter von den Todessern entführt worden war und Harry, es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass es geschehen ist, ich sah doch keinen Ausweg. Ich war machtlos, gefangen in meiner eigenen Angst und Unwissenheit. Ich dah doch keinen Ausweg. Es passierte. Ich konnte nicht anders, es war für mich der einzige Ausweg."

Hermine machte eine Pause und legte den Kopf auf Harrys Schoß, das Gesicht von ihm gedreht. Er sollte sie nicht schon wieder weinen sehen, nicht schon wieder. Sie wollte kein Schwächling sein. Harry streichelte ihren Kopf und schwieg noch immer.

"Und ich war so töricht!", rief sie unter Tränen. "Und ich war so töricht und ließ mich mit dir ein. Meine Dummheit ließ keinen Zweifel, mein Verstand zog sich zurück. Und ich schlief mit dir. Ich wusste, dies konnte kein Ausweg sein, aber Harry, mein Verstand und vor allem mein Herz sagten mir nichts anders. Ich ließ mich fallen und konnte meine Angst für eine Nacht vergessen. Ich wusste es war falsch, doch diese Gefühle ließ ich nicht zu, jetzt wo ich doch schon so geübt im Verdrängen von Problemen war. Und dabei wahr es unwissend und ohne Zweifel dumm von mir, dich so mit meinen missgeleiteten Gefühlen zu belasten und zu überhäufen. Ich wusste es geht dir schlecht, ich wusste du hattest Angst, ich wusste dir geht es schlimmer als mir, ich wusste es einfach. Aber ich konnte nicht anders handeln. Meine Gefühle ließen nicht anderes zu. Sie besiegten mich in meinem Kampf mit mir selbst. Und dafür möchte ich sterben, da ich weiß, dass du so eine Dummheit keinem Menschen den du liebst verzeihen kannst. Es tut mir so leid Harry.

Und ich veränderte mich. Es war wie ein Zauber, der mich umschlingte, aber ich wollte nicht mehr ich selbst sein. Ich kleidete mich anders, sprach anders, agierte anders, fühlte anders. Dabei war das alles nur eine fürchterliche Selbstironie, die meine Arroganz und Ignoranz in diesen Momenten vollkommen klar zum Ausdruck brachte. Doch mein Körper und meine Seele zwang mich dazu und selbst wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte, wäre es passiert, den ich kannte mich ja selbst nicht mehr.

Aber du warst da, und so dumm es auch klingen mag, ich wusste einfach, dass du derjenige bist, der mich am Leben hielt und meine Verzweiflung erträglich machte. Ich war gefangen in mir selbst und in diesem vermaldeiten Schloss. Du warst der Einzige, der da war, der mich auffing in meinem verwirrten Gefühlen, auch wenn du eigentlich die höchste Priorität gehabt hättest, mir für meine Respektlosigkeit die Freundschaft zu kündigen. Aber du hast es nicht getan.Und dafür liebe ich dich. Ich liebe dich für deine Diplomatie, für deine Art wie du bist, für dein unendliches Verständnis und für deine schreckliche Fähigkeit, deine eigenen Gefühle immer in den Hintergrund zu stellen. Ich bin nicht sauer wegen Malfoy, ich hätte mit Sicherheit dasselbe getan."

Hermine verstummte, denn sie war frei. Sie hatte es ausgesprochen, ihre Ängste, ihre Gefühle, ihre Trauer. Harry drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung, hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen und lächelte sie an, gerade so, als hätte sie das Schönste, was er jemals gehört hatte, zum Ausdruck gebracht. Hermine schloss die Augen. Nie wieder würde sie sich von ihm wegbewegen. Für immer und ewig würde sie hier auf seinem Schoß sitzen bleiben. Zumindest solange bis sie Hunger bekommen würde. Wie auf Kommando öffnete sich das Poträtloch und Ron stapfte hinein. Entsetzt über diesen Anblick seiner beiden Freunde war er erstmal sprachlos, bis er sich doch überwand:

"Was wird denn hier gespielt? Seid ihr etwa zusammen?", fragte er mit großen Augen. Harry nickte stumm und Hermine wehrte sich nicht. Sie würde sich ja schließlich nie wieder von ihm wegbewegen. Ron überspielte seine Überraschung und Bestürzung gekonnt, indem er erneut das Wort ergriff.

"Harry, Dumbledore erwartet dich und Hermine, MALFOY erwartet dich in der Eingangshalle.", sagte er zerknirscht und verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal. Sie hielten ihn nicht zurück, sie könnten später mit ihm reden. Doch Harry musterte Hermine ziemlich seltsam. "Was will der von dir?", fragte er säuerlich und erwartete eine erklärende Antwort. Hermine jedoch, zuckte nur mir den Schultern und begab sich missmutig zum Poträtloch, viel lieber wäre sie noch bei Harry geblieben.

Draußen auf dem Flur war es um einiges frischer, doch Hermine sah es nicht als Kälte, sondern saubere, erfrischende Luft, die sie um Mengen klarer und freier Denken ließ. Hermine war glücklich und fest überzeugt, dass niemand ihre Zufriedenheit trüben konnte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja, endlich wieder 2 neue Kapitel. Glaubt mir, wir sind noch lange nicht am Ende, warum heißt denn meine Geschichte wohl Abanico? Tja, die Auflösung gibts in den nächsten Kapiteln.

Vielen lieben Dank für eure wunderbaren Reviews und ich erwarte gespannt immer wieder neue. Bitte hinterlasst mir einfach ein kurzes Kommentar.........bitte.....wir sind doch grad so nett in der Weihnachtszeit.

Viele liebe Grüße

Mariah


	18. Kapitel18

Kapitel18

Hermine beobachtete das wilde Treiben um sie herum stillschweigend. Ihre Klassenkameraden, ihre Freunde, die anderen Internatschüler, doch keiner beachtete sie. Hermine störte es nicht, denn sie war frei, sie war glücklich und grinsend gut drauf, so gut, dass ihr heute selbst der schlimmste Sturz nichts anhaben konnte.

Unten in der Einganshalle standen Wenige, keiner kam bei dieser Kälte auf die Idee, das warme und gemütliche Schloss zu verlassen. Warum auch? Hermine kam auf einmal alles zehnmal bunter, lustiger und fröhlicher vor. Die Erleichterung war ihr anzusehen.

Malfoy hatte ein Bein angewinkelt und lehnte sich lässig an die Wand neben dem Tor. Als er sie entdeckt hatte, grüßte er nicht, sonden nickte nur, während er geradewegs aus dem Tor schlüpfte. Hermine hob die Augenbrauen und folgte ihm. Draußen setzte er sich gemächlich in Bewegung, er redete kein Wort, nur das kräuselnde Wasser des Sees schien ihn zu interessieren. Hermine, die solche Verzögerungen hasste, seufzte laut auf, in der Hoffnung, Malfoy würde sich zu einer Konversation herablassen.

"Was ist denn nun?", fragte sie ziemlich unfreundlich. Malfoy gab keine Antwort, stattdessen setzte er sich auf einen großen Stein am Ufer und rutschte zur Seite, um Hermine den freien Platz anzubieten. Ungeduldig nahm sie Platz. Sie hatte aus dem Gespräch mit Harry gelernt, zu warten bis der Herr bereit war den Anfang zu machen, aber ihr Temperament wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Malfoy holte ein Päckchen aus seiner Tasche und breitete den Inhalt auf seinem Schoß auf. Hermine erkannte ein paar Blättchen Papier und einen kleinen Haufen Kräuter.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie erneut, um nicht an dem Versuch zu scheitern, ein Gespräch in die Gänge zu bringen.

"Stinknormaler Tabak.", antwortete er und begann in aller Seelenruhe eine Zigarette zu drehen. Er atmete tief durch und konzertrierte sich völlig. Hermine ging das auf die Nerven, wozu war sie denn schließlich hier? Sie überlegte sich schon, ob sie nicht aufstehen und wieder gehen sollte, als er endlich anfing zu sprechen.

"Hast du deinem tollen Kumpel verziehen?", fragte er, natürlich nicht ohne seine gewohnte Spur Gehässigkeit.

"Sicher.", sagte sie und fragte sich, ob das denn nun schon alles war. Malfoy legte eine Zigarette zur Seite und begann eine Zweite. Jetzt schon auf Vorrat, dachte sich Hermine.

"Ich werde ihm nicht verzeihen, deinem tollen Kumpel.", begann er ohne aufzublicken. "Und ich werde ihn für für ein ziemlich schwächlichen Arsch halten und zwar bis ich tot bin, nur damit du es weißt." fügte er hinzu und hielt inne, um die Wirkung seiner Worte zu genießen. Hermine jedoch reagierte nicht darauf, sie sagte nur: "Und was geht mich das an?"

Der belustigte Malfoy setzte ein ziemlich fieses Grinsen auf. "Wie, wir vertedigen unseren Stecher nicht mehr?"

"Harry ist nicht mehr mein Stecher, er ist jetzt mit mir zusammen, nur damit DU es weißt.", grinste Hermine böse und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

"Soll mich das jetzt stören, Granger?"

"Vielleicht.", sagte Hermine augenrollend. "Du warst mir ja schließlich auch nicht abgeneigt, nicht wahr?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern vollendete gelangweilt seine zweite Zigarette und hielt sie Hermine unter die Augen.

"Was soll ich damit?", fragte sie verdutzt.

"Jetzt nimm schon, du Gesundheitsapostel. Ich werd dich schon nicht vergiften.", seutzte Malfoy desinteressiert und Hermine nahm sie zwischen ihre Finger. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und entzündete sie vorsichtig.

"Du musst auch ziehen.", sagte er, als es nicht gleich klappen wollte. Hermine zog vorsichtig daran und spürten den kratzenden Rauch in ihrem Lungen. Sie mussten husten. Malfoy grinste daraufhin, enzündete die Seine und beachtete sie nicht weiter. Hermine, verdutzt und entsetzt über ihre Handlung, musterte aufmerksam die Zigarette in ihrer Hand. Das ist doch total ungesund!, sagte sie sich.

"Ich wollte nur ein wenig mit dir plaudern.", pfeifte er und als Hermine ihn realisierte, boxte sie ihn kräftig in die Schulter.

"Ich will nur ein wenig mit dir plaudern? Pah! Du wolltest bis jetzt immer was anderes.", rief sie aufgebracht. Malfoy hielt sich nur lachend seine Schulter.

Er wartete wieder eine Weile, gerade so, als ob er weiß, wie wahnsinnig er sie damit machte. Genüsslich saugte er den Rauch ein und ließ ihn in Ringen wieder entweichen.

"Ich wollte mit dir sprechen, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche.", sagte er leise ohne sie anzublicken. Hermine schaute auf, sie spürte geradezu, wie viel Überwindung ihn wohl diesen Satz kostete.

"Wieso lässt dein Stecher dich eigentlich mit mir treffen?" fügte er noch fragend hinzu.

"Jetzt lenk nicht ab, Malfoy. Harry stört es nicht. Wobei soll ich dir nun helfen? Wie kommst überhaupt darauf, dass ich dir helfen werde? Mir würdest du schließlich auch nicht helfen." schloss Hermine ziemlich ehrlich. Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ich dürfte dir nicht helfen, du bist ein Schlammblut, schon vergessen?"

"Und du der Sohn eines TODESSERS!", rief Hermine mit lauter Stimme. Zu seltsam, dass Malfoy noch immer nicht auf ihre Bösartigkeit reagierte, er antwortete noch immer sehr beherrscht.

"Und? wer sagt denn, dass ich einer werden will?", fügte er gelassen hinzu. Das nahm Hermine den Wind aus den Segeln.

"Du..du...das heißt..du willst...,"

"Glaubst du etwa ich würde hier gelassen mit einem Schlammblut sitzen, meinen besten Tabak rauchen und versuchen mit ihm wie mit jemand Nett...Normales zu reden?" unterbrach er sie äußerst unsanft. Doch Hermine war nicht sauer deswegen. Er mag mich, dachte sie sich. Man konnte diesen Satz schon fast als herzzerreißende Liebeserklärung sehen, wenn man weiß, dass sich Malfoy 6 Jahre lang als gefühlloser Klotz geoutet hatte. Sie grinste.

"Was?", fragte er wieder gewohnt schroff. Hermine ging nicht darauf ein.

"Wobei soll ich dir nun helfen?", fragte sie schon fast erfreut. Malfoy atmete tief durch.

"Du solltest mir helfen einen Trank zu brauen."

"Wie...was? Ich soll dir helfen einen Zaubertrank zu brauen? Du fragst mich, eine Muggelgeborene, ob ich dir bei einem Zaubertrank helfen kann? Netter Versuch, Malfoy, lass dir was Besseres einfallen." sagte Hermine entgeistert und betrachtete es hiermit als beendet. Malfoy jedoch drehte sich in ihre Richtung und pustete ihr den Rauch ins Gesicht.

"Uuuh, spinnst du, das ist ja wiederlich.", sagte sie barsch und schuckte ihn zur Seite.

"Spiel dich nicht so auf, Granger. Ich habe es mir lang überlegt. Du bist die Einzige, wo mir bei diesem Trank helfen kann. Er ist äußerst kompliziert, aber das ist nicht das Problem."

"Sondern?", fragte Hermine um einiges interessierter.

"Der Text ist auf Spanisch, ich kann ihn nicht verstehen.", antwortete er selbstverständlich. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. "Mensch Malfoy, ich kann doch auch kein Spanisch. Kauf dir doch ein Wörterbuch."

"Ein was?", fragte er irritiert.

"Nicht so wichtig."

Malfoy bewegte sich unruhig auf seinem Platz, gerade so, als ob er nach Worten suche.

"Doch, du kannst Spanisch, Granger, du weißt es nur nicht.", sagte er nach einigen Überlegungen.

"Wie bitte? Das wüsste ich aber. Woher sollte ich das denn bitte können?", fragte sie kopfschüttelnd.

"Hast du jemals einen Text auf Spanisch gelesen? Nein? Du würdest merken, dass du jedes Wort verstehst."

Hermine verengte die Augen und dachte angestrengt nach. Was redete er da?

"Woher willst du das denn bitte schön wissen?" Sie hatte das Gefühl, das er irgendwie neben sich stehen würde. Malfoy drückte den Rest seiner Zigarette aus und warf sie in den See. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr. "Also gut, Granger. Du wirst warscheinlich schon bemerkt haben, dass ich einiges über dich weiß, Sachen, die du gar nicht wissen kannst. Wir machen jetzt einen Deal: Wenn du mir hilfst, diesen Trank zu brauen, dann erzähl ich dir alles was du wissen willst über deine, und ausschließlich deine Vergangeheit. Bist du einverstanden?", fragte er, wissend, welche Antwort wohl kommen würde.

"Na gut." sagte sie, obwohl ihr nicht klar war, auf was sie sich da wohl einlassen würde.

"Dann komm mal mit."

Malfoy ging voran und führte Hermine durch das belebte Hogwarts. Einige Schüler trauten ihren Augen nicht, als sie das äußerst ungewöhnliche Pärchen wie selbstverständlich durch das Schloss spazieren sahen. Manche stupften ihre Nachbarn an und zeigten mit den Finger auf die Beiden, andere wiederrum warfen entweder Hermine oder Malfoy tötende Blicke zu. Hermine konnte diesen Aufstand nicht verstehen. Manchmal schämte sie sich sogar dafür, welch ausgeprägte Rivalitäten diese Schule unter diesen besonderen Umständen hervorbrachte. Ihrer Meinung nach ist diese Anstalt eigentlich selbst schuld, dass es an allen Ecken an Gemeinschaftssinn fehlte. Durch die Quidditschspiele und den ständigen Streit um den Hauspokal, kann es ja gar keine Veränderung in die positive Richtung geben! Und das in solch einer schweren Zeit wie dieser, wo Freundschaft und Loyalität die einzigen Mittel gegen den Untergang darstellen konnte. Entsetzt über die mangelnde Toleranz ihrer Mitschüler hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie immer tiefer in die Kerker liefen und irgendwann in einer Sackgasse stehen geblieben sind. Malfoy schien das alles nicht zu kümmern, denn holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor, zählte konzentriert das Kerkergestein ab, hielt bei einem inne und sagte: "Ich schwöre feierlich das ich ein Reinblüter bin."

Sie warteten, doch nichts geschah. "Scheiße", mumelte er und versuchte es gleich nocheinmal bei einem anderen Stein. Diesmal hatten sie Glück und aus der Kerkerwand formte sich eine schwere Eisentür, durch die die Beiden traten. Hermine fand sich in einem hell erleuchteten Raum wieder, der schwer an einen Praxissaal ihrer Eltern erinnerte, nur das dieser mit kieferbrauen Tischen, Stühlen und riesigen Bücheregalen möbiliert war. Er war mit einer Tapete in allen Regenbogenfarben tapeziert, doch das helle Licht fand seine Quelle an einem länglichen Kronleuchter, der aussah, als ob er lange schwere Ohrringe trug. Hermine gefiel dieses Raum, sie fühlte sich durch ihn an ein glückliches Erlebnis erinnert, konnte aber nicht sagen welches.

"Was ist das für ein Raum, Malfoy?", fragte sie träumerisch.

"Dieser Raum hatte Phineas Nigellus, ein ehemaliger Schulleiter, den Reinblütern zu Verfügung gestellt, um heimlich illegale Tränke oder Zauber auszuprobieren.", antwortete er gleichgültig, die Schönheit und Reinheit dieses Raumes schien ihn nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken.

"Aber ich bin kein Reinblüter, dass weißt du schon?", sagte sie misstrauisch und fühlte sich mit einem Mal unwohl.

"Im Moment ist das wirklich egal.", sagte er und fing an, in den Regalen und Schränken nach irgenetwas zu suchen. Hermine, noch immer faziniert von diesem Raum, ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder und beobachtete ihn bei seiner Arbeit. Nach Minuten, so kam es Hermine vor, sah er auf und gab ihr ein langes Stück Pergament in die Hand. Nach ihrer Einschätzung war es schon ziemlich alt, es hatte Risse und Brandmale. Man fühlte sich ungemein an eine alte Schatzkarte erinnert, dachte sie sich. Gerade als sie anfangen wollte zu lesen, bemerkte sie, dass der Text nun wirklich auf Spanisch verfasst worden war. Sie wollte ihn schon Malfoy zurückgeben, als sie ein ziemlich starkes Ziehen in ihrem Kopf vernahm. "Aaah." whisperte sie und rieb sich die Schläfe.

"Nun ließ doch.", sagte er in einem sauberen Befehlston.

Hermine richtete ihren Blick zurück auf das beschriebene Pergament und siehe da, sie konnte es verstehen. Sie verstand wirklich jedes Wort, jeden Satz, jeden Zusammenhang. "Das ist doch nicht möglich...", sagte sie leise und starrte weiterhin auf den Text, welcher ihr vor ein paar Sekunden noch so fremd vorkam. "Wie kann das denn sein?" fragte sie unsicher und war sich selbst nicht mehr geheuer. Malfoy jedoch lachte freudig.

"Ich hab es gewusst!", rief er.

Hermine überflog den Text und sah ihn dann äußerst ungläubig an.

"Woher weißt du das? Woher weißt du das ich das kann? Wieso weißt du es und nicht ich? Was soll das denn alles? Ich kann es doch eigentlich gar nicht wissen? Oder doch? Jetzt erzähl schon!", rief sie entsetzt.

"Ich erzähl dir alles, wenn du mir versprichst, mitzumachen. Nicht nur beim Übersetzen, sondern auch beim Trinken. Wie du vielleicht schon gelesen hast, brauche ich für den Trank einen weiblichen Gegenpart, der bereit ist, die nun fehlende Stärke zu ersetzen.", sagte er in einem Geschäftston, bevor er sich gegenüber Hermine niederließ.

"Wie bitte? Du tickst ja nicht mehr ganz richtig. Was denn für eine Stärke? Wozu ist der Trank eigentlich?, fragte sie ziemlich entgeistert und bemerkte, dass sie das schon um einiges früher hätte fragen sollen.

"Also gut.", begann er gelangweilt." Ich habe dir vorhin erzählt, dass ich kein Todesser werden möchte und es auch in geraumer Zeit nicht vorhabe. Mein ...Vater ist jedoch, wie zu erwarten, anderer Meinung und hatte mich bevor er nach Askaban gekommen ist, durch einen sehr komplizierten Zauber in seiner Seele an mich gebunden. Durch diesen ist es mir unmöglich gemacht, eine andere berufliche Laufbahn in ferner Zukunft einzuschlagen. Allerdings wollte ich mich nicht mit diesem Schicksal abfinden und habe deshalb nach einem Gegenmittel gesucht, welches mich aus dieser geistigen Gefangenschaft befreien könnte. Dabei fiel mir dieser Trank in die Hände. Nun leider ist er auf Spanisch und deshalb bräuchte ich deine Hilfe. Aber das ist nur der erste Teil. Weiterhin geht der Trank davon aus, dass mein Vater, der mich gefangen hält, wichtig für mich, meine Entwicklung, meine Erziehung und mein Leben ist. Ohne ihn würde ich vielleicht auf falsche Gedanken kommen. Der Zaubertrank wurde ursprünglich entwickelt, um die Kinder von ihren Eltern im geistigen Sinne zu trennen, damit diese ein vollständig unabhängiges Leben führen können. Die einzige Bedingung ist die Hilfe einer Frau, die bereit ist, die dann fehlende Stärke und Autorität in die Hand zu nehmen und dafür brauche ich dich. Wenn du diesen Trank mit mir trinkst, gewährleistet du dessen Wirkung und befreist mich von meinem Vater."

Als er geendet hatte, atmete er tief durch, gerade so, als ob ein tonnenschwerer Stein von seinem Herzen fiele. Hermine hatte ihm mit offenen Mund zugehört.

"Und hat das irgendwelche Nach-oder Nebenwirkungen?", fragte sie ein wenig verwirrt.

"Nein, für dich hatte das keinerelei Konsequenzen. Es ist nur wichtig für den Zauber, damit ihm vorgegaukelt wird, jemand ist jetzt da, der meine Erziehung übernimmt.", sagte er ziemlich falsch grinsend. "Du brauchst wahrlich noch Erziehung.", flüsterte sie. Malfoy ignorierte die Anspielung.

"Also, machst du mit?, wollte er nach einiger Zeit wissen.

"Von mir aus.", antwortete sie ein wenig ungewiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja, diese Kapitel ist nicht von so herrausragender sprachlicher Qualität wie die letzten Beiden, aber das liegt warscheinlich daran, dass Malfoy mitspielt g.

Wie auch immer, ich hätte gern ein kleines und feines Review fürs neue Jahr!

Viele liebe Neujahrgrüße

Mariah


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

Malfoy lächelte sie überlegend und auch ohne Frage amüsiert an. Hermine konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er dachte, einen großen Schritt vorangekommen zu sein. Er fixierte sie jetzt schon eine ganze Weile und seine Mundwinkel haben ein scheues Lächeln angedeutet. Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit löste er sich von ihrem Blick und stand auf.

„Gut.", sagte er. „Gut, gut, gut."

Hermine fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Ihr schier unzähmbares Gewissen drückte mit aller Macht gegen ihre Schädeldecke, wie konnte sie sich auch auf solch eine gefährliche Machenschaft einlassen, der Tod könnte sie ereilen oder noch schlimmer, der Rauswurf. Und dies kurz vor ihrem Abschluss. Undenkbar. Doch selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, ein Rückzug war ausgeschlossen., denn sie war von nun an mit ihm verbunden, wie durch einen magischen Vertrag, einer Unterschrift auf seiner Seele. Es war so unerklärlich und doch so einsichtig. Ihr war, als wöllte sie gar nicht zurück. War es die Neugier? Auf ihre angeblich so unschlüssige Vergangenheit? Die Angst? Das Abenteuer? Die Ungewissheit? Der Kick?

Unschlüssig starrte sie erneut auf den Text. Er war so klar. Als wäre dies ihre Muttersprache, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes gesprochen. Wie konnte das nur sein? Wie konnte das denn möglich sein?

„Jetzt erzähl mir bitte, warum ich Spanisch sprechen kann, Malfoy. Ich halte das echt nicht mehr aus."

Malfoy setzte sich auf ein Fensterbrett und starrte auf die Ländereien ihres Internates. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie schön er doch im diesen Raum passte. Auch er war so rein, so glänzend, so wahnsinnig perfekt. Er schien zu überlegen, man konnte fast sehen wie er nachdachte, eine kleine Falte bildete sich auf seiner makellosen Stirn.

„Ich kann es dir erst sagen, wenn wir mit diesem Trank hier fertig sind.", bemerkte er nach einer Weile. Hermine wollte schon protestieren, aber er hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Warte, ich kann es dir jetzt noch nicht sagen, wer würde mir denn gewährleisten, dass du mir dann immer noch hilfst? Erst die Arbeit, dann die Bezahlung.", schloss er selbstverständlich und wendete sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

Hermine schnaubte. „Aber der Trank ist doch legal, oder?", wollte sie dann doch wissen.

Malfoy jedoch verzog seinen Mund zu einem dicken Grinsen. „Der Trank ist genauso legal, wie die Tatsache, dass mein Vater mich an sich gebunden hat.", lachte er. „Außerdem würde ich ihn dann wohl kaum hier, in einem Reinblüterversteck, mit einem Schlammblut brauen."

„Lustig.", grinste sie sarkastisch. „Und wann solls losgehen?"

„Na jetzt natürlich, wann denn sonst?", sagte er irritiert und riss ihr das Pergament aus der Hand.

„Wir gehen wie folgt vor: Als Erstes übersetzt du mir den Text ins lupenreine Englisch, dann suchen wir uns die Zutaten zusammen und brauen den Trank hier unten, so dass er so schnell es möglich ist fertig wird, denn....es kann sich nur noch um Stunden handeln, bis mein Vater wieder aus Askaban fliehen wird.", fügte er gedrückt hinzu. Und auch wenn sie Malfoy nicht besonders leiden konnte, in Momenten wie diesen empfand sie eine starke Woge Mitleid für ihn, denn schon allein der Gedanke an die Freilassung seines Vaters schien ihm den Verstand zu rauben. Sie wollte nicht auf dieses Thema eingehen. Vielleicht sogar aus Rücksicht?

„Wieso soll ich dir den ganzen Text übersetzen? Dafür brauche ich doch Stunden! Ich kann dir doch einfach sagen, was wir brauchen und wie wir vorgehen müssen. Ich mache dies ja nicht zum ersten Mal. Ich habe schon einen Vielsafttrank auf Französich hinbekommen. Keine Sorge." sagte sie bestimmt und erinnerte sie sich grinsend an die Vorkommnisse im zweiten Jahr.

„Nichts da, wer garantiert mir denn deine Loyalität? Wer garantiert mir denn, dass du mir nicht irgendein Hexentrank braust?", antwortete er unsicher und legte ihr das Pergament auf den Tisch zurück.

„Oh Gott, Malfoy, wie fürchterlich. Du hast mich jetzt schon in dein großes Projekt hier eingeweiht, du hast mir wirklich zu viel erzählt, um mir nicht vertrauen zu können. Auch wenn du das nicht weißt, Malfoy, gegenseitiges Vertrauen ist wichtig und von existentieller Bedeutung in solch einer naheliegenden Zusammenarbeit. Du hast keine andere Möglichkeit", sagte sie in einem „und hiermit erledigt" Tonfall, während sie sich wieder prüfend über das Pergament beugte. Malfoy nahm das nicht so gelassen auf. Wütend kickte er gegen einen Schrank und schnaubte. „Wie du meinst, Granger.", begann er nicht mehr ganz beherrscht. „Wie du meinst. Sag mir was wir brauchen."

„In Ordnung.", sagte sie und teilte die Zutaten.

Eine Stunde später kam Hermine ziemlich müde in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. In der rechten Hand hielt sie einen hastig beschriebenen Zettel mit den Zutaten, welche sie besorgen muss. Sie war ziemlich in Eile, so schnell wie möglich wollte sie wieder in das Reinblüterversteck, um den Trank fertigzustellen. Durch ihre Hektik hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, wie ihr Ginny und Harry den Weg versperren.

„Lasst mich durch.", sagte sie genervt.

„Wo um Himmels Willen warst du?", begann Ginny wütend, ohne auf ihre Bitte einzugehen. „Riesige Sorgen haben wir uns gemacht! Hermine weg, verschwunden! Den ganzen Tag warst du unauffindbar. Du wolltest dich mit Malfoy treffen! Ohne eine Entschuldigung! Wir hatten rießen Angst, dass er etwas mit dir angestellt hat! Dass er dich entführt hat! Dass er dich ausgeliefert hat! Wo warst du denn nun, verdammt noch mal!", rief Ginny außer sich vor Sorge, aber Hermine musste nur grinsen. Welch große Ähnlichkeit sie doch mit ihrer Mutter hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry. Seine Miene war unergründlich, prüfend, vielleicht auch kalt.

„Gerüchten zufolge bist du mit –Malfoy- durch das Schloss spaziert. Und...und wart dann auf Einmal unauffindbar.", mischte sich er ein und blickte sie unentwegt an. Hermine seufzte. Ihr war ihr Fehler bewusst, ihr war klar, dass er ein Recht hatte sauer oder gar eifersüchtig zu sein.

„Lass uns mal bitte kurz allein.", flüsterte sie in Ginnys Richtung. Diese wollte etwas erwiedern, aber sie traf Harrys Blick, verstand und ging dann grummelnd davon. Hermine nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zurück auf ihr Lieblingssofa. Sie suchte nach Worten. Wo sollte sie anfangen?

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dein Vertrauen gleich am ersten Tag so strapazieren musste. Ich kann dir auf das Leben meiner Mutter schwören, dass absolut vollkommen nichts zwischen mir und Malfoy gelaufen ist. Ich hoffe aber, dass du mir auch so glauben kannst. Nun ja, ich war jetzt den ganzen Tag fort und glaube mir, mein Hunger bringt mich um, aber es hat einen triftigen Grund......" Hermine begann zu erzählen, alles ohne Ausnahme, das Gespräch am See, das Reinblüterversteck und vor allem die Geschichte über den Zaubertrank.

„Wie bitte?", rief Harry ungläubig. „Du sollst diesen Trank mit ihm trinken? Du spinnst ja wohl. Das ist doch schrecklich gefährlich. Das lässt du aber sein. Das musst du aber sein lassen."

„Du kannst und wirst es mir nicht verbieten.", erwiederte sie kühl. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber Hermine, wer sagt denn, dass er dich nicht anlügt, wer sagt denn, dass er dich nicht ein giftiges Gebräu mixen lässt, wer sagt denn, dass diese Begabung etwas Besonderes ist. Vielleicht hast du das Spanische in irgendeinem Urlaub gelernt und weißt es nur nicht mehr."

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich?", rief Hermine empört. „Ich mache diesen Trank doch selber, ich weiß nun wirklich was ich tue. Keiner von uns wird bestreiten, dass ich der bessere Zaubertrankmischer bin. Und zudem: woher soll den Malfoy von meinen Sprachkünsten wissen, wenn ich sie in einem Urlaub gelernt habe? Wirklich absurd, was du mir da erzählst." Hermine seufzte laut auf. „Hör auf mich für ein naives Kind zu halten, dass nicht auf sich selber aufpassen kann.", fügte sie noch hinzu und rollte die Augen.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich kann es einfach nur nicht verstehen, dass du dich mit dem widerlichsten Arsch von Hogwarts verbündest. Ich meine, das mit uns, das ist ja noch so frisch und ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich davon halten soll, wenn du gleich unseren ersten Tag mit dem Idioten verbringst, mit welchem ich dich noch vor Kurzem in flagranti erwischt habe.", sagte er genervt.

Hermine blieb die Luft weg. Wie konnte er denn so mit ihr sprechen!

„ Harry, wie kommst du....., wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen. Ich bin bei Malfoy weil er meine Hilfe braucht. Er braucht meine Hilfe um kein Todesser zu werden, Harry. Er braucht meine Hilfe, um sich von Voldemort abzuwenden , verstehst du das denn nicht? Ich muss ihm einfach helfen."

Harry sah sie noch eine Weile unschlüssig an, dann nickte er. „Also gut, aber ich komme mit."

„Das geht nicht Harry. Er wird schon sehr sehr sauer sein, wenn er mitbekommt, dass ich sein Vertrauen missbraucht habe. Glaub mir, du gehörst da nicht hin.", erklärte sie beruhigend.

„Damit du ihm schön einen blasen kannst, oder?"

„Harry, jetzt hör endlich auf damit.", schrie sie, so dass die meisten Gryffindor aufmerksam wurden. Schnell atmete sie ein paar Mal tief durch, um ansatzweiße die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme zu drosseln.

„Es verletzt mich sehr, wenn du so mit mir redest und mir nicht vertrauen kannst.", flüsterte sie und versuchte seine kalten Blick in irgendeiner Weiße positiv zu deuten.

Doch er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde es versuchen.", sagte er nach einiger Zeit. „Aber es ist nicht leicht für mich."

„Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß.", erwiederte sie leise.

Sie begann langsam durch sein volles schwarzes Haar zu streichen, fuhr ein wenig tiefer und kraulte ihm den Nacken. Harry schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief und genießerisch, er entspannte sich völlig unter ihrer streichelnden Hand. Ewig saßen sie so da, bis Harry die Augen wieder öffnete und sie sanft an sich heranzog. Vorsichtig küsste er sie. Fast zu vorsichtig, ja, sogar ein wenig schüchtern, oder ob sie es das erste Mal versuchen würden. Hermine schloss die Augen und öffnete den Mund ein wenig mehr. Seine Zunge befeuchtete ihre Lippen und leckte leicht daran, spielerisch, mutiger, ein wenig entspannter. Hermine gewährte ihm den Einlass und nahm die Seine auf in ihr eigenes Zungenspiel. Es war wirklich ein ganz neues erstes Mal. Es war berauschend, wie immer, aber diesmal auf eine ganz besondere Weiße noch viel aufregender. Ein ganz neues, wunderbares, kribbelndes Gefühl, welches Hermine beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen konnte, machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. Harry beendete den Kuss ein wenig unsanft, in dem er sie ein paar Zentimeter von ihr löste. „Was..", begann Hermine, bis sie selbst ein prüfenden Blick über den Raum geworfen hatte. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden, der um diese Zeit immer zum Bersten voll ist. Die Schüler musterten die Zwei mit höchstem Interesse, tuschelten auch mit vorgehaltener Hand mit ihrem Nachbarn. Vereinzelnd konnte sie auch ein paar Mädchen entdecken, die ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zuwarfen, bevor sie fluchtartig den Raum verließen. Hermine seufzte resigniert. Glänzend. Hinter in der Ecke entdeckte sie Ginny, welche grinsend rief: „Tja, Mädels, das wars dann wohl."

„Ach halt doch deine Klappe, Ginny.", erwiederte Lavender, die die ziemlich mitgenommene Parvati in den Mädchenschlafsaal transportierte.

„Wir sollten besser verschwinden.", sagte Hermine ein wenig peinlich berührt zu ihrem Freund.

„Klar doch.", sagte er in bester Laune, der im Vorbeigehen ein „Schönen Tag noch" den anderen zuwarf. Die Meisten hatten sich sowieso wieder ihren Tischpartnern oder den Hausaufgaben zugewandt.

„Konservatives Pack.", flüsterte er noch, was Hermine ein schüchternes Grinsen entlockte.

Gemächlich liefen sie nebeneinander her. Das Schloss war nach wie Vor ziemlich kühl, doch Hermine konnte einfach nicht frieren. Schon allein seine Anwesenheit reichte aus, um die Glücksgefühle aus ihren Herzen springen zu lassen. Wie konnte einem da kalt werden?

„Erzähl doch mal, was Dumbledore dir jetzt erzählt hat. Wo war er denn die ganze Zeit? Ich habe seine Rückkehr gar nicht bemerkt.", begann sie nach einer Schweigeminute.

„Ja stimmt, ich wollte dir das noch erzählen. Hui, geiler Arsch.", fügte er noch hinzu, als eine ihr wohlbekannte Ravenclaw vorbeistolzierte und erntete dafür einen bitterbösen Blick von Hermine. Dieser legte daraufhin lachend einen Arm über ihre Schulter. „Verstehst du, was ich meine?", fragte er sie freudig. Hermine ging jedoch nicht auf ihn ein. So ein Blödmann, dachte sie sich.

„Ja, das Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Also, er hat mit mir über meinen, na ja, Ausbruch gesprochen, oder besser gesagt, ich habe ihm alles erzählt. Sei jetzt nicht sauer, Herminchen, aber du kennst ihn ja. Dumbledore hat einfach eine Art an sich, so dass man immer das Gefühl hat, ihm alles gleich erzählen zu müssen. Wie auch immer. In jedem Fall hat er mir geraten, eine Art Therapie zu machen, ich weiß auch nicht, was er genau damit meint. Eine Art Psychotherapie. Die soll mir helfen, meine Ängste und die verdrängten Erlebnisse besser zu verarbeiten. Ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass das etwas bringt, aber ich werde es trotzdem tun, denn ich war ja auch nicht überzeugt von dem Okklumentikunterricht."

„Aber dieser Unterricht wird hoffentlich nicht von Professor Snape geführt?", warf Hermine dazwischen.

„Nein, ich danke dem Herrn dafür. Ich werde die Therapie bei Lupin beginnen. Er hat angeblich eine Ausbildung in der Psycholoie eines Zauberers. Die erste Sitzung wird in den Ferien beginnen, ich habe jedoch keine Ahnung, welche Aufgaben mich dort erwarten. Ich hoffe es wird mental nicht ganz so schwer wie die Okklumentik."

„Du kannst mit meiner Unterstützung rechnen, Harry.", sagte sie aufmunternd

„Das weiß ich doch.",bemerkte Harry schnell und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar. Und hoffentlich auch mit der Rons."

„Ich werde sobald ich kann mit ihm sprechen, Harry."

„Nein, das machen wir zusammen. Jedenfalls hat uns Lupin alle Drei in den Phönixorden über Weihnachten eingeladen, er würde sich sehr freuen.

Ach ja, Dumbledore hat mir erzählt weshalb er solange weg gewesen ist. Oder er hat es zumindest angedeutet. Seine Worte waren: „Ich war im Auftrag des Ordens in Rumänien und habe mich leider etwas verspätet." Mehr bekam ich nicht aus ihm heraus, aber ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit ob das mit den Drachen zu tun haben könnte.", schloss er nachdenklich.

„Das kann gut möglich sein.", antwortete Hermine. Als sie sich umschaute, bemerkte sie, dass sie sich schon fast in der Bibliothek befanden, so weit waren sie gelaufen.

„Harry, ich muss los, ich hätte schon vor Stunden zurück sein sollen. Malfoy reißt mir den Kopf ab."

„Das soll er mal versuchen.", sagte er gespielt drohend, lachte und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf den Mund. „Mir gefällt es trotzdem nicht, Hermine.", sagte er ein wenig betreten.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete sie. "Ich weiß es doch."


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

Und sie schloss die Augen wieder in ihrer Zuversicht. Sie musste nicht sehen wer es war, der betörende Duft seiner Haare und der seiner Haut waren Erklärung genug. Sie genoss dieses Gefühl. Sie genoss es wie er sich in ihr bewegte, wie er erneut voller Härte und Kälte zustoß, wie er sie immer wieder an die eiskalte Steinwand drückte und seine Fingernägel in ihrer schreienden Haut vergrub. Sie konnte nicht atmen, ihr Mund waren bedeckt von den weichen und doch rau wirkenden Lippen ihres Gegenübers, der selbst die Augen geschlossen hatte, um keine Sekunde ihrer Nähe zu verpassen. Durch die Verzweiflung ihrer so jungen und jungfräulichen Seele war sie hin- und hergerissen zwischen tiefer Leidenschaft, welche der anmutige Körper ihr entgegenbrachte und zwischen der Angst, welche ihr Gewissen immer wieder in das Bewusstsein schob. Aber mit jedem Stoß wurde sie schwächer, die Angst und auch die vermaldeiten Zweifel. Lust, pure Lust schoss durch ihren Körper, brachten sie um den Verstand, öffneten ihre Sinne, überdeckten das Grauen, welches das Schicksal ihr bot. Und doch wollte sie es nicht anders, die Verbindung zwischen ihr und ihm bestand schon immer und wurde in Momenten wie diesen nur erneuert. Sie spürte seine Hände zwischen ihre Brüste fahren, wie er sie grob auseinander drückte, ohne auf seine eigentliche Aufgaben zu verzichten. Er war gut darin, er war teuflisch gut. Und er konnte warten. Obwohl er dies unsägliche Kälte verströmte, obwohl er hart und unsanft handelte und obwohl er ihr tödliche Schmerzen bereitete, konnte sie nicht anders. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren, denn ihre Seele zwang sie dazu. Und sie gehorchte, ohne Widerworte, ihre Seele hatte es ihr befohlen. Sein Rhytmus wurde unregelmäßiger, sie fühlte, wie er sich zwang zu kontrollieren, aber der Druck schien ihn bald übermannen zu wollen. Als sie wieder zu Atem kam, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit und versuchte ihre Lungen von der verbrauchten Luft zu reinigen, indem sie diese in einem pfeifenden Schreien entließ. Dies war die Erlösung, mit neuem Sauerstoff konnten sich die explodierenden Gefühle neu ordnen, mit der neuen Luft konnte es ein Ende geben. Er stoß zu, noch fester als das letzte Mal und sie würde ihr Leben für diese Leidenschaft und Lust geben, sie würde sterben wollen, wenn sie den Duft seiner blonden Haare für immer bei sich tragen konnte.

Aber er kam.

"Wo warst du?", holte sie eine Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"....WAS?", rief Hermine verwirrt und blickte umher. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, hatten ihre Füße sie zurück in das Reinblüterzimmer getragen. Aber wie konnte das sein? Was hätte sie denn eben noch geträumt? Wie konnte das sein?

"Wo du warst!", rief Malfoy erneut äußerst unwirsch und kam in großen Schritten auf sie zu. "Red schon! Ich steh mir die Beine platt, um auf ein vermaldeites Schlammblut zu warten, dass sich wohl einen Spaß daraus macht, mich circa hundert Jahre auf meine Zutaten warten zu lassen! Hätte ich den Trank schon angesetzt, könnte ich das Gebräu fort schütten! Ihr Muggelmissgeburten seit doch alle gleich! Konntest dich warscheinlich nicht beherrschen und musstest dir vor dem Abendessen noch eine kurze Befriedigung von deinem Halbblüterwichser holen." sagte er voller Bösartigkeit und seinem scheußlichen Zynismus. Er kam noch ein ganzes Stück näher, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und rief "Rede!"

Doch Hermine hatte es satt. Seinen beißenden Sarkasmus, seine Launen, seine Überheblichkeit. Sie schuckte ihn ein wenig weg von ihr und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Klatsch! Die hatte gesessen. Malfoy, zu irritiert um irgendetwas zu sagen, fuhr leicht über seine schmerzende Wange und sah sie mit verachtenden Augen an. Diese erwiderte seinen Blick standhaft, ja, sie wollte ihn provozieren, einen handfesten Streit ausfechten, zur Not nocheinmal zuschlagen. Doch er sah wieder aus seinem Fenster, unschlüssig, wie er nun zu reagieren habe.

"Du!", rief er nach einiger Zeit. "Was bildest du dir ein?"

"Ich habe keine Lust mehr, deinen Fußabtreter zu spielen, ich habe es satt, von dir wie eine Hauselfe angesprochen zu werden und vor allen Dingen ist es mir zu dumm, jemanden zu helfen, der über mich und meine Freunde wie ekliche Parasiten spricht." schrie sie aus Leibeskräften. Wehr dich doch du Schwächling, wollte sie rufen. Er musterte sie allerdings eine ganze Weile prüfend, bis die Wut aus seinem Körper brach.

"Bitte!", schrie er und kickte gegen das Stuhlbein. "Verpiss dich doch du Schlampe, was interssiert mich deine Hilfe? Ich brauch dich nicht! Hau doch ab und geh zu deinem Muggelficker! Dort ist die Tür. Verpiss dich, oder es wird dir noch leid tun mich beleidigt zu haben!" Malfoy zeigte mit erhobener Hand zur Türe, aber Hermine bewegte sich nicht. Trotzig blieb sie auf ihrem Platz stehen und sah ihrem Gegenüber gebannt in die Augen. Er war sichtlich überrascht von ihrer Reaktion, wollte den Streit weiterführen, vielleicht sogar handgreiflich werden? Hermine konnte spüren, dass ihn nur seinen kleinen Funken Hirn davon abhielt, geradewegs auf sie einzuschlagen. Und dies machte sie sich zu nutze. Mit aller Kraft konzentrierte sie sich darauf, den Augenkontakt zu halten. Malfoy ließ seine Hand sinken. Tatsächlich sah er als Erster weg und Hermine triumphierte innerlich. Langsam drehte er sich von ihr , gerade einmal im Kreise, suchte verkrampft nach Worten und musterte sie dann erneut. Hermine schwieg. Was hätte sie sagen sollen. Und dann passierte das Unmögliche. Langsam, zu langsam, kam er auf sie zu und............... umarmte sie. Er umamte sie, wie einen Freund. Innig hielt er sie in Händen, drückte sie sanft an seinen Körper. Hermine war zu perplex um zu denken, ihr Verstand legte ihre Hände vorsichtig um seinen Bauch, gäbe es auch eine andere Möglichkeit? Er rührte sich nicht, sondern atmete beruhigend und in gleichen Abständen, während Hermine versuchte nicht in seinen Armen zu versinken und erneut die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Aber es war schön. Es gefiel ihr, in seinen kräftigen Armen zu liegen und von seiner Stärke gehalten zu werden. Tief atmete sie seinen Duft ein und war sicher, dass ihr Tagtraum irgendwann Wirklichkeit werden würde. Vielleicht sogar in diesem Moment? Malfoy rührte sich noch immer nicht, sondern hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss ihre, wenn auch freundschaftliche Nähe. Nach einer Ewigkeit drückte er sie sanft beiseite.

"Na komm,", sagte er fürsorglich, führte sie zu einem der Tische und ließ sie auf einen Stuhl setzen. Hermine konnte nicht mehr denken.

"Lass uns anfangen.", begann er von Neuem und holte ein großes Päckchen auf den Tisch.

"Hast du alle Zutaten bekommen?"

Hermine antwortete noch immer nicht. Verwirrt sah sie auf, als sehe sie ihn heute zum ersten Mal. Irgendwann schaltete sich ihr Verstand wieder ein und sie begann deshalb in einem Geschäftston zu sprechen.

"Ähm ja, ich habe alles bekommen, auch wenn meine Kirschbluttrauben etwas knapp geworden sind. Ich, äh, hatte jedoch leider keine Möglichkeit, das hier zu beschaffen." Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf ein noch nicht übersetztes Wort: Abanico.

"Was heißt das?", fragte er betont lässig.

"Ich kann es mir nicht erklären, ich habe alles übersetzt bekommen, bis auf dieses Wort. Ich weiß absolut nicht, was es bedeuten könnte. Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Malfoy griff nach ihrem Zettel und begutachtete das Wort geübt.

"Ich weiß, was es heißt. Es heißt Pfauenfeder.", gab er selbstverständlich zum Besten.

"Woher..."  
"Ich kann, wie jeder reinblütige Black, ein paar Brocken Spanisch, wusstest du das nicht? Unsere Uromi hat schließlich dafür gesorgt. Aber für einen ganzen Zaubertrank war es leider nicht genug.", unterbrach er sie für diese außergewöhnliche Erklärung.

"Unsere Uromi? Haben wir denn diesselbe?", wolte sie ziemlich verwirrt wissen.

"Korrekt, aber näheres gibt es erst, wenn wir hier fertig sind."

Hermine wollte sich damit nicht zufrieden geben, aber aus Angst, einen erneuten Streit zu provozieren, lenkte sie ein und packte ihre Zutaten auf den Tisch.

"Woher bekommen wir denn jetzt eine Pfauenfeder? Sowas weiß man doch als Muggelgeborene.", sagte Malfoy mit seiner gewohnten Spur Desinteresse.

"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht aus dem Zoo?", antwortete sie schulterzuckend.

"Dann geh eine holen."

Hermine zeigte ihm den Vogel und fuhr unwirsch fort. "Geht nicht, ich bin eine gefährdete Person, schon vergessen? Ich werde bestimmt das Gelände nicht verlassen. Außerdem ist das dein Trank und deshalb wirst du eine besorgen."

Malfoy seufzte und mumelte: "Immer diesen Stress.", nickte ihr einmal zu und öffnete die Tür.

"Du kannst den Trank schon einmal aufsetzen, die Feder muss erst zum Schluss hinein." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Hermine blickte ihm lange nach. Ihr war dieser Typ zu unerklärlich, zu undurchsichtig, manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass selbst seine Mutter nicht über sein Seelenleben Bescheid weiß. Er war schon fast ein wenig ungeheuerlich. Und ein passender Slytherin. Sie konnte sich jedenfalls nicht erinnern, dass sich ein Slytherin jemals seine Gefühle offen zur Schau stellte. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und begann unter dem Kessel ein Feuer zu machen. Eigentlich war es schade um so einen netten Kerl, wenn seine Kälte nicht wäre, könnte sie sich vielleicht mit ihm anfreunden. Und noch unerklärlicher war sein Sinneswandel von ihrem Streit vorhin. Wieso reagierte er so..vernünftig? Als hätte ihn ein Geistesblitz getroffen, als wäre er endlich zur Vernunft gekommen, als hätte sich sein unscheinbares Gewissen zu Wort gemeldet. Als könnte er rational denken.

Und so begann sie alleine in diesem glänzenden Raum mit dem Zaubertrank. Wie man es von ihr gewohnt war, duldete sie keine mangelnde Konzentration. Gewissenhaft schüttete sie die richtige Menge der gewünschten Zutaten in den richtigen Abständen dazu. Zwischendurch vergewisserte sie sich, ob der Trank auch immer die richtige Farbe und Kosistenz hatte. Auch wenn sie es vor Harry und Ron nicht zugeben wollte, Zaubertränke mischen bereitete ihr immer große Freude. Würde es Snape nicht geben, wäre es sicherlich eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer. Hier konnte sie ihre Perfektion zufriedenstellend ausleben, ihre Logik wie immer mit einbringen. Nun war es an der Zeit, den Trank eine halbe Stunde kochen zu lassen. Also stellte sie sich die Uhr, setzte sich auf ein Fensterbrett und beobachtete Hagrid bei seinen Gartenarbeiten. Es waren kaum ein paar Minuten vergangen, als sich die Türe wieder öffnete und Malfoy den Raum betrat.

"Hallo, Mission geglückt? Woher hast du die denn jetzt?", begrüßte sie ihn und nahm die Feder aus seiner Hand.

"Aus dem Zoo, woher denn sonst?", antwortete er rhetorisch. "Alles so wie es sein sollte?"  
"Du hast doch nicht etwas anderes erwartet?"

"Man kann nie wissen."

Schade, eigentlich hatte sie ein Kompliment erwartet. Na ja, sie wusste ja selbst, dass ihr Zaubertrank absolut perfekt ist. Gewohnt konzentriert begann sie die Feder vorsichtig zu zerkleinern. Malfoy legte seine schwarze Jacke ab und schaute in den Kessel. Ein Lächeln machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. Dies war genug des Dankes. Ihn lächeln zu sehen ist schließlich genauso selten wie ein Lottogewinn. Und schon bekam sie wieder Lust, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern.

"Du hättest deine EIfersucht vorhin nicht besser zeigen können, Malfoy.", grinste sie." Immer musst du Harry mit ins Spiel bringen, jaja, schon dumm, wenn man mir verfallen ist."

"Ach, halt die Klappe, Granger. Ich bin dir genauso verfallen wie in Crabbe. Ich bin übrigends nicht derjenige dessen Blut schon bei dem Anblick des Anderen in den Kopf steigt, nicht wahr?", gab er selbstgefällig zurück. "Hmmpf.", machte Hermine. Das ging ja wohl komplett in die Hose. "Ich kann mich immerhin zurückhalten.", versuchte sie es erneut.

"Sind wir jetzt schlagfertig, Granger? Meine Jungs versuchen sich auch seit Neuestem daran. Aber sie sind genauso schlecht wie du. Probiers doch mal mit Ironie! Das ist um Einiges leichter. Immer nur das Gegenteil, zum Beispiel: Ja, bei deinem Anblick schaffe ich es, mein noch nicht verzehrtes Mittagessen in meinem empfindlichen Magen zu behalten.", flötete er und schawenzelte dabei um sie herum, um die Wirkung noch zu verstärken.

"Wenigstens bekomm ich es gerade noch so hin, in meinen Sätzen eine gewisse Logik zu behalten.", sagte sie kühl, ohne die Feder aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Oh du hast es tatsächlich verstanden? Vielleicht besteht doch noch Hoffnung."

Ihre Kabbelei wurde von einem Eierwecker unterbrochen, welcher auf einem Regal wie wild zu klingeln begann. Hermine schaute auf, brachte den Wecker mit einem Wink zum Schweigen und gab die zerschnittene Feder vorsichtig dem Trank hinzu. Gebannt starrten die Zwei auf das Gebräu. Die giftgrüne Farbe wich langsam in ein türkisfarbenes Blau. Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ich habs geschafft! Er ist fertig! Ich habs geschafft!", rief sie voller Freude und knutschte ihn auf die Wange. Er rieb sich die Wange und stimmte in ihr Lachen ein. "Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, Granger, damit werde ich dich aufziehen bist du tot bist."

"Mir egal, lass ihn uns trinken!" rief sie und beschwor zwei holzfarbene Becher herauf. Das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. Sie sah, wie er Angst bekam, seine Hände zitterten ein wenig.

"Alles in Ordnung? Hat der Trank vielleicht irgendwelche Konsequenzen für dich?", fragte sie fürsorglich. Malfoy öffnete die Augen ein wenig weiter und starrte auf die Becher, welche Hermine vorsichtig füllte.

"Ähh, ich weiß nicht genau. Ich hoffe nicht."

"Oh:", war ihre schlichte Antwort. Ein wenig ungewiss nahm sie den Becher in ihre Hände.

"Ich muss ihn als Erste trinken, oder?"

Malfoy nickte. Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen, er wollte etwas sagen. Er hob seinen Becher hoch und starrte auf die gifitg wirkende Flüsigkeit. Hermine setzte an und trank. Es schmeckte ein wenig bitter, aber Gott sei Dank nicht wiederlich. Malfoy holte tief Luft.

"Es tut mir leid, Hermine."

Und mit einem Mal war es schwarz vor ihren Augen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemein, bin ich wieder gemein heute.

Ja bitte bitte reviewt. Ihr könnt auch gerne nocheinmal! Ich habe wirklich nicht dagegeng

all Danke für eure lieben Komplimente, ich werde mich bemühen euch weiterhin so zufrieden wie möglich zu stellen.


	21. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21

"Enervate!"

Hermine wollte die Augen nicht öffnen. Es war viel schöner sie geschlossen zu halten, sie war schließlich so unendlich müde. Zwei kräftige Arme hatten ihre Schulter gepackt und schüttelten sie unwirsch.

"Hermine, mach die Augen auf! Was immer du tust, mach die Augen auf!"

Einem so direkten Befehl musste sie wohl nachkommen, seufzend hob sie ihre schwerfälligen Lider, welche genauso viel wie eine Tonne Blei zu wiegen schienen. Sie wollte ihre Hände aufstützen, um ihre verschlafenen Augen zu wischen, aber sie konnte nicht, denn ihr Körper war taub. Oder besser gesagt, eiskalt. Sie zitterte verzweifelt, ihr Körper und auch ihr Geist kämpfte verbittert, um einen letzten Hauch Leben zurück in ihre Gliedmaßen zu bringen.

"Oh mein Gott, sie ist wach, Professor, ihre Augen sind geöffnet.", ertönte eine erleichterte Stimme hinter ihr.

Als sie sich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatte, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich wohl in Professor Dumbledores Büro befinden musste, wenn auch direkt auf dem kalten Teppichboden. Und der Professor selbst trat in ihr Blickfeld, welches heute um Einiges eingeschränkt war. Selbst wenn es noch so unerklärlich schien, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihre Lungen langsam die Kräfte ausgehen würden, als ob ihr Körper um jeden verbleibenden Atemzug kämpfen würde. Sie wollte sich aufrichten, aber es klappte nicht. Sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Wenn es doch nicht so bitterkalt wäre! Dumbledore kniete sich vor ihr, schloss die Augen und hielt seine erhobene Hand auf ihren Körper. Nach einigen Momenten erhob er sich erneut und wandte sich an die Person hinter ihr.

"Wir dürfen keine weitere Sekunde verlieren. Ich werde sie wohl oder übel mitnehmen müssen.", sagte er ernst und griff nach einem alten Hut, welcher kürz türkisblau aufleuchtete, bevor er erneut auf den Boden schwebte. Hinter ihr hörte sie eine Person erregt atmen. Diese beugte sich über sie und Hermine erkannte den äußerst mitgenommenen Harry. Er sah wirklich übelst aus. Sein rechtes Auge war leicht bläulich unterlegt, an der Nase hing getrocknetes Blut und seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt. Hermine war überrascht darüber, wenn auch nicht besorgt. Nein, sie fühlte im Moment nur die Eiseskälte, die sie langsam zu umschlingen drohte. Gibt es hier denn keine Decke?, wollte sie fragen, aber ihre Lippen bewegten sie sich nicht. Eigenartiges Gefühl war das. Kalt, aber befriedigt. Keine Sorgen, keine Trauer, keine Freude, nichts. Wieso also wach bleiben? Und bevor sie sich versehen konnte, schloss sie langsam ihre Augen.

"NEIN!!", brüllte Harry verzweifelt. "Mach deine Augen auf! Um Gottes Willen, mach sie auf!"

Hätte es ihr Körper mitgemacht, hätte sie laut aufgeatmet. Konnte er sie denn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Sie war doch so müde. So unendlich müde.

"Lass die Augen auf, Hermine.", hörte sie eine ruhige Stimme sagen. Es war Professor Dumbledore, der sprach. Hermine öffnete sie erneut, ihr gefiel es nicht, dass die Beiden sie am Schlafen hinderten, wenngleich sie auch nicht verärgert war. Sie wollte doch nur ein wenig schlafen. Nur ein wenig schlafen.

"Ich komme mit, Professor:", sagte Harry bestimmt. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist zu gefährlich Harry, ich kann das nicht zulassen."

"Mir egal!", blaffte er. "Ich lasse sie jetzt nicht allein."

Dumbledore seufzte als Antwort. "Wir haben keine Zeit, Harry. Wenn du mitkommst hindere sie auf jeden Fall vor dem Einschlafen, hörst du? Sie darf auf gar keinen Fall einschlafen."

Hermine sah Harry leicht nicken. Dumbledore trat näher und hob sanft ihre Hand. Es schmerzte. Es schmerzte sehr. Am liebsten hätte sie geschrien, aber noch immer war ihr Körper völlig gefühllos, kalt und seltsam gleichgültig. Ihr Hand berührte den Hut, doch sie fühlte es nicht.

"Bereit? 1..2..3."

Mit diesen Worten griffen die Beiden zu und verschwanden mit ihr in einem Wirbelsturm von Farben und Klängen.

Normalerweiße hätte sie einen furchtbar harten Aufprall erwartet, welcher ihr wie immer die restliche Luft aus den Lungen saugte, aber dieses Mal landete sie weich und geschmeidig auf einer grauen Decke. Ihr war es gleich. Wenn sie doch nur nicht so müde wäre. Es war ihr im Moment alles zu anstrengend. Sie wollte doch nur eine wenig die Augen schließen. Sie glaubte, ihr Körper habe jegliche Kraft verlassen. Sie glaubte, bei jeder Bewegung, dies sie versuchte zu vollbringen, starb ihr Körper innerlich an dieser fürchterlichen Anstrengung.

Hier an diesem Ort war es dunkler, als es zuvor in Dumbledores Büro gewesen war und noch kälter als sie sich es jemals hätte vorstellen können. Die ganze Atmosphäre hatte etwas Bedrohliches, normalerweiße hätte sie sich gefürchtet, aber im Moment hatte sei nur mit der Gleichgültigkeit zu kämpfen, die sie von allen Seiten aufzufressen versuchte.. Die Waldlichtung war umrandet durch riesige, fast lichtundurchlässige Bäume und in der Ferne konnte man mit guten Augen eine einsame Hütte auf einem Hügel in diesem riesigen, bedrohlichen Wald erkennen. In einem Radius von circa 3 Metern entstand wie aus dem Nichts eine glitzernde und dabei völlig klare Halbkugel, welche sie und Harry einschloss. Hermine war es egal. Nur die Kälte zerrte an ihrem Verstand, falls sie überhaupt noch etwas dergleichen besitzte. Harry keuchte. Da sie auf dem Rücken lag und außer ihren Lidern nicht bewegen könnte, sah sie größtenteils den sternenübersähten Himmel. War es denn schon Nacht? Harry schien irgendetwas zu stören. Er fiel schwer atmend zu Boden und presste mit beiden Händen auf seine Narbe. Pech für ihn. Hermine fühlte sich wohl. Kalt und frei.

Angestrengt robbte er auf den Knien zu seiner Freundin, hob ihren Kopf und legte ihn behutsam auf seinen Schoß. Hermine tat seine Berührung ziemlich weh und trotzdem störte es sie nicht. Nun konnte sie sehen, was um sie herum passierte. Doch sie waren allein. Nur die Kugel, in welcher sie sich befanden, war das einzig Ungewöhnliche. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwerer, viel schwerer, sie musste ihre letzte Kraft aufwenden, um überhaupt ein wenig Luft in ihre Lungen zu pumpen und die Müdigkeit versuchte sie Schritt für Schritt zu übermannen. Harry keuchte erneut laut auf und versuchte seine pochende Narbe zu überdecken. Diese leuchtete in einem giftig wirkenden Grün, fast wie eine Neonlampe. Hermine wollte lachen, bis ihr auffiel, dass ihr Körper ja noch taub war. Zudem brauchte sie ihre Kräfte um ihre Atmung intakt zu halten. Es wurde immer schwerer. Harry schrie und wand sich in seinen Schmerzen. Wieso konnte er nicht ruhig sitzenbleiben? Es schmerzte, wenn er sich bewegte. Und dann hörte es auf. Nach Luft schnappend ließ er seine Hände sinken. Hermine dankte ihm dafür, vielleicht konnte sie jetzt ein wenig schlafen. Genau in diesem Moment erschien Dumbledore mit erhobenen Zauberstab außerhalb der Halbkugel. Er beachtete sie nicht, sondern suchte mit schnellen Augen die Umgebung ab. Er schien nervös zu sein, selten hatte sie ihn so erlebt. Doch trotz ihrer mangelnden Geistesgegenwärte spürte sie diese riesige Stärke und Autorität dieses Mannes, welcher sich ständig drehte, um sich einen Überlick zu der momentanen Situation zu machen. Aber was war denn hier so ungewöhnlich? Es war nur sehr kalt, und die Müdigkeit wurde starker und stärker.

"Auf ein erneutes Wiedersehen, Dumbledore." rief eine äußerst kalte und hohe Stimme durch die Bäume. "Es ist doch immer wieder etwas Neues."

"Zeig dich, Tom. Du wirst dich doch von einem alten Greis wie mir nicht verstecken müssen.", entgegnete er beruhigt. Er schien auf solch eine Reaktion gewartet zu haben. Die Nervösität schwand und zurück blieb seine pure Gelassenheit. Ein schrilles Lachen hallte durch die Bäume. Daraufhin folgte Stille. Totenstille. Nur Hermine konnte ihr eigenes Atmen in dieser klaren Kugel wiederhallen hören. Die Lichtung war riesig. Und sie waren mittendrin.

Plötzlich begann ein scheinbar sehr starker Wind, welcher sie mit Sicherheit von den Füßen gerissen hätte, wenn sie sich nicht in dieser Kugel befanden hätten. Dumbledore jedoch blieb fest auf den Boden und beobachtete, wie sich der Wind 20 Meter von ihm weg bündelte. Doch auch wie einem Orkan begann sich der Wind zu einer Spirale zu drehen und wurde zusehnds dichter. Mit dem Getöse eines startenden Hubschraubers erschien Voldemort in dessen Mitte.

Totenbleich, die Hände glichen weiße Spinnen. Ausgemerkelt. Doch auch wenn er seinen Körper mit einem dunklen Mantel und sein Gesicht mit der Kapuze verhüllt hatte, konnte man das Grauen, welches er zu überdecken versuchte, nicht mal mit geschlossenen Augen übersehen.

"Derselbige. Selbst solch einen brisanten Auftritt bin ich nicht von dir gewöhnt, Tom." begann Dumbledore, der seine Erscheinung wohl nicht im Mindesten beeindruckend fand. Voldemort zog lachend seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf einen der Bäume. Dieser erwachte zum Leben und fing an sein Geäst in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf Dumbledore fallen zu lassen, der ihnen von nun an ausweichen musste. Er reagierte jedoch schnell, ließ die das schwere Holz auf halben Weg erstarren und schleuderte es gegen sein Gegenüber. Voldemort verschwand und tauchte ein paar Meter hinter ihm wieder auf.

"Es ist ohne Frage dumm von dir, Potter, welchen ich schon so lange ersehne, mit der einen Spenderin heute hierher zu bringen." fauchte Voldemort. "Aber es ist gut für mich. Nun kann ich mein Werk vollenden und sogar Potter gleichzeitg töten. Du hättest es mir nicht einfacher machen können, Dumbledore, denn du wirst genauso tot sein!" Voldemort begann einen weiteren Todesfluch auf ihn abzufeuern, welcher er jedoch durch ein bläulich schimmerndes Schild abwehren konnte.

"Nicht doch, Tom. Gib mir was ich brauche und ich werde sofort dein nettes Anwesen verlassen.", erwiderte Dumbledore und beschwor goldglänzende Seile hervor, die sich wie gefräßige Schlangen um seinen Körper schlangen. Einen Augenblick lang regte er sich nicht, bis durch eine scheinbar innere Kraft, die Seile explodierten und wie Pfeile auf Dumbledore zurasten. Dieser machte eine weitläufige Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, um sie verschwinden zu lassen.

"Du wirst sie nicht bekommen, Dumbledore. Dafür wirst du mich töten müssen. Aber nein, du darfst mich nicht töten. Du müsstest ihn opfern, nicht wahr? Du hast es ihm noch nicht gesagt? Oh ja, die Prophezeiung wird sich erfüllen, noch heute Nacht.. du hast wie es kommt verloren, Dumbledore. Selbst wenn du mich tötest, ist auch er gestorben."

Diesen Sachverhalt schien ihn zu belustigen, er versuchte ein Lachen, welches nur nach einem lautem Zischen klang. "Sieh es ein, du hast verloren, Dumbledore, du kannst nicht gegen den mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt gewinnen."

"Das ist vollkommen falsch." sagte Dumbledore nicht im Mindesten beunruhigt. "Dein Hochmut ist bis heute unverbesserlich naiv."

Doch dann hob Voldemort erneut seinen Zauberstab, aber er wollte keinen neuen Fluch abfeuern, denn er hob ihn gegen sich selbst. Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich. Er öffnete den Mund, zu entsetzt, um irgendetwas zu sagen, doch Voldemort ignorierte ihn.

"Crucio.", fauchte er gedämpft.

Hermine traf es wie ein Schlag, denn von nun an hörte sie nichts mehr, sie konnte nichts mehr sehen, nicht mal Harrys Schmerzenschreie erhörte sie in ihrem dämmernden Zustand.

Sie fühlte keinen Schmerz mehr, denn von nun an war sie tot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nein nein nein nein nein

ihr braucht euch keinen Strick drehen, sie ist noch nicht endgültig tot. Dazu sind noch viel zu viele Fragen offen, oder nicht?

Reviewt fleissig, dann beeil ich mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel (welches höchstwarscheinlich länger als dieses werden wird).

Liebe Grüße

Mariah


	22. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22

Laut und groß, schwebend und schweigend bewegte sie sich stetig zu ihrem Ziel, das Nichts, das Schwarze, welches ihr den Verstand, ihre Klugheit, die Hilflosigkeit in einer unbeschriebenen dunklen Zeit sekundenschnell nehmen wird. Und es funkelte aus allen Ecken und Enden, unsichtbar und unbestreitbar da. Die Sorglosigkeit erdrückte sie, die Freiheit öffnete ihr Pforten und Türen, die sie nicht mehr beschreiten kann, denn ihr Weg war unabbringbar. Steiler, tiefer, höher, gefährlicher und doch dieses Licht, welches ihre gleichgültige Sicht selbst im Angesicht des Todes nur durch einen Hauch Leben wieder rauben könnte.

tief...

Es war wie ein Schlag, schnell, knallend, schmerzend. Alles war wieder da, die Erinnerung, die Schmerzen, die Trauer, die Freude und vor allem: das Leben.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Hernine schrie, denn sie flog immer tiefer, ohne Halt, gleich würde sie tot sein, gleich ist es vorbei...

"Mama, hör auf.", schrie Hermine, doch sie Schläge stoppten nicht"Verpiss dich du Streberin", sagte ein hübsches Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft"Wertloses Schlammblut""Denn er ist tot.""Nur auf dich kommt es an, Harry.", sagte Hermine leise"Ich liebe dich Hermine."" Voldemort hat sie und wird sie benutzen, für immer."-

tief...

"Gleich ist sie wieder da, einen Moment noch", rief eine ältere Frau auf sie herab. Hermine sah silberne Strahlen durch ihre geschlossenen Lider. "Gleich..."

Sie schnappte nach Luft und schlug die Augen auf. Erneut atmete sie ein, tief, die Lungen füllten sich mit frischer Luft, ihre Muskeln entspannten sich langsam, träge setzte sie sich auf. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an das grelle Licht, es war wirklich sehr hell, warscheinlich schon Mittag. Oder nicht? Viele Menschen standen um ihr Bett, Angst und Ungewissheit war in ihren unruhigen Augen zu lesen, keine regte sich, gerade so, als ob sie auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits warten würden. Nach einer ganzen Weile erkannte sie Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore und Mrs.Pomfrey unruhig um ihr Bett stehen. Nur die Heilerin hatte einen recht zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt und fühlte mit der rechten Hand ihren Puls.

"Wie fühlen sie sich, Mrs.Granger", fragte sie fürsorglich.

Hermine war überascht hier zu sein, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich je auf den Weg hierher gemacht zu haben, wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie sich nicht mal mehr erinnern, was zuletzt passiert war. Grübelnd wollte sie zum Sprechen ansetzen, die Stimmbänder in ihrem Hals spannten sich, aber aus ihrem Mund entwich nur ein schwerwiegendes Krächzen. Hustend versuchte sie es noch einmal, jetzt konnte man mit viel Fantasie einen Ton heraushören. Die Heilerin brachte ihr ein Glas Wasser, welches sie begierig in einem Zug leerte.

"Hi.", sagte sie dann und zwang sich zu lächeln. Die Gesellschaft um sie herum atmete tief durch, hatten sie etwa die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten?

"Oh Hermine." begann Harry, welcher noch immer wie frisch von einer Schlägerei aussah und besorgt ihre linke Hand drückte.

"Wir freuen uns, dass du wieder da bist, Hermine." sagte der Schulleiter zwinkernd.

"Sprich, wie gehts dir", fragten Ginny und Ron wie aus einem Mund.

Sie konnte es nicht erklären, aber in gewisser Weiße fühlte sie sich ziemlich wohl hier in diesem Krankeflügel und in diesem warem Bett zu liegen, mit ihren allerbesten Freunden in Reichweite.

"Ganz gut.", antwortete sie noch wenig krächzend.

"Wir sollten sie jetzt wieder schlafen lassen, mein Gott, das Kind wird Ruhe brauchen.", meldete sich Mrs.Pomfry streng und schloss mit ihrem Zaubertstab ihre brennenden Augen.

Als sie wieder aus einem traumlosen Schlaf erwachte, war sie allein in dem weiten Saal. Die Sonne schien durch ihr Zimmer und kizelte ihre Nasenspitze, um ihren Körper erneut zum Leben zu erwecken. Hermine fühlte sich großartig, wie neugeboren, frei, voller Lebenslust und Tatendrang. Sie ging vorsichtig aus ihrem Bett, um ihren geschwächten Körper nicht gleich wieder zu strapazieren. Unsicher stand sie auf ihren Beinen, doch das Laufen bereitete ihr keine Mühe. Sie ging zum Fenster und schaute auf die schneebedeckten Ländereien. Es war alles so friedlich, der klare Himmel setzte die Winterlandschaft in ein wunderschönes Licht, sie sah Eulen durch die Luft schweben, eine Katze durch den sauberen Schnee tollen und zitternde Schüler um das Gewächshaus. Es war wie im Traum.

"Mrs.Granger, was fällt ihnen denn ein, schnell wieder ins Bett"

Mrs.Pomfrey war aus dem Schwesternzimmer getreten und scheuchte sich unwirsch zurück. Dann fühlte sie erneut ihren Puls, bis sie zufrieden in ihr Gesicht blickte.

"Na sehen sie, das wird doch schon."

Hermine lächelte als Antwort. Schön warm war ihr Bett. Die Heilerin brachte ihr ein dickflüssiges durchsichtiges Getränk, dass nach Erdbeeren duftete und sich in ihrem Mund wie Sirup verteilte. "Lecker.", kommentierte sie.

Ein paar weitere Minuten lang sass sie nur so da und beobachtete Mrs.Pomfrey bei ihrer Behandlung, bis es leicht an die Tür des großen Saals klopfte.

"Ja", fragte die Hexe und herein trat niemand anders als der Schulleiter persönlich. Hermine war wie immer fasziniert von seiner unglaublichen Präsenz, groß und mächtig schien er, auch wenn er freudig lächelnd und mit schiefen Spitzhut, das Zimmer betrat.

"Guten Morgen ihr zwei.", begrüßte er die Frauen im Saal. " Wie geht es dir denn Hermine"

"Danke, ganz gut." erwiderte sie freudig. Dumbledore kam näher und gab seiner Schülerin die Hand. "Das freut mich zu hören. Ich würde gerne ein wenig mit dir reden, Hermine, fühlst du dich dazu schon in der Lage", fragte er höflich, nicht ohne einen Seitenblick auf die Heilerin zu riskieren.

"Aber gerne.", antwortete Hermine prompt. Mrs.Pomfrey nickte zustimmend "Das glaube ich auch.", bestatigte sie und verließ dezent den Raum. Dumbledore griff mit seinem langen Fingern nach einen der Besucherstühle. "Du erlaubst doch", fragte er überflüssigerweiße. Hastig nickte Hermine. Ihr war doch ein wenig unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie der Direktor ihrer Schule seine kostbare Zeit verwendet, um mit ihr, einer unwichtigen Schülerin, ein Gespräch zu führen. Natürlich es war viel passiert, zumindest kam es ihr so vor. Tatsächlich kann sie sich noch an die ungefähre Handlung erinnern, aber Angst oder sonst irgendwelche negativen Gefühle konnte sie dazu einfach nicht einordnen. Was war denn nun genau? Erst als sich Dumbleodore mit wallenden Umhang neben sie setzte, entspannte sie sich merklich. Er gab ihr ein Gefühl voin Sicherheit, ihr war klar, dass sich die Antworten auf ihre Fragen nun bald bekommen würde. Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie sorgfältig. Gebannt beobachtete Hermine ihn dabei. Er sah seltsam ohne aus. Nach einer Weile stummen Arbeitens setzte er sie wieder auf, lächelte erneut und begann zu sprechen:

"Du kannst es dir vielleicht nicht vorstellen, Hermine, aber in gewisser Weiße bin ich der Überzeugung einer der wichtigsten Menschen für die nächste Zukunft vor mir sitzen zu haben. Oh ja, du wirst noch viel vorhaben und uns alle überraschen."

Hermine wusste nicht wie zu reagieren, also nahm sie noch einen Schluck Erdbeersirup. Dumbledore wurde ein wenig ernster. "Ich werde dir alles erzählen, was in meiner Macht steht wissen zu können, aber dazu solltest du mir sagen, an welcher Ereignisse du dich noch erinnern kannst."

Hermine stellte den Krug auf ihr Nachttischchen. "Also das wirklich Reale? Nun, ich weiß noch wie Malfoy und ich einen Trank gebraut haben, einen Trank, der ihn von seinem Vater lösen soll, aber ich glaube es ging schief, denn als ich das Gebräu geschluckt hatte, wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und wenn ich ehrlich bin, war das das Letzte was sich jetzt als wirklich echt empfunden habe."

"Ich weiß davon, erzähl bitte weiter.", sagte Dumbleodore, als sie ins Stocken kam.

"Ich weiß nicht genau." Hermine stütze ihren Kopf in Händen und versuchte sie angestrengt zu erinnern "Wir..wir...Ich war in ihrem Büro und ... ich weiß nicht, es war so surreal...so gleichgültig, nein eher frei...Harry war auch da...wir sind in einen Wald...es war kalt, eiskalt, oh ja eiseskalt...und dann kam Voldemort. Oh Gott dann kam Voldemort" Hermine schreckte hoch, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gerade gesagt haben musste. Um Himmels Willen"Dass ich noch lebe", sagte sie schweratmend.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine, bitte fahr fort."

"Gut" begann sie."gut, gut. Sie haben gekämpft mit ihm... ich glaube er sagte etwas über mich und Harry...keine Ahnung ...ach ja und dann hob Voldemort seine Zauberstab gegen sich und sprach den Cruciatus, ja und dann...ähm ja... dann flog ich irgendwie so... ach herrgott ich weiß es nicht", rief sie aufgebracht und mit stechenden Kopfschmerzen. "Was weiß ich schon! Zur Zeit scheinen ja sowieso alle mehr zu wissen als ich, also wen interessiert schon was ich weiß! Ich bin doch nicht dazu da, ihnen diese Geschichte nochmal zu erzählen, was soll das hier eigentlich alles, ich weiß es einfach nicht! Hallo? Ich weiß es nicht" schrie Hermine durch den Saal, welcher ihre Stimme wie durch ein Echo reflektierte. Dumbleodore hatte ihren Vortrag stumm mitangehört und nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt, nein, still und aufmerksam saß er auf seinem Stuhl und störte sich nicht im Geringsten an ihrer Dreistigkeit. Als sie geendet hatte, wollte sie Hermine selbst für ihre mangelnde Selbstbeherrschung ohrfeigen. Wie konnte man den so mit dem Schulleiter sprechen. "Entschuldigen sie Professor." , fügte sie wahrheitsgemäß hinzu. Dieser atmete tief durch und begann in einer leisen, jedoch nicht monotonen Stimme zu sprechen.

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen Hermine, denn du hast alles Recht dieser Welt, sauer auf mich zu sein. Dieses Jahr, ja, und es es gerade die Hälfte vergangen, ist es zum ersten Male seit vielen Schuljahren wieder vorgekommen, dass ich mich mehr um jemand anderes als Harry sorgen musste. Aber ich will mich nicht selbst in Sicherheit wiegen, oder gar Selbstmitleid bekommen, nein, denn es ist und bleibt allein meine Schuld. Ich hätte von Anfang an anders agieren sollen, aber wie gesagt, so alt ich bin, auch ich ich mache unverzeihliche Fehler. Du hast sicherlich viele Fragen Hermine, Fragen, die nur ich sonst keiner zu beantworten vermag.

Dein Schuljahr war dieses Mal noch hektischer, als es sonst zu sein scheint, denn diesmal bist du, und nicht Harry, die Hauptperson. Erlaube mir, ganz von Anfang zu beginnen, lange vor deiner Geburt, denn ich möchte, das du verstehen lernst."

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, bevor sie langsam nickte.

"In Ordnung, Hermine , sag mir, von wem hast du deine magischen Fähigkeiten geerbt", fragte Dumbledore, obwohl sie sich sicher wahr, er würde die Antwort schon kennen.

"Na von meiner Oma, Isabella Lestrange."

Doch der Professor schüttelte wissend den Kopf.

"Das dachten wir alle, Hermine, aber dem wird nicht so sein. Ich werde dir nun einen Stammbaum deiner Familie zeigen, vielleicht ist dir dann einiges klarer."

Mit geschlossenen Augen und einer weitläufigern Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, beschwor er ein riesiges Pergament auf ihre Bettdecke. Erwartungsvoll blickte Hermine auf das glitzernde Stück Papier.

Stammbaum Nr.548296

Phineas Nigellus

-

Richard Black

-

Arthur Bartemius Black / Inés Paola Serrador Pérez

-

Alphard / Susan Brian Arthur / Elisabeth Isabella/Walter Ben / Paola Diane

BlackParkinson Black LestrangeLestrange Granger Arkinson Black

-

-

-

Ted/AndromedaBellatrix/Rodolphus Narcissa/Lucius Sirius Regulus Paul / Jane

Tonks BlackBlackLestrange Black Malfoy Black Black Granger Arkinson

Nymphadora Draco Hermione Jane

TonksMalfoyGranger

"Ohhhhhh. Aha.", kommentierte Hermine nach ein paar Schockminuten. "Ich bin also mit Malfoy verwandt"

"Draco, Hermine.", korrigierte er sie freundlich. "Und ja du bist mit ihm verwandt. Aber alle Zauberer sind miteinander verwandt würde ich sagen, ja sicher, die Gabe der Magie muss vererbt werden. Aber Hermine, ich muss es dir mitteilen. Du hast deine herrausragenden Fähigkeiten als Hexe nicht von Isabella Lestrange.

Ich weiß es wird dich treffen, Hermine, ich muss dir heute noch so viel sagen. Aber das Schlimmste vorweg, damit du das Ausmaß meines fehlgeleitenden Handelns erkennst. Es tut mir unendlich leid, aber Draco Malfoy, der letzte reinblütige Black, ist gestern gestorben."

Hermine öffnete schlagartig den Mund. "Was", brachte sie hervor. "Was"

"Ich weiß es muss schwer für dich sein, jetzt wo du ihn doch so gut kennegelernt hast, aber Hermine, er hat nicht aus freien Willen gehandelt, er..."

"Was erzählen sie mir da? Was fällt ihnen ein, so etwas zu sagen, er..er lebt, er... ich hab ihn doch noch gesehen, das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein, das ist doch nur ein Traum, nein nein nein,..." Hermine warf ihrer Kopf zurück auf ihr Kissen und begann zu weinen. Stumme Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen und verschwanden sanft in ihren Haaren. Dumbledore faltete die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander, dann sah sie, wie er kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. Und ja, Hermine glaubte sich verguckt zu haben, doch unter seiner glitzernden Halbmondbrille bildete sich eine einzelne Träne, die sich langsam ihren Weg zu seinem Bart bahnte.

"Lass mich erzählen, Hermine, ich werde es nicht besser wissen.", schloss er dann und schaute sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster. Als er sich wieder zu ihr wandte, hatte Hermine das Weinen schon aufgegeben. Sie wusste, dass Dumbleodore nicht schuld an seinem Tod war, aber nein, sie wollte jemanden haben, der für ihre Trauer hinhalten konnte, jemand schuldigen, den sie rächen könnte.

"Ich beginne im Jahre 1854 als deine Urgroßmutter Inés Paola Serrador Pérez zum ersten Male das Licht der Welt erblickte. Was bei ihrer Geburt noch nicht bekannt war, ist die eine Gabe, welche ihr Leben für immer prägen würde. Sie war eine sehr talentierte und wunderschöne Frau. Ich glaube, es gab keinen Zauberer ihrer Zeit, der nicht ein wenig in sie verliebt war. Sie war bezaubernd. Und sie erreichte viel in ihrem Leben. Die wohl größte Erfindung von ihr war der Vínculo-Zauber, welcher es ermöglichte, Menschen im Geiste zu binden, jedoch konnte man nicht einzelne Handlungen bestimmen, sondern eine Grundlinie für eines anderen Leben ziehen, so dass, wie in Malfoys Fall, Draco keine andere Wahl als eine Todesserkarriere vor sich hatte. Er wurde später als Grundlage des Imperius bekannt, aber glaube mir, nie hätte sie ein solches Verfahren gewollt. Normale Zauberer müssen einen Trank brauen, aber sie hatte allein durch ihre Gedanken die Möglichkeit, andere Menschen an sich zu ketten. Doch Inés war eine intelligente Frau, nie nutzte sie diese Fahigkeit aus. Damit niemand diese Erfindung missbrauchen konnte, stellte sie einen Gegenzauber her, der die Wirkung des Ihren sofort wieder aufheben konnte und bekam dafür den Merlin erster Klasse. Der damalige König von Spanien hatte ein Auge auf sie geworfen, aber sie selbst verliebte sich in Arthur Bartemius Black, das komplette Gegenstück ihrer Person. Sie verließ ihre Heimat und zog mit ihm nach England, wo sie Mitglied im britischen Zauberergamots wurde und ihre Fähigkeiten als erster weiblicher Animagus unter Beweiß stellte. Sie war wirklich unglaublich ehrgeizig und hatte immer das Ziel vor Augen, die Welt zu verbessern. Nur vor ihrem Ehemann hatte sie den größten Respekt, welcher mit seiner reinblütigen Arroganz das Schlimmste von seiner Frau verlangte. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es in Sirius Haus schon gesehen hast, aber in dessen Salon hing ein riesiger Stammbaum der Familie Black. Doch er ist verfälscht. Viele vermeindlich Unwürdige wurde gelöscht oder ausgebrannt. Das Pergament auf deine Bett ist der einzig Korrekte. Deine Urgroßmutter gebar nicht wie angenommen nur Brian Arthur und Alphard Black, sondern auch eine Tochter. Ihr Name war Paola Diane.

Doch ihr Vater akzeptierte sie nicht, denn ihre magischen Fähigkeiten waren bei ihr nicht ausgeprägt, sie war eine Squib. Du musst wissen Hermine, in den meisten reinblütigen Familien ist dies ein Makel, eine hässliche Behinderung, die den Ruf der doch gefürchteten Dynastie Black schädigen konnte. Arthur verstieß sie aus der Familie, zwar mit Wehklagen und Misfallen ihrer Mutter, aber Inés war ihm zu verfallen, um seine Entscheidung anzuzweifeln.Daraufhin heiratete die Verstoßene Ben Arkinson, deinen Großvater."

Er machte eine lange Pause und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Hermine jedoch starrte ins Nichts.

"Also habe ich von ihr meine Gabe" fragte sie irgendwann.

"Ja. Ich werde dir alles erklären Hermine nur Geduld. Darf ich", fragte er dann und deutete auf ihren Erdbeersirup. Hermine nickte.

"Dieses Jahr ist viel passiert. Dinge, die du nicht verstehen kannst, Dinge die du nicht wissen solltest und doch werde ich es dir sagen müssen. Zu unsereiner und vor allem deiner Wohl.

Ich habe erfahren, aus einer äußerst sicheren Quelle, entschuldige, dass ich nicht darauf eingehen werde, dass du in das Interesse von Lord Voldemort erlangt hast. Und nicht nur du warst in unmittelbarer Gefahr, sondern auch alle anderen Muggelgeborenen. Voldemort hatte geplant, alle nicht Würdigen auszulöschen, ganz egal, wer dabei sonst zu schaden kommt. Dabei griff er erneut auf einen altbewährten Plan zurück. Er suchte Schritt für Schritt seine Anhänger und gab die Schuld seines Untergangs den Muggelgeborenen. Die dadurch verstimmten Todesser suchten gerade zu mit einer zynischen Freude Einzelne heraus, um sie zu vernichten."

"Wie Hitler.", unterbrach sie ihn weinerlich.

"Wie Hitler.", bestätigte Dumbledore träge. "Jedenfalls dachten wir uns den Umständen entsprechend nichts Besonderes, als ich erfuhr, dass Voldemort einen Spion auf dich angesetzt hatte. Ich weiß heute, dass dies mehr als blauäugig war. Mrs.Figg wurde diesen Sommer entführt, sie war eine Squib und Merlin vergebe mir, dass ich nicht schneller handeln konnte, aber auch sie wurde von einem Todesser getötet."

Hermine antwortete nicht, sie beobachtete das Schneetreiben vor ihrem Fenster, doch im Grunde sah sie es gar nicht.

"Justin und seine Familie...auch", fragte sie flüsternd.

"Ja..."

Hermine stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Der vorhin noch so klare Winterhimmel wich einen echten Schneesturm, der heftig über das Gelände fegte. Sie schloss die Augen und drehte sich auf ihren wackligen Beinen zu Dumbledore.

"Ich werde ihn töten.", sagte sie schließlich. "Wenn Harry es nicht tun wird, werde ich es tun und wenn ich dafür selbst sterben muss."

Dumbleodore blickte sie daraufhin lang und unentwegt an. Als würde er in ihr wie in einem Buch lesen. Irgendwann strich er auf ihre Bettdecke.

"Geh wieder ins Bett Hermine, dir bekommt es noch nicht so lange zu stehen."

Hermine befolgte die Anweisung stillschweigend, sie war nicht mehr ausgelassen, nein, ihre Glieder schmerzten vom Stehen und ihr Kopf schien sich gegen all diese Informationen sträuben zu wollen. Dumbledore setzte wieder zum Sprechen an, aber Hermine hätte lieber ihre Ruhe gehabt, um still ihrer Trauer freien Lauf zu lassen.

"Der Orden hatte versucht alles gegen diese Angriffe zu unternehmen, und glaube mir, wir haben erst verloren wenn keiner von uns steht, aber diesmal waren sie uns einen Schritt voraus. Wir hatten keine Ahnung wie es zu Justins Entführung kommen konnte.

Das Einzige, was mir noch unerklärlicher vorkam, ist die Tatsache, dass er deine Eltern nur verhört hatte und nicht getötet."

"Ist ja toll.", entgegenete Hermine zynisch.

"Lass mich erklären Hermine. Wenn es nach ihren Konzept gehen würde, ist die Warscheinlichkeit eines Überlebens reichlich klein. Also musste sie noch einen bestimmten Wert haben, der für sie nützlich sein könnte. Ich ignorierte es. Einer meiner größten Fehler.

Ich werde es dir sagen. Lucius Malfoy besitzt wie ich einen Stammbaum aller Zaubererfamilien dieser Welt. Bei genauer Betrachtung ist er auf die Idee gekommen, dass du deine Fähigkeit als Magierin auch von Inés haben könntest. Wenn dies der Fall wäre, müsstest du auch ihre Bindungskraft geerbt haben. In Händen Voldemorts wäre dies wohl die größte Waffe zur Vernichtung, wenn er Menschen allein durch seine Gedanken an sich binden könnte.

Wie du vielleicht weißt, denken die Muggel, dass unser Erbgut in der DNA gespeichert ist, aber dies ist unmissverständlich falsch. Unser Erbgut sind keine chemischen Gleichungen die Formeln über unser selbst beeinhalten, sondern freie Gedanken die unser Dasein charkterisieren. Unsere vererbaren Merkmale sind stattdessen in unseren Lebensgeistern vorhanden, eine Art zweite Seele, die bei der Entwicklung des Kindes teilweiße mit eingebracht wird.

Nun mussten die Todesser herausfinden, ob sie ihre Vermutung bestätigen können, und somit befragten sie deine Eltern. Da jedoch dies keine Lösung enthielt, mussten sich weitere Mittel und Wege finden lassen, also beauftragte er seinen Sohn Draco, um dich näher kennenzulernen. Erst beobachtete er dich, in deiner Schiffskabine mit Harry durch das falsche Bild und in allen möglichen anderen Situationen. Es hatte natürlich nichts gebracht. Nun sollte er eine Affäre mit dir beginnen; die du aber erfolgreich abwehren konntest. Vielleicht denkst du jetzt, er hat dich ausgenutzt bis auf dein Blut, aber Hermine, er versuchte alles, um seinem Vater falsche Informationen zu kommen zu lassen, er mochte dich vielleicht viel zu viel als er verantworten konnte.

Draco erzählte den Todessern, dass er keine Anzeichen für deine Vererbung finden konnte, aber sie wollten ihm natürlich nicht glauben und ließen ih diesen Trank mit dir brauen, der deine Lebensgeistern von deinem Körper lösen würde. "Abanico" heißt nicht Pfauenfeder, Hermine, es heißt Pfauenschwanz. Mit diesem wäre der Trank geglückt und Draco hätte sich lösen können, aber mit einer einzelnen Pfauenfeder löste sich deine Seele.

Es war nicht deine Schuld, Hermine, du könntest niemals etwas dafür."

"Freut mich zu hören. Und jetzt ist er tot.", antwortete Hermine eiskalt.

-

Boah, was für ein Kapitel, mir sind noch lang nicht fertig, ich musst s nur mal unterteilen.

Reviews bitte!

Liebe Grüße

Mariah


	23. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23

Dumbledore sah müde, fast schon schwächlich aus, als Hermine ihn mit Dracos Tod konfrontierte. Hermine interessierte sich in diesem Moment nicht für seine Bedürfnisse. Ihr selbst war kalt, leer und seltsam unwirklich, sie wollte das alles gar nicht hören, lieber ein wenig Ruhe vor der schmerzenden Anwesenheit anderer Menschen.

"Es tut mir leid, Hermine."

Sie reagierte nicht.

"Als du dann den Trank zu dir genommen hattest, wurde Draco sein menschenerachtender Fehler bewusst.", fuhr er fort. "Er wollte dich nicht den Todessern ausliefern, denn selbst wenn es einem Malfoy strengstens verboten war, so hatte er Gefühle für dich entwickelt, die sein rational kaltes Denken außer Kraft setzen konnten. Er wurde fast panisch, er war keine Maschine, die immerzu Befehle empfangen und ausführen konnte. Also entschloss er sich, dich zu mir zu bringen. Auf dem Weg zu meinem Büro lief ihm Harry über den Weg. Er sah dich vor ihm schweben, bewusstlos. Da muss wohl die Angst und Wut aus seinem Körper gebrochen sein. Sie duellierten sich nicht, wie es sich für Zauberer gehört, sondern prügelten sich fürchterlich. Harry schlug ihn bewusstlos, bevor er dich dann endlich in mein Büro brachte. Nun mussten wir handeln. Draco wurde schon von seinem Vater verschleppt, zurück zu den Todessern, wo er von ihnen...umgebracht wurde.

Wir waren in meinem Büro und ich dachte nicht einmal daran, dass Draco in Gefahr sein könnte. Dies war mein Fehler, der ihm sein Leben kostete.

Wenigstens kamst du wieder halbwegs zu Bewusstsein, dies war ein riesiges Zeichen der Hoffnung, nun konnte wir sicher sein, dass noch nicht alle deine Lebensgeister gelöst worden sind. Natürlich war dir sehr kalt und du konntest keine eindeutigen oder angemessenen Gefühle mehr entwickeln, warscheinlich hatte dich der Kampf mit Voldemort schon fast amüsiert."  
"Nein.", unterbrach sie ihn unwirsch. "Mir war es gleich."

"Dies ist auch eine Möglichkeit.", fuhr er unbeirrt fort. "Jedenfalls reisten wir mit dem Portschlüssel in einen abgelegenen Wald nach Irland, wo Voldemort und seine Todesser ihren momentanen Hauptsitz hatten. In Irland ist er weit genug weg, um gefangen zu werden und nah genug um das Geschehen zu verfolgen. Als wir ankamen beschwörte ich eine Certitude-Kugel, welche euch bei einem unausweichlichen Kampf schützen könnte, so lange ich unverletzt blieb. Wir kämpften, ich wollte deine Lebensgeister zurück. Voldemort nannte dich die "eine Spenderin", du gabst ihm schließlich das was er benötigte. Aber auch er machte Fehler, denn du Hermine hattest zwar deine Kräfte von deiner Urgroßmutter, aber die Gabe, Menschen an sich zu ketten, besitzt du nicht. Deine Lebensgeister waren nutzlos für ihn. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er aber noch überzeugt von seinem Gelingen. Er sprach den Cruciatus gegen sich selbst, was ohne Frage nicht dumm war, denn er war mit deiner zweiten Seele verbunden, so dass jeder Fluch gegen ihn auch dich geschädigt hätte. Durch den Seinen löste sich deine Lebensgeister vollkommen und du warst für kurze Zeit seelenlos.

Auch Harry hat die Narbe als Zeichen einer Verbindung zwischen ihm und Voldemort, auch er spürte unerträgliche Schmerzen, in diesem Moment konnte ich nichts tun. Doch gleichzeitig war der Cruciatus-Fluch der Grund für sein Scheitern in diesem Kampfe. Durch die Kraft des Fluches war auch er für einige Zeit geschwächt und ich schaffte es, sagen wir mit einiger Überredungskunst, deine Lebensgeister zurück zu erlangen. Ich floh mit euch zurück.

Uns rannte die Zeit davon, wir mussten es innerhalb zehn Minuten schaffen, deine zweite Seele mit deiner Ersten zu vereinen. Es gelang uns, denn Mrs.Pomfrey hatte herrausragende Arbeit geleistet. Jetzt bist du wieder bei uns, Hermine und ich danke Merlin, dem mächtigsten Zauberer, dass er dich verschonte."

Dumbledore schloss seine Rede mit einer tiefen, wenngleich auch erleichterten Stimme.

Hermine sah ihn an, den großen, mächtigen, allwissenden Hexenmeister, welcher in Zeitpunkten wie diesem ungewöhnlich alt wirkt. Sie fühlte sich sehr traurig, sicherlich gab jetzt alles einen Sinn, aber sie hatte das Gefühl dieser riesige Stein auf ihrem Herzen habe sich nur vergrößert.

"Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit meinen Eltern?", wollte sie ein wenig teilnahmslos wissen.

"Sie sind in Sicherheit und nicht mehr in Gefahr. Ich glaube, er hat sie verschont, denn ihr Tod würde vielleicht zu viel Stress in deinem Gehirn freisetzen, du musst wissen, das könnte deine Lebensgeister verändern oder gar schädigen.", sagte Dumbledore ermutigend.

"Hmm.", antwortete sie als Bestätigung und schloss langsam die Augen, sie wurde müde, das alles war doch zu viel für sie.

"Über eine Sache möchte ich noch mit dir reden, dann kann ich dich alleine lassen, wenn du das möchtest.", bat Dumbledore freundlich an.

"Na gut.", sagte Hermine und setzte sich auf.

"Als erstes möchte ich gerne wissen, wie du mit deiner Angststörung zurechtkommst. Vielleicht interssiert es dich, aber deine Urgroßmutter war auch davon befallen."

"Ach ja?", fragte Hermine etwas interessierter.

Dumbledore deutete ein Lächeln an. "Du bist ihr sehr ähnlich."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste erwidern. "Danke.", sagte sie stolz.

"Mrs.Pomfrey hat mir einen Trank gegeben, der die Serotoninausschütung regulieren soll, wenn ich mich meinen Ängsten stelle und sie nicht verdränge...", begann sie unsicher.

"Und? Tust du dies?", drängte der Schulleiter.

"Ich denke schon, ich weiß nicht, seit dem Vorfall mit Harry hatte ich ja keine Todesängste mehr. Meistens tritt das nur auf, wenn Harry in Gefahr schwebt oder sonst jemand der mir wichtig ist. Was soll ich da groß unternehmen? Es ist doch nur logisch, wenn sich jemand in einer gefährlichen Situation befindet."

Dumbledore nickte wissend. "Hast du manchmal Albträume, Hermine? Träume die äußerst echt erscheinen?"

Hermine klappte der Mund auf. "Ja." So weit sie sich noch erinnern konnte, erzählte sie ihm den Traum mit Draco.

"Natürlich.", begann der Schulleiter nachdenklich." "Denn er ist tot", ja das macht einen Sinn.

Ich glaube, dass auch du sehr an Draco gehangen bist, meine liebe Hermine und du hast Angst um ihn, sein Vater, ein Todesser, du woltest ihm helfen. Und du wolltest ihn ändern, vielleicht sogar einen besseren Menschen aus ihm machen. Ich will nicht sagen, dass er ein Schlechterer war, in keinen Fall. In deinem Traum spiegeln sich deine Versagensängste wieder, oh ja, du fühltest dich in deinem Unterbewusstsein mit ihm verbunden, selbst wenn du es äußerlich nicht wahrhaben wolltest.", schloss er seine Interpretation. "Für deine vielversprechende Zukunft rate ich dir deine Ängste nie und nimmer zu verdrängen, in einem Falle wie deinem könnte dies tödlich enden. Es könnte auftreten, dass du stirbst vor Angst um Harry, weil er sich in den Finger geschnitten hatte. Und dies ist der beste Rat, den ich dir geben kann."

Hermine nickte, sie verstand und war dankbar für seine Erklärungen.

"Sir, darf ich sie etwas fragen?", wolllte Hermine wissen.

"Selbstverständlich. Wir haben Zeit.", antwortete er und zauberte ein Tablett mit zwei Tassen heißem Tee. Dankend nahm Hermine die Kleinere entgegen.

"Glauben sie, dass der Tod das Ende ist?", fragte sie leise.

Dumbledore nippte an seinem Tee und ließ den Blick schweifen. Eine Weile verharrte er unbeweglich, bis er sich nach einigen Momenten wieder zu erinnern schien, weshalb er gerade mit ihr sprach. Lächelnd blickte er sie an.

"Nein, Hermine. Der Tod ist nicht das Ende. Ich weiß Tom Riddle ist dieser Überzeugung, das ist auch der Grund, weswegen er so verbittert nach einem Mittel sucht, den Tod zu besiegen. Ich weiß es natürlich nicht genau, ich bin ja selbst in diesem Leben noch nicht gestorben, ich kann dir nur sagen, was meine Ansicht der Dinge ist.

Aufgrund einiger Nahtoderfahrungen glaube ich folgende Theorie, die bei nährer Betrachtung als Einzige komplett logisch erscheint. Hast du mir nicht erzählt, das Zimmer der Reinblüter in deinem Traum zum ersten Mal gesehen zu haben? Ja? Das liegt daran, dass unser komplettes Leben in einer Art Schicksalslinieauf unserer Seele eingebrannt ist. Alles was wir erleben und erfahren ist gewissermaßen vorbestimmt, unsere Seele benötigt diese, um sich weiter zu entwickeln, verstehst du? Wenn du stirbst, Hermine, hast du nur ein Kapitel auf der langen Reise abgeschlossen, welche irgendwo weitergehen wird. Vielleicht hier auf der Erde, oder vielleicht wo anders. Oh ja, weshalb glaubst du sind die Einen Zaubereiminister und die Anderen Putzhilfen? Die Einen dumm, die Anderen intelligent? Weil unsere Seele immer etwas Neues erfahren muss, kennenlernen muss und jeder ist wo anders, jeder hat in seinem Leben eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, damit seine Seele dazulernen kann. Aber du kannst dich nicht zurücklehnen und sagen: mein Leben sei vorbestimmt. Oh nein, denn wer sein Schicksal kennt, der kann es auch ändern." Dumbeldore trank aus und zwinkerte Hermine zu, welche die ganze Zeit schon gebannt lauschte. Sie fühlte sich nun ein wenig besser. Das Gespräch schien beendet.

"Ich danke ihnen für alles, Professor, dafür, dass sie so offen mit mir redeten und mir die Wahrheit sagten. Ich glaube, es hat mir geholfen in jedwelcher Hinsicht.", sagte Hermine respektvoll.

"Das ist selbstverständlich, Hermine. Ich halte dich für ein wunderbares Mädchen und eine großartige Schülerin. Wann immer dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt, steht dir der Weg zu mir offen. Ich werde dir zuhören und helfen, wo ich kann und zu jeder Zeit."

Hermine platzte fast die Brust vor Stolz. Sie freute sich sehr für diese Aufmerksamkeit und diesem Respekt, welcher ihr der Schulleiter immerzu entgegenbrachte.

Er erhob sich. "Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, Hermine.", sagte er würdevoll gab ihr erneut seine warme Hand, ließ das Tablett verschwinden und begab sich in Richtung Türe.

"Bis heute Abend und dass du schön im Bett bleibst.", verabschiedete er sich zwinkernd.

"Das werde ich.", flüsterte sie, als er durch die Türe verschwand. "Mit Sicherheit."

Hermine döste ein wenig und ließ sich von der Wintersonne blenden, um nicht wieder einzu schlafen. Lange dachte sie über das Gespräch nach , über all diese paradoxen Ereignisse, die ihr Leben seit 6 Jahren prägten. Wann soll es vorbei sein? Wann könnte sie aufstehen mit der Gewissheit, ihr Leben würde in geregelten Bahnen verlaufen? Wann unbegrenzt und ohne Angst lieben? Es ist so unnatürlich, dass gerade sie, Hermine Jane Granger, zum Lieben und Verteidigen des Auserwählten geboren worden ist. Es ist alles so unwirklich.

Aber eines ist sicher: solange der dunkle Lord noch leben darf, ist die Sicherheit der Zaubererwelt in Gefahr. Und nur Harry kann sie bezwingen. Es ist so paradox. So unglaublich paradox.

Und Draco Malfoy ist tot. Der kalte, verachtendende und hassende Draco Malfoy. Der sensible, würdevolle und betörende Draco Malfoy. Der Mann, der ihr half, dass Innere der Fassade zu sehen, der ihr mit Sarkasmus begenete und der ihr das Rauchen beibrachte.

Er war wunderschön, kalt und trotzdem so charmant, dass er allein durch Blicke bestimmen und handeln konnte. Hermine vermisste ihn sehr.

Etwas bedrückt wischte sie sich die Augen an der Bettdecke, als es zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage, an die schwere Tür des Krankenflügels klopfte.

"Ja?", fragte sie mit schwächlicher Stimme.

Es waren ihre drei besten Freunde, welche mit strahlenden Gesichtern den Raum betraten.

"Morgen.", grüßte sie die drei.

"Es ist schon Mittag, Hermine.", sagte Harry selbstverständlich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Er sah schon wieder richtig gut aus, die Schnittwunden in seinem Gesicht begannen zu heilen und sein linkes Auge war schon lange nicht mehr blau.

"Neue Jeans?", fragte sie beiläufig und zupfte einmal daran.

"Ja, ich hab sie ihm mitgebracht, sitzt sie nicht fantastisch? Ich habe sie in London gesehen und wusste, dass sie nur für Harry gemacht worden ist." Es war Ginny, welche sprach und sogleich Harry an den Schultern drehte, damit Hermine ihn von allen Seiten bewundern konnte. "Sexy." kommentierte diese lächelnd. Harry, der sich wohl ein wenig unwohl fühlte, suchte Rons gelangweilten Blick.

"Da siehst dus mal wieder! Meinem besten Freund kauft sie ein paar Jeans und ich geh wie immer leer aus. ", sagte Ron beleidigt.

"Ach Ron, du siehst doch auch ohne neue Jeans zu sexy für die Welt aus.", grinste Ginny ironisch und Ron stimmte versöhnt in das Lachen ein.

"Jetzt erzähl, mal wie gehts dir Seelenlose denn so?", fragte Ron erneut, als sie sich wieder beruhigten.

"Gut. Ähm was soll ich groß sagen, mir gehts wirklich gut." antwortete Hermine recht wahrheitsgemäß.

"Das ist ja fein, wir könnten.."

"Ron!", unterbrach ihn Ginny unwirsch."Du wirst es nie lernen! Natürlich kann es Hermine nach solch einem Erlebnis nicht gut gehen! Versetz dich einmal in ihre Lage!"

Ron, der sich fragte, was er denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte, wendete sich verzweifelt an Harry, der auch nur mit den Achseln zucken konnte. Ginny schnaubte genervt, bis sie sich mit besorgten Blick ihrer Freundin zuwendete.

"Und Draco?", fragte sie schließlich. Oh nein, dachte sich Hermine. DAS musste nicht sein.

"Schon okay.", entgegenete sie mit schon wieder weinerlicher Stimme.

"Willst du darüber reden?", hakte sie noch einmal nach.

"Nein.", antwortete Hermine kurzangebunden, bevor sie unter der Bettdecke verschwand und leise ihre Tränen laufen ließ.

"Na toll." sagte Ron, dem dies natürlich nicht verborgen blieb."Gut, gemacht, Ginny. Toll hast du das wieder hingekriegt. Jetzt wirds ihr mit Sicherheit besser gehen."

Ginny, welche mit einer Hand Hermines Arm tätschelte, wendete sie sich wütend zu ihrem großen Bruder.

"Hallo? Manchmal denke ich, du kannst nicht wirklich mit mir verwandt sein. Natürlich muss sie darüber reden, wie soll sie es denn sonst verarbeiten?"

Ron öffnete sauer den Mund." Wir wollten eigentlich kommen, um sie aufzumuntern und was machst du? Du sprichst wieder das an, was sie sicherlich nicht hören will."

"WIIE soll sie aufgemuntert werden wenn sie alles verdrängt, du gefühlloser Klotz?", rief die ihm entgegen.

"Das geht doch auch wann anders!", antwortete Ron empört.

"Nur weil du nicht mit Problemen umgehen kannst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es uns allen so geht!"

"Beleidigst du mich etwa!"

"JA, ich beleidige dich, Ronald Weasley!", schrie Ginny durch den Saal.

"Jetzt hört halt auf, könnt ihr nicht ein wenig auf sie Rücksicht nehmen?", mischte sich Harry ein und setzte sich zu Hermine auf das Bett.

Ginny, der ihr Temperament genau in diesem Moment bewusst wurde, hechtete berüht auf Hermines Bett. "Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, wir..."

"Hört jetzt endlich auf mich wie eine Kranke zu behandeln!", schrie Hermine und warf die Bettdecke zurück, bis sie Ginny ohne viel Federlesen von ihrem Bett drückte.

"Geht jetzt, bitte. Ich will noch mit Harry reden.", bestimmte so ruhig wie möglich.

De zwei Geschwister blickten sich an, verwirrt über den Wunsch ihrer Freundin und gingen dann leise, wenn auch ein wenig beleidigt aus dem Saal.

Als sie alleine waren, holte sie ihn ganz auf das Bett, legte einen Arm auf seinen Bauch, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Er roch sehr gut, er war warm und Hermine fühlte sich wunderbar. Harry drückte ihren Kopf ein wenig nach oben und küsste sie auf ihre Stirn. Hermine fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht, welches aus der Nähe noch ein wenig schlimmer aussah.

"Ihr müsst euch ja ganz schön geschlagen haben." hauchte sie leise.

"Hm.", machte er als Bestätigung.

"Wer hat angefangen?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort schon wusste.

"Ich.", antwortete er ohne einen Hauch von Reue. Hermine schmerzte es ein wenig.

"Es tut mit leid, dass es so gelaufen ist, ehrlich. Ich weiß, ich bin mit Schuld und, nein warte, und ich möchte dir sagen, dass ich nie gewollt hätte, dass es so ausgeht. Glaub mir."

"Ich weiß.", wisperte sie. "Ich weiß es doch."

"Kommst du zur Trauerfeier heute Abend?", wollte er wissen.

"Es gibt schon eine Trauerfeier?"

Harry nickte.

"Ja.", sagte sie ein wenig kräftiger. "Ja, ich bin es ihm schuldig."

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie nur so da und lauschten dem Sturm außerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts. Hermine war dankbar. Sie war so dankbar über den Halt, die Stärke, das unermessliche Vertrauen, welches ihr dieser Mann voruteilslos entgegenbrachte.

Es war sein Geruch, seine Hände, sein ganzer Körper, seine Stimme und seine Gestik und Mimik, was sie so sehr schätzte, liebte, vergötterte. Er war ihre Liebe.

"Soll ich dich alleine lassen?", fragte er verunsichert, nicht wissend was sie eben dachte.

"Nein", antwortrtete sie lächelnd. "Bitte bleib."

-

Es geht noch weiter!

Ich freue mich immer und immer und immer auf euer Reviews, bitte bitte schreibt eure Meinung, gerne auch drei oder viermal, bitte schön.

Viele liebe Grüße

Mariah


	24. kapitel 24

Kapitel 24

Eine halbe Stunde später kehrten Harry und Hermine zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine war froh wieder hier zu sein, von einem kräftig prasselnden Feuer empfangen zu werden und den nichts ahnenden Mitschülern bei ihren nichtigen Gesprächen zu lauschen. Aber sie wurde von Letzterem enttäuscht, da der Raum fast leer war, bis auf Ginny und Ron, welche sich wütend und schreiend vor Wut kaum zwei Metern entfernt gegenüber standen und wild gestikuliernd auf den anderen einschrien.

"Lass es.", begann Ginny nachtrüglich. "Mach es nicht noch schlimmer."

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung wovon ich rede! Du hast keine Plan..., nein nicht mal eine Idee wie es ist!", erwiderte Ron laut

"Jedenfalls mehr als du! Ich bin nicht derjenige, der sich ein Leben lang als gefuhlloser Idiot geoutet hat! Erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich dich jetzt wie ein Kranker behandle!"

"Ach ja? Glaubst du das ich das will?", fragte Ron rethorisch.

"SO wie du dich aufführst! Willst du mir erzählen, jemand anders hätte Schuld? Wach auf und fang an, Mensch zu werden, Ron. WILLKOMMEN IN DER WIRKLICHKEIT!", schrie sie hallend.

"Wieso hab ichs dir überhaupt erzählt? Du bist echt schlimmer als alles was ich erwartet hatte!"

"Jemand muss dir ja den Kopf waschen."

"Am besten du verpisst dich einfach.", entgegnete Ron garstig.

"Und ich soll zusehen, wie du meiner Freundin das Leben schwer machst?", keifte Ginny.

Ron dagegen kickte wütend gegen den Sessel und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

"Was soll ich denn tun deiner Meinung nach!", schrie er fahrig.

"Sie vergessen."

Einen Moment lang war Stille in den Raum. Obwohl Hermine und Harry in Sichtweite der Beiden standen, waren sie noch immer unentdeckt. Sie waren viel zu verwirrt über die Situation um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, du kannst mir nicht helfen.", sagte Ron irgendwann ruhig.

"Nur wenn du versprichst, SIE in Ruhe zu lassen.", eröffnete ihm Ginny.

"Ich verspreche dir gar nichts."

"LasssieinFrieden"

"Du kannst mich mal!", rief Ron nun schon wieder etwas lauter.

"Hör auf mich so anzufahren!"

"Du lässt mir ja keine andere Wahl!"

"Nur weil du keine Kritik verträgst?", fragte Ginny selbstsicher.

"Nur weil du zu dumm bist um die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren," bellte er.

"Hör auf mich zu beleidigen!"

"Ich beleidige jeden, der mir mein Leben vorschreiben will!"

"Dann kannst du ja bei mir anfangen!" Es war diesmal Harry, der gesprochen hatte. Als die beiden Streitenden Hermine und Harry entdeckten, wurde ihnen peinlich bewusst, dass sie gelauscht haben mussten. Hermine war entsetzt über diesen Streit, wenn auch nicht überrascht. Ginny wurde puterrot und setzte sich auf einen Sessel.

"Was soll das heißen?", fragte Ron angriffslustig, der Hermine schlichtweg ignorierte.

"Ich schreibe dir jetzt vor endlich die Klappe zu halten, denn Hermine hat vielleicht keine Lust gleich sofort wieder in einen Streit verwickelt zu sein.", antwortete Harry ruhig und nahm Hermine in den Arm.

Diese sollte eigentlich aufspringen und mitdiskutieren, vielleicht sogar eigene Partei ergreifen, aber in diesem Moment war sie einfach zu müde, um für sich selbst zu sprechen.

"Ich bring dich noch zur Treppe.", bat Harry freundlich an und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Raum zur Mädchenschlafsaaltreppe. "Wir sehen uns nachher bei der Feier."

Ron schien diese ganze Situation ziemlich zu missfallen, sie hörte ihn Ginny fragen: "Meinst du sie weiß, worum es ging?"

Hermine hörte nicht Ginnys Antwort, doch es war ziemlich egal, denn sie war sich ganz sicher zu wissen, um was es bei diesem Streit nun ging.

Hermine setzte sich auf ihr Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Der Schnee raubte ihr die klare Sicht, schon die Hälfte des Fensters war eingeschneit. Sie sah hinaus und sah es doch nicht. Ihr war kalt, doch sie fühlte es nicht. Selbst der knurrende Magen wurde von ihrer Trauer übertönt. Als sie das nächste Mal auf die Standuhr in ihrem Zimmer blickte, schlug die Uhr kurz nach sechs. In einer halben Stunde würde die Feier beginnen und Hermine war sich nicht mal sicher, den Weg zurück in die große Halle zu finden. Doch sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Draco es verdienen würde, dass sie sich zusammen reißen müsste, er hätte es verdient. Schweren Herzens öffnete sie ihr Kleiderschrank und suchte das schwarze Kleid aus, welches ihr ihre Mutter zum 15.Geburtstag schenkte. Es war unpassend ein solch schönes Kleid, mit einer solch schönen Erinnerung an einem Trauertag wie diesem zu tragen. Es war eine Schande.

Kurz vor halb sieben ging sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie schweigend von ihren Freunden empfangen wurde. Gemeinsam gingen sie in die große Halle, welche wie schon bei Cedrics Feier mit schwarzen Tüchern geschmückt worden war. Die Gesellschaft war angespannt ruhig, Hermine ließ sich wenig anmerken, sie setzte sich zu den Anderen, schlug die Beine übereinander und legte einen Blick auf, der komplettes Desinteresse signalisieren sollte. Einige Slytherin-Mädchen weinten, sogar Crabbe und Goyle schienen verletzt und traurig. Wie egal ihr es doch war. Unbeschreiblich egal.

Dumbledore erhob sich und die ohnehin gespannte Menge verfiel in ein schauriges Schweigen.

"Und wieder,", begann er schweratmend."geht ein halbes Jahr zu Ende.

Und wieder ist ein Mensch aus unserer Mitte genommen worden, ein Mensch, der hier sitzen sollte, das Essen genießen und das Ende des Halbjahres feiern sollte."

Dumbeldore erhob seinen Kelch, die Masse tat es ihm nach.

"Draco Malfoy war der letzte der reinblütigen Blacks, der Letzte, der all die Eigenschaften der Zaubererschaft vereinte, der wusste was Loyalität bedeutete. Er vereinte all die Tugenden, welche Slytherin so sehr schätzte, ihr wusstet, dass er war, ob ihr ihn kanntet oder nicht.

Und wieder isr er genommen worden, von jenem, der seit Jahrzenhnten Trauer und Leid verbreitete. Er wurde ermordet, wie schon so viele vor ihm, er würde getötet von Lord Voldemort."

Und erneut begann ein erregetes Geflüster unter den Hogwarts-Schülern, doch diesmal waren wenige wirklich überrascht, nein, Hermine schien in einigen Gesichtern die Bestätigung zu lesen.

"Und wieder.", sagte Dumbledore."Und wieder wäre es eine Beleidiung an Dracos Andenken, wenn ich euch dies vorenthalte,..."

"NEEEIINnnnnnnnn", schrie sie.

Die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts drehte sich in ihre Richtung, um die Quelle des Geschreies ausfindig zu machen.

Hermine konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, aber all diese Menschen, diese Halle, diese Gespräche, schon allein der Duft des Schlosses erinnerte sie an seine Gegenwart. Es war einfach gekommen, plötzlich aus ihr herausgebrochen. Und sie weinte und weinte, Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber sie wollte nicht berührt werden, sie wollte mit niemanden reden, sie wollte alleine sein, sie wollte sterben. Die Trauer versuchte sie von innen zu zerfressen, Todesangst schling sich wie Schlangen durch ihren verzweifelten Körper, der mit aller Kraft gegen das Unvermeindliche kämpfte.

Sie wusste nicht mehr wo sie war, was sie tat, all die anderen Schüler waren nur noch verschwommen, und die Trauer das Einzige, was es sich zu fühlen lohnte.

"_Finite angoissare_"

Hermine öffnete schwerfällig ihre Augen, die Lider klebten ein wenig aneinander und als sie sich aufrichten wollte, fuhr ihr ein unangenehmer Schmerz durch den Rücken, fast als hätte sie sich erwas ausgerenkt. Die Augen gewöhnten sich an das Licht und Hermine fand sich in ihrem Zimmer wieder, allein. Angestrengt verließ sie das Bett und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Ihre Schminke vom Vorabend hatte sich unter ihre Augen verteilt und der dunkle Lippenstift hatte nun auch seinen vorgesehenen Platz verlassen. Seufzend drehte sie sich um die eigen Achse, griff nach ihrer Bürste und versuchte vorsichtig ihre Haare zu entwirren. An den gestrigen Abend erinnerte sie sich nur verschwommen, sie wusste, dass Dumbledore ihr einen Beruhigungszauber auferlegt hatte, aber desweiteren konnte sie sich an nichts erinnern.

Nur ein wenig befreiter fühlte sie sich. Nicht mehr so schwer und traurig, einfach ein wenig kontrollierter. Der Blick aus ihrem Fenster veriet ihr, das sich der Sturm gelegt haben musste.

Nach dem Badezimmer schaute sie in ihrem Hausaufgabenplaner, welcher ihr verriet, dass sie heute über die Ferien in den Phönixorden reisen würde. Hermine war ganz froh über diese Ablenkung. Zwar konnte sie sich nur schwer vorstellen, ausgelassen und entspannt bei den Anderen das Weihnachtsmahl zu geniessen, aber es wäre auf jeden Fall besser als hier über ihre Trauer zu philosophieren.

Wie auf Kommando klopfte es an der Tür.

"Herein.", sagte Hermine ein wenig krächzend.

Ginny kam in ihr Zimmer und schleppte den Koffer hinter sich her. "Es wird Zeit, wir müssen. Hier, ich hab dir ein paar Toasts mitgebracht."

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet was Ginny meinte, in 10 Minuten würden die Kutschen fahren.

"Scheiße.", rief sie fahrig und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Mit ein paar geschickten Handgriffen flog alles kreuz und quer in ihren Koffer. "Na also."

Hastig verließen die Beiden das Zimmer und rannten so schnell es ging in die Eingangshalle, wo sie von Ron und Harry begrüßt wurden.

"Da seit ihr ja endlich."

"Tut uns leid."

Die Fahrt verlief angenehm ruhig, ab und zu spielten sie Schach oder Snape explodiert, aber ansonsten ließen sie Hermine vollkommen in Frieden. Keiner hatte bis jetzt den Vorfall bei der Trauerfeier erwähnt und da Hermine nicht den Anfang machte, beließen sie es dabei. Die Hexe kam nach einer Stunde an ihrem Abteil vorbei und verkaufte ihnen zwei riesige Kesselkuchen, die sie hungrig verdrückten. Je näher sie London und dem Süden kamen, desto nasser und ungemütlicher wurde es.Ein handfestes Gewitter bildete sich über ihnen, welches den Regen mit einem dicken Gebrüll auf die Erde prasseln ließ. Kleine Rinnsaale schwammen an ihrem Fenster vorbei und erinnerten Hermine an ihre Tränen.

"Hört mal.", begann sie leise. Die Anderen verstummten und ahnten, dass sie etwas wichtiges sagen möchte. "Ähm, was war den nun gestern.", wollte sie schüchtern und aus dem Fenster blickend wissen. Die Anderen wechselten stumm Blicke oder rutschten unangenehm auf ihren Sitzen umher.

"Na ja, du hast halt geweint und auch um dich geschlagen, und ja-,", sagte Ginny.

"Was?", fragte sie garstig.

"Nun," fuhr Harry fort."Dumbledore hatte einen Zauber auf dich gelegt, der dich irgendwie ein wenig lähmte und wies McGonagall an, dich in dein Zimmer schweben zu lassen. Dann hatte Dumbledore weitergeredet als wäre nichts passiert."

"Das ist alles?", sagte sie ungläubig. "Mehr ist nicht passiert?"

"Ich habe heute morgen noch mit Parvati und Lavender gesprochen, die hätten gesagt, du weintest die ganze Nacht. Aber ich glaube, das war so beabsichtigt von Dumbledore."

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie wusste, dass hatte irgendwas mit ihrer Krankheit zu tun und doch hatte sie keine Lust darüber zu reden. Sie empfand es irgendwie als lästig.

Der Zug kam zum Stillstand und Hermine mischte sich zu den Andern in die Menge, den schweren Koffer im Schlepptau. Manch einer sah sie ein wenig seltsam an, doch keiner wagte mit ihr zu sprechen und Hermine war das nur recht. Sie freute sich auf das Weihnachtsfest mit den Anderen so sehr und hatte keine Lust sich um ihre Krankheit, ihre Trauer oder andere Mitmenschen zu scheren. Und wieder kam ihr der Gedanke, dass nur eine einzige Person schuld an ihrerm Leid und ihrer Verzweflung waren. Ein Mensch, falls es denn einer war, der ihr und ihren Freunden seit Lebenszeiten das Leben zur Hölle machte.

"Lord Voldemort.", flüsterte sie und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Ron und drängte sich zu ihr und den anderen Beiden in die Schlange zum Tor.

"Wisst ihr", begann Hermine von Neuem. "Nur eine einzige Person ist Schuld an unserem Verderben. Ist das nicht absurd?"

"Oh ja, du hast Recht.", antwortete Harry kopfschüttelnd. Ginny nickte.

"Ich glaube wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns. Einen hartigen, steinigen Weg."

"Und zusammen werden wir ihn beschreiten.", sagte Ron.

Hermine lächelte.

"Ich weiß."

Und zusammen gingen sie durch das Tor in die Muggelwelt.

**ENDE **

Fertig! Wenn ihr keine Geschichten mit offenen Ende mögt, dann lest den Epilog lieber nicht. Reviews sind wie immer höchst erwünscht:-)


	25. Epilog

Epilog

Meine Eltern waren am Kiosk. Ich habe sie angewiesen Schokolade mitzubringen, Vollmilch wenn möglich. Schokolade! In dieser Hitze!

Mir war ziemlich langweilig, gewiss, die Ferien waren äußerst erholsam, jetzt wo doch das letzte halbe Jahr so viel passiert ist. Trotzdem war mir langweilig, wie immer wenn ich nichts zu Denken hatte. Die langen dunkelblauen Bänke im Check-in Bereich quietschten, sobald man sich mit dem durchgeschwitzten Sommerkleid darauf niederlassen wollte. Der Boden war, wie es sich für Flughäfen gehört, spiegelglatt poliert.

Ich fühlte mich unwohl in dieser Hitze, die kubanische Regierung (falls es eine gibt) schien an alles gedacht zu haben, als sie diesen Flughafen erbauten, nur die vermaldeite Klimaanlage konnte man ja so einfach vergessen. Die Menschen hier schienen sowieso nie zu schwitzen, alle waren immer gut drauf, lachten, waren freundlich und taten den ganzen Tag nichts. Vor allem nicht schwitzen. Ich bin es gewohnt, still auf meinem Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben, was hier unmöglich schien, denn wenn ich nur zwei Minuten innehalte, ist der Stoff meines Kleides sofort an die Lehne der blauen Lederbank geklebt. Ich finde so etwas eklich, ich fühle mich in solch einer unumstößlichen Hitze wie eine Kranke.

Der Urlaub hatte mir gefallen, ich hatte Zeit, unendlich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, ja, ich dachte viel, über Harry, Draco, Ron und Voldemort. Über Harry am Meisten. Er hatte mir während der ganzen Ferien nur einen einzigen Brief geschrieben, was mir gefiel, denn dadurch musste ich nicht meine ganze Zeit in Gedanken an ihn verbringen und es zeigte sich, dass er weiterhin bei Lupin Unterricht nimmt.

Ich liebe diesen Mann, wie er geht, spricht, am Türrahmen lehnt, an den Haaren rumzupft, Quidditsch spielt und lacht. Er ist einfach zu göttlich. Habe ich das gerade gesagt? Ich glaube, ich werde ihn heiraten. Auch wenn ich ihn unreif und manchmal ein bisschen wehleidig empfinde. Tja, ein baldiges Wiedersehen kann ich vergessen, denn der Flieger hat eine halbe Stunde Verspätung. Und es wird immer heißer. Langsam nervt es echt.

Meine Eltern kommen vom Kiosk zurück und drücken mir eine Riesentafel Milkaschokolade in die Hand.

"Gibts die nicht auch in handelsüblicher Größe?", fragte ich unwirsch anstatt mich zu bedanken.

"Im Duty-free Shop gibts nur die Großen.", antwortete mein Vater, ohne auf meine Patzigkeit einzugehen.

Er muss sich dran gewöhnt haben, ich kann mir vorstellen, jeden Morgen patzig gewesen zu sein, denn ich hasse die triefende Hitze nun mal. Alles klebt. Eklich. Nur die wunderschöne Abende genieße ich hier in Kuba, nur deswegen begleitete ich sie. Der Sonnenauf- und untergang ist hier so herrlich, das sich extra früher aufgestanden bin, um den Aufgang noch mitzuerleben. Ich liebe Kuba und ihre Menschen, nur deswegen bin ich hier. Die Feste und der Salsa sind die Gründe, weswegen jeder Morgen hier eine Neuentdeckung der Lebensfreude darstellt. Ich liebe dieses Land, wenn die Menschen nicht so arm wären und es nicht so unerträglich heiß wär .Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass die Anderen zuhause sind und frieren. Weihnachten im Sommer gefiel mir immer besser.

Vielleicht sollte ich oder durfte ich gar nicht so ausgelassen sein, mich über das Wetter reden und mir anderen Männern flirten. Ich wusste die letzten zwei Wochen nie wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Ich schleppte immer die Angst mit mir rum, Dracos Andenken mit meinem Verhalten zu schädigen, wenn ich nicht trauere und Spaß habe. Natürlich war es noch nicht wie früher, ich vermisse ihn selbstverständlich, er fehlt mir doch. Sicherlich hatte er viele Fehler, aber welcher Mensch hat die nicht? Oder sehe ich das zu blauäugig? Bin ich gewissermaßen schon unwürdig so etwas zu denken?Wie gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin noch traurig darüber, aber mein Leben geht weiter.

Ich hatte meine Haare hochgesteckt, damit mein Nacken frei blieb. Aber meine dicken Haare sind in dieser Hitze nur eine Qual. Auch wenn die jungen Kubaner mir ständig Komplimente über sie machten, wäre ich doch lieber blond. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso.

Meine Mutter hatte sich gesetzt und holte einen Schminkspiegel aus ihrer Tasche, um langsam ihren dunklen Lippenstift nachzuziehen. _Meine Lippen_. Hier in Kuba habe ich komplett auf das dunkle Make-up verzichtet, es passt einfach nicht hierher in den sonnigen Süden. Sobald ich im Flugzeug sitze, greife ich wieder zum Kajalstift und male meine Lippen in der dunkelroten Farbe meiner Mutter. Sie ist stolz auf mich, sagt sie immer. Ich würde sie an sich selbst erinnern. Es freut mich immer und erfüllt mich auch mit Stolz, meine Mutter beeindrucken zu können, denn sie ist ein sehr kritischer Mensch. Und wunderschön. Sicher ist sie schon über 40, aber es gibt immer noch genügend Männer, die sich den Kopf nach ihr verdrehen und das ist sie sich auch bewusst. Sie achtet sehr auf sich, ihren Körper sieht sie als Aufgabe, denn sie durch ihren unermüdlichen Ehrgeiz in Form hält. Würde ich sie nicht kennen, käme ich nie auf die Idee, dass sie eine Zahnärztin ist. Eher eine Geschäftsfrau oder so.

"Your attention please." Es wurde bekannt gegeben, wann unser Flug nun fliegen wird.

"2 Stunden noch? Das kann ja heiter werden. Ich zerfließe nun gleich in dieser Hitze.", gab meine Mutter zum Besten.

"Schatz, entspann dich, denk daran, in ein paar Stunden frieren wir schon wieder.", beschwichtigte sie mein Vater.

Ich seufzte genervt und durchwühle meine kleine Tasche nach Zigaretten. Ich habe in diesem Sommer das Rauchen angefangen, hier in Kuba. Du kannst prinzipiell nicht anders, hier rauchen einfach alle und dann nicht nur Tabak. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hat mich Draco auf den Geschmack gebracht. Ich weiß es ist ungesund, es macht mir einfach Spaß. Meine Eltern sind voll dagegen, aber da ich nach dem Gesetz darf, kann mich niemand davon abhalten.

Als ich meine Selbstgestopften gefunden habe, möchte ich auf das Deck, um die Aussicht zu genießen (Obwohl drinnen das Rauchen sowiso strengstens untersagt ist). Meine Mutter wirft mir noch ein bösen Blick zu, doch bevor sie zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte, war ich schon verschwunden.

Draußen war es, falls es möglich war, noch heißer. Das gepflasterte Deck lag direkt im Schatten und trotzdem war es einfach zu heiß, um sich bewegen zu können. Es war nur noch ein anderes Pärchen anwesend, sonst war ich alleine. In der Ferne sah ich durch die Hitze nur ganz verschwommen die startenden Flugzeuge und den Tower. Und viel grün. Es war einfach schön hier.

Ich entzündete meine Zigarette mit dem Feuerzeug, zaubern ist mir schließlich noch immer außerhalb der Schule verboten. Sofort fühle ich mich besser, der Gedanke an Hogwarts beflügelte mich ein wenig, auch wenn ich während der Ferien nicht viel Zeit fürs Lernen und die Vorbereitung für Apparieren aufgebracht habe. Ich freue mich darauf.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du jetzt rauchst.", sagte eine Stimme hinter mir.

Ich hatte mich verhört. Niemals. Verständlich bei dieser Hitze.

"Du weißt, dass es unhöflich ist, seinen Gesprächspartner während der Konversation nicht anzusehen?"

DAS konnte nicht wahr sein, aber leugnen konnte ich es ebenfalls nicht. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Und dann sah ich ihn direkt vor mir stehen, mit seinen platinblonden Haaren und einer Zigarette in der rechten Hand.

"Draco...", mehr konnte ich einfach nicht sagen.

"Wahrhaftig.", war seine schlichte Antwort.

Was ist denn hier los? Benebelt der Rauch und die Hitze schon meine Sinne?

"Du lebst?"

"Siehst du doch.", erwiderte er augenrollend.

"Das ist doch nicht möglich" Ich war wie weggetreten. Alle schreien sie, er sei tot! Dumbledore hatte es mir gesagt! Es gab extra eine Trauerfeier! Wieso lebte er denn jetzt?

"Du bist doch tot! Draco du bist tot! Alle denken du bist schon tot!", rief ich wie von Sinnen.

"So? Ich komm mir sehr lebendig vor. Auch wenn mich diese Muggelgesellschaft ganz schön ankotzt." Draco drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um abwertend das Pärchen zu beobachten. Was kümmert es mich.

"Oh Draco..", sagte ich schluchzend und umarmte ihn. Er war wohl ziemlich perplex von meiner Handlung, wusste erst nicht wie zu reagieren, bis er dann vorsichtig meinen Kopf tätschelte.

"Ähm, ist ja gut, ich lebe doch.", begann er ein wenig hilflos. Sachte löste ich mich von ihm.

"Erzähl, warum lebst du? Oder warum denken alle, du bist tot?"

"Lange Geschichte.", erwiderte er kurzangebunden, bevor einen letzten Zug nahm und die Kippe über das Geländer schnippte.

"Ich habe Zeit.", sagte ich und tat es ihm nach."Mein Flieger kommt erst irgendwann."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das alles einfach so erzählen kann.", antwortete er mir ein wenig unsicher. Die Hitze schien auch ihm ziemlich nahe zu gehen, er sah schwächlich aus, nicht so kalt, korrekt und beherrscht wir früher. Ich konnte es noch gar nicht glauben. Draco Malfoy lebte. Ich fühlte mich wunderbar lehnte mich an das Geländer und musterte ihn sorgfältig.

"Sicher kannst du mir es sagen, wem sollte ich es den sonst erzählen?", fragte ich beiläufig.

"Deinen tollen Freunden vielleicht? Deinen Eltern? Deinen Lehrern?"

"Unseren Lehrern.", korrigierte ich ihn.

Draco schüttelte sein perfektes Haupt. "Deine Lehrer."

Kritisch zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen und sagte: "Du kommst nicht mehr? So kurz vor den UTZs? Bist du denn wahnsinnig?"

Draco winkte ab. "Ich weiß selbst, dass ich diesen simplen Prüfungen gewachsen wäre. Dieser ganze Rotz ist doch pure Zeitverschwendung, ich kanns sowieso und zurück kann ich auch nicht. Hast du vergessen, dass alle glauben, dass ich vielleicht tot bin?", bemerkte er und lehnte sich an die Steinwand.

"Arrogant wie immer.", sagte ich halblaut. "Und? Dann kommst du halt wieder, haben sie sich eben geirrt."

"Ich kann nicht." Draco steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

"Warum nicht?", fragte ich dann doch.

"Musst du alles wissen?"  
"Oh ja!", empörte ich mich. Wenn er mich jetzt noch ansehen würde, könnte das Gespräch ja vielleicht noch gut werden, aber er ignoriete mich bestimmt länger als zwei Minuten. Wie ich solch ein Verhalten hasste! Konnten die Männer nicht ein einziges Mal ihren Mann stehen?

"Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde.", begann ich unsicher und war diesmal diejenige, wo den Blick des Anderen zu meiden versuchte.

"Freunde?", erwiderte er belustigt. "Verstehst du unter Freundschaft mich einem Verhör zu unterziehen?"  
"Unter Freundschaft verstehe ich Vertrauen!", rief ich und fuchtelte mit den Händen. "Wieso kannst du das nicht?"  
"Ich vertraue nicht.", antwortete er schlicht.

"Ach ja? Sag mir bist du mein Freund oder nicht?" Ich wurde immer lauter, wie immer, wenn das Gespräch sich nicht in meine Richtung bewegte. Mein Nacken war schon ganz feucht von der Hitze.

"Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag. Können wir nicht ein wenig Smalltalk betreiben, sowie es gebildete Menschen zu tun pflegen?", sagte er in seinem kühlen Desinteresse. Wie unpassend in dieser Hitze.

"Smalltalk betreiben bloß Snobs und Menschen, die sich nicht kennen, aber wir kennen uns Draco, also vertrau mir oder lass es bleiben, dann könnten wir uns nämlich dieses Affentheater sparen!"

"Gut, dann nicht.", entgegnete er.

WAS, dachte ich mir.

"Ich bin dir also komplett egal?"

Draco sah mich seit langer Zeit wieder an. Auch wenn er wie wir alle durchgeschwitzt bis auf die Haut waren, hatten seine Augen noch immer dieses stechend kalte Blau um die Pupille, die ihm ein wenig Kälte und Abstand verliehen.

"Nein."

Stille. In der Ferne hörte man die startenden Maschinen. Das Pärchen war schon lange wieder nach innen gegangen. Wir waren allein.

"Sondern?"

Keine Antwort. Draco schien zu überlegen. Es bildeten sich Fältchen zwischen den Augenbrauen. Nach einer Weile holte er tief stickige Luft.

"Nicht hier. Ich erzähls dir woanders."

"Wo?", wollte ich wissen und war wieder voll bei der Sache.

"Im Gebäude. Nicht hier draußen.", sagte er unschlüssig und blickte sich wachsam um. Ich hob die Augenbrauen. Man konnte es auch übertreiben.

"Soll ich dich meinen Eltern vorstellen?", fragte ich mehr ironisch als ernst.

Er deutete ein Lächeln an. "Warum nicht?"

Ich lachte. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso, ich tat es einfach. Warscheinlich war mir so wohl ums Herz, dass Draco noch lebte, so dass ich allein sein gezwungenes Lächeln komisch fand. Es sah wirklich albern aus in dieser Hitze.

Zusammen betraten wir das helle und glänzend reine Flughafengebäude. Es war so unwarscheinlich heiß wie vorher. Langsam, um niemand auf die Füße zu treten, schlichen wir uns durch die Reihen und die Menge. Die äußere Wand des Gebäudes war wie bei jedem Flughafen verglast, und genau am Ende einer Plastiksitzreihe sassen meine Eltern. Mein Vater las die New York Times. Meine Mutter hingegen stand am Fenster und beobachtete das Treiben.

"Hey, darf ich euch einen Schulfreund vorstellen?", begann ich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden zu erlangen. Meine Mutter drehte ich langsam um und steckte sich ihre schwarze Sonnenbrille ins Haar, welche sie zuvor in der Hand baumeln ließ. Als sie den hübschen Draco erkannte, lächelte sie erfreut. Mir kam es vor, als wäre sie sogar ein wenig von seiner makellosen Erscheinung beeindruckt, jedenfalls warf sie mir einen solchen Blick zu.

"Mama, das ist Draco Malfoy, er ist auch in meinem Jahrgang.", sagte ich und Draco reichte meiner Mutter artig die Hand. "Es freut mich sehr sie kennenzulernen Mrs.Granger.", begrüßte er sie mit einem perfekt gespieltem Lächeln. Ich wusste, dass es ihm unangenehm war, meinen Eltern mit solch einem Respekt unter die Augen zu treten. Pech für ihn. Aber er ist lernfähig.

"Ganz meinerseits.", antwortete meine Mutter und warf mir erneut einen höchst erfreuten Blick zu.

"Der Draco Malfoy?", fragte mein Vater und begrüßte ihn ebenfalls. "Der Neffe von Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"Ja, sir. Sind sie sich bekannt?"

Mein Vater grinste falsch."Er ist mein Cousin. Ich mochte ihn nie besonders, er war ein Todesser undhat mich denen zum Verhör ausgeliefert."

"Tatsächlich.", sagte Draco zähneknirschend und wandte sich hilfesuchend an mich. Ich warf ihm einen strengem Blick zu.

"Ähh, ich meine,..", begann Draco."Das tut mir leid, sir.", sagte er so aufrichtig wie möglich.

"Wir müssen noch etwas bereden.", sagte ich knapp und packte ihn ziemlich grob am Arm, um ihn außer Hörweite von meinen Eltern zu bringen. Diese warfen sich ein paar verstörte Blicke zu.

"Du bist pervers.", sagte ich beleidigt, als wir uns auf ein paar eklichen Platiksesseln niederließen.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

"Tu doch wenigstens so, als ob sie dir leid tun würden und fang nun endlich einmal an, Muggel als vollwertige Menschen zu betrachten.", erwiderte ich augenrollend.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich ist er ein furchtbarer Kerl. Seine Erziehung ist und bleibt für den Arsch. Er sagte nichts mehr.

"Erzählst du mr jetzt was los ist?"

"Willst du das wirklich wissen?", sagte er prompt.

Ich nickte.

Draco lächelte überlegend, wie immer, wenn er sich wie jemand aüßerst Starkes fühlte oder er eine Schwäche überspielen sollte. Ich fragte mich, was diesmal wohl zustimmen würde.

"Na gut.", sagte Draco und schaute an die Decke.


End file.
